Pretty Maids all in a Row
by Lizzy Rebel
Summary: Chapter Elven Pretty Maids all in a Row. 'She opened her shut eyes and watched as Rubin made his way to her, his knife held dangerously in his hand.' Final chapter! r&r!
1. Letters of the Dead

Pretty Maids all in a Row 

By: Lizzy Rebel

                        AN: I don't own _Treasure Plant_ in anyway shape or form. They belong to Disney and such. However, anything unrecognizable from the movie belongs to me as well as the plot.

            ~_This fic is dedicated to my sis. My partner in crime as well as my best friend and avid reader. You rule Kate!~_

                        SUMMARY: Nine years after _Treasure Planet_, Jim Hawkins is a ship captain during a time when pirates ravage space. Because of this, Jim is also a top officer for the Academy, one of biggest schools in the Galaxy. After losing his pirate-pray for the Academy, Jim finds himself agreeing to take one Doctor Alyson Christopher, a professor for the Academy who is fascinated with ancient cultures and most especially the dead planet, Earth. With a stubborn streak and an unyielding will, Alyson will be more then an equal match for Jim in everything. She will defy his every wish and at the same time touch his heart.

            But Doctor Christopher brings more then just anger and love to Jim; she will also bring danger and peril. Because once on Earth, they will discover that Earth is long from dead. It is alive and hungry for flesh.

            Jim and Alyson will find love, deceit, murder… and pretty maids all in a row.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter One- Letters of the Dead 

                        The Academy on the Space Port Montresser was tall and rich. Its walls were made of light gray stones and its doors were made of a thick mahogany wood. Books, flowers, spaceships, and even people were carved into the main entrance of the Academy. On the top of the tall double doors, in bold letters, _WE SOAR proclaimed the Academy's success._

            Inside light poured in the black marble halls and gray stone walls from big bay windows on the ceiling. Chandlers lined the ceiling as well, while candles connected to the wall. Their reflections shone clearly on the shiny, dark marble floor.

            Hallway after hallway lined up next to each, connected to one another and then broke off into different hallways. Big, oak doors lined each side of the hallways. Inside students worked diligently on whatever they had to do. Teachers towered over the student's desk, making sure the work was correct and done neatly.

            The hallways were so big and vast, one would get lost in them if one didn't now one's way around. Many did get lost… but many more didn't.

            And in the very last hallway, there was a big mahogany double door. It had the same design on it as the entrance door, but without the words.

            Behind the double door was a white room, in oval shape. The back room was lined with bay windows, where morning light poured in. All the other walls were covered with books cases. There were five rows of bookcases. The space between the bookcases was large enough to let a rolling ladder move through. Each bookcase was in front of the other and the last bookcase on either side of the walls stopped in front of three dark, wood tables with wood chairs. On either end of every bookcase was a desk covered on its sides so no one could see in expect on the chair side.

            In one of the tables in the middle of the library, a young woman shut her eyes and leaned her head against the palm of her hand. She had wild midnight hair placed into a messy bun on top her head. Her eyes were sea-goddess green. Her chest area was very voluptuous with a small waist and long legs. Her skin tone was rosy and she had high cheek bones along with a full, sensual mouth. She wore the gray robe with red lining of an Academy professor though she could be no more then 23 years of age.

            Her name was Professor Alyson Christopher, Doctor of Ancient Ruins and Cultures.

            Alyson's head dropped off her hand landed on her open book. With a jolt she snapped awake.

            Alyson snapped the book shut and touched the gold-lettered title, _Ancient Secrets of the Dead Planet, Delpha, with affection. She then took the book and stood up and yawned._

            "This is the last time I allow myself to stay up all night reading a book." Alyson muttered to herself, knowing she was probably lying. These books were just too good to put down.

            Alyson walked over to the left rows of books and entered the middle row were a light brown ladder leaned against one of the bookcases. Juggling one book in her hand, Alyson climbed the ladder to the top of bookcase. She rubbed her tired eyes and accidentally allowed the book in her one hand to slip free.

            With a gasp, Alyson leaned forward and grasped the book once more before it fell onto the ground. Unfortunately, that cased her to lean hard against the bookcase. Panic filled Alyson as the bookcase wiggled with the ladder moving with it, threatening to topple over. Luckily, however, the bookcase leaned forward, dropping all sorts of books and papers, then leaned back, then finally stilled and stood perfectly erect.

            Alyson smiled with relief, hardly believing her luck. Imagine if the damn bookcase had fallen! 

            Alyson replaced her book and slid down the ladder to pick up the books that had crashed the floor. She made a neat pile of the books and then turned her attention to the papers that had scattered to the floor.

            "What the…?" Alyson muttered as one of the papers crackled in her hand. From its feel, Alyson guessed it was hundreds of years old at least. Alyson' eyes, now wide awake, scanned the paper. She gasped as she read

_To Whom It May Concern:_

_                        For years now, my people and I have been aware that our plant was dying; we just never imagined it would die this way. I am constantly asking myself how did Earth become this?_

_            All through our history, greedy men have been our downfall. King John of England, Adolph Hitler, Saddam Hessian to name a few. These men have been the precursors to our downfall. Now greed had taken over the whole world. Everyone is in a world war (The True World War, they call it). Every country is joining in. All the countries that had been neutral or had not taken part in our other World Wars are now. They all want a piece of this forsaken planet. They truly do not care how they achieve their piece._

_            Ever since the discovery of other living galaxies, a panic has taken over the Earth. Everyone is fearful we will be taken over by these beings. My followers and I laugh at that. How can anyone fear these people now when they had to chance to attack us years ago? They come in peace, that was the first words spoken from them when they stepped their first foot onto our soil, and yet everyone is still afraid of them._

_            This fear has brought about the True World War. All countries believe that if every hemisphere is united then we will have a better chance at defending ourselves against the alien 'invaders'. I do not believe that was the main reason for this war, everyone just wants to control all places. Everyone hungers for power on this planet. Our greed will destroy us._

_            All around us is chaos, murder and fear. We MUST get away from it. We WILL get away from it. We shall ask our alien visitors of the Nuctora Galaxy to take us with them into space, so we may forget this damned world._

_            This is my letter to whoever reads this in the future. I have a strong feeling you would be a descendant of Earth. I want you to know your heritage, greed and deceit. That was all Earth was- is. I will be glad to be gone. _

_            But I cannot forget my roots, nor can you. Everyone that is a humanoid in body type will have some sort of Earthling blood. There is no humanoid living in space, the aliens of Nuctora tell this. Perhaps, when my followers and I have settled with the aliens of Nuctora, we will mate with our new friends. You never know where love will be found. _

_            So dear reader, perhaps now you wonder of your roots? Or maybe you already have. All I know that you must seek out the answer you seek, if they involve Earth then go to Earth. Let nothing stop you. I shall just pray that by the time you get to Earth the people of Earth are long dead. I do not wish you to see the greed of humanity, your humanity._

_                                                            With all do respect_

_                                                                        -an Earthling who shall travel to Nuctora_

                        Alyson pressed a hand to her mouth to stop her gasp. This… this was what she had been looking for all her life! Proof that there had been life on Earth! It was right in her hand, a letter from a dead Earthling!

            Alyson could not restrain the giggle that erupted from her throat, "Finally!" She laughed, "Finally!"

            She looked over the other papers and her smile widened. These were historical documents that proved there had been life, intelligent life, on 'Dead' Earth. There was this one well written document entitled _The Declaration of __Independence__. It started with the lines: 'we the people'. The other papers were maps of areas on Earth. One map in particular caught her attention._

            "Washington D.C." Alyson muttered, touching the star next to the name on the map, "That sounds so familiar…"

            Shrugging, Alyson gathered all the papers up into a neat bundle. She would research this _Washington__D.C. place later. Right now, Seymour had to see this._

            Alyson jumped to her seat and run from the library, leaving the pile of fallen books on the floor, forgotten.

            The Academy was square shaped. In the middle of the square shaped school was a grass courtyard filled with benches and water fountains. The roof of the lower story of the Academy also extended on the sidewalk running alone the Academy walls, creating a shade-area over the sidewalk against the Academy. During the hot days, many students would sit outside under the shaded sidewalk on one of the benches against the wall.

            That was where Alyson knew she would find Seymour.

            Alyson pushed open the double doors to the courtyard and glanced around her. It was nippy outside, the chill a cause of the morning. Alyson inhaled the freshness of the dew and new day. The fountains in the plush courtyard made a soothing sound of moving water.

            Seymour Blake sat on a wooden bench opposite of where Alyson was standing. The man had dark hair with streaks of silver in it, betraying his age. A thick covered book sat in his lap and Seymour's head was bent down to it so he could read it. He wore a black robe with gold lining, giving away his was a professor of high recognition.

            Alyson smiled and hurried across the courtyard, "Professor!" She cried, stepping along one of cement paths that connected the left side of the building to the right. Because this sidewalk was not covered by the shade of the extended roof, the sun beat down hard and Alyson's back and she knew it was going to be a hot day.

            Seymour looked up at Alyson as she walked meaningfully towards him. The dark strands that had come loose from her bun flew around her high-cheek bones. She looked like dark goddess. He smiled fondly at her.

            "Yes, Alyson? What can I do for you?" Seymour asked, shutting his book.

            Alyson stood at the side of Seymour's bench and inhaled deeply for a moment before handing him the papers she had found.

            Seymour's eyes scanned the papers and then they widened. With trembling hands he handed them back to her.

            "Alyson… Alyson… do you know what this means…?"

            Alyson's face broke into a huge smile, "It means that we can finally go to Earth! This is all the proof we need! The Academy has to fund our trip now!"

            Seymour stood up with a laugh and brought Alyson into a hug. Alyson hugged him back. 

            In Seymour's warm embrace Alyson sighed contently. Seymour was the closest thing to a father she had had. He had been their since she could remember. He was mentor, her only family.

            "I'll have a meeting formed with the Academy Elders." Seymour said, pulling Alyson out of his embrace. He brushed a strand of dark hair from her face and looked into her tired eyes, "Have you been reading all night again?" 

            Alyson laughed and twirled away from him, "You know me too well, Professor." Despite their closeness, Alyson had always called Seymour 'professor'. He had always been 'professor' to her, "Anyway, I'm too excited to sleep."

            Seymour sighed and held out his hand. Alyson placed the papers in his hand, "I'll get this meeting set up fast." He glanced at his watch, "Don't you have a class to teach in an hour?"

            Alyson's face paled, "Oh my God! You're right! My Ancient Ruins class! I gave my students so much homework last night! Imagine if they did all that work and I don't even show up!" With a twirl of her feet, Alyson sped back into the Academy,

            Seymour shook his head and hurried into the Academy as well.

                        Two hours later Alyson wrote feverously on the blackboard with groaning students behind her.

            Ignoring her students' groans, Alyson said, "The Ruins of Delpha were a byproduct of an ancient race's climb to power in the Pre-Acnem times. I hope you all the first two chapters in your book about the Acnem Wars or this will seem very confusing to you. Anyway, I will continue. Who can tell me the name of the race that controlled Delpha?"

            Alyson turned and almost winced at the glares that her students were giving her. I did it again, Alyson thought. She had gotten that I'm-so-much-more-superior-then-you-are tone, as Seymour called it.

            She had been working on trying to get rid of that snobby tone she got some times. She just couldn't help it. When she knew what she was talking about she wanted everyone to know it. She wasn't snobby all the time, just when she was teaching her classes or talking to someone she didn't like. She also talked like that to strangers with her snobby tone, so it wasn't exactly easy for Alyson to make friends.

            But these are my students, Alyson told herself, they will have to deal.

            Alyson walked around the circular class room. The dark wood tables the students sat in were in rows. Each table, two on each side of the class room, where on a level of the classroom higher then the table in front of them. This was so they all could see the big blackboard located behind Alyson's big wooden desk.

            "Anyone? Well, if no one knows the answer then I'll have to assign a full page report on the race of the Delpha." Alyson said and the students groaned once more. Alyson ignored it and continued her lecture. 

            She knew most of the students didn't respect her. She was only a few years older then most of the students. Normally, someone her age would still be in training to become a professor, but Alyson had grown up on the grounds of the Academy and by the time she was 16 she was visiting dead plants with Seymour. It seemed illogical to make her go through training when she knew everything about being an Academy teacher. That and Seymour had pushed the Academy into allowing her to become a professor without training. Since Seymour was such a respected Professor and Doctor of Ancient Ruins, like herself, the Academy took his word seriously.

            Alyson closed her eyes for the briefest second and wished to be on some dead planet, studying ancient ruins with Seymour. That was what she was meant to do, not teach.

            "You'll be gone soon." Alyson whispered to herself, "Soon."

            There was a knock on her door and Alyson opened it. Seymour stood there with a big smile on his face. Besides him was another professor.

            "Professor Christopher," Seymour said, mindful of the other professor behind him, "the Academy Elders wish to see us in the Meeting Room. Professor Beckman will substitute for you."

            Alyson nodded and turned back to her class, "Class, Professor Beckman will be with you for the remainder of the time." She ignored the whoops from her students, "Good luck, Professor Beckman."

            Professor Beckman offered Alyson a weak smiled and turned to the class. Alyson shook her head, knowing the professor would soon lose control of the class. 

            But she forgot her students the minute Seymour and she were walking down the marble halls, their boots clicking against the floor.

            "Do you think that the Elders will fund us, Professor?" Alyson asked.

            "I think so, Alyson. After all the evidence of life on Dead Earth you found, how can they so no?" Seymour asked.

            Alyson smiled, "Let's hope it's enough."

            They lapsed into silence. Alyson followed Seymour down into the middle of the school. There were no windows in this hallway and it looked very spooky. Seymour and Alyson stopped at a door marked TEACHERS ONLY. Seymour grabbed a gold key on a silver chain from under his robes. Absently, Alyson fingered her own gold key under her gray robes

            Seymour unlocked the door and pushed it open. The door creaked as its hinges stretched.

            Seymour and Alyson walked down winding steps made of stones. It was very cool here. Alyson could hear water drip from the stone walls and splash onto the cold stone floor.

            Alyson leaned closer to Seymour, feeling silly about being afraid of this dank place. Even if it was spooky with no windows and only candles to give light, it was just a room. The Elders lived here. She knew that, but she tried to never come her. Alyson liked the light. She liked the feeling of warm bathing down on her. Even if she was raveled in a book older then herself in the library she could still feel the light and warmth flowing from the windows.

            Here she could not. 

            Finally the stairs ended and Alyson and Seymour stepped into a big oval shaped room. The floor was a dark blue marble color. As they stepped onto the marble floor, the blue swirled and mixed with black. Like an evening sky.

            They came and halted in front of a tall judges' table. Taller chairs could be seen behind the table, but the Elders were not here.

            Alyson scooted closer to Seymour and whispered between tight lips, "Where are they?"

            As if on cue a door behind the judges' table opened and old men entered the room. They were very old. They had long white beards, dull eyes, and were bent with age. They all took a seat in one of the chairs at the table. 

            The oldest man looked at Alyson and Seymour with hard eyes, measuring them.

            "Don't say a word." Seymour whispered to her before stepping forward slightly, "Elder Rockwell."

            The old man in the middle of the judges' table nodded, "Professor Blake, it has been brought to my attention that you have come into the possession of evidence that proves there was life on Dead Earth?"

            Seymour nodded, "Yes, sir. Some are letters from people who lived on Dead Earth and the others are maps and historical documents. It is all the proof that we need to show the existence of life on Dead Earth. We need to go to Dead Earth and study the ruins there. Dead Earth has always been a mystery to us. If no one has ever lived on it, why does it exist? If people had lived on it, why is there no record of them? Why did they die? What caused it? All these questions could be answered with a trip to Earth. My pupil and I would gladly volunteer for such a journey."

            Elder Rockwell stared at Seymour hard, but then his wrinkled face broke into a smile, "Very well. You have convinced me, Professor Blake. Now that we have proof that there was life on the mystery planet Dead Earth, we have no reason to hold back our exploration of it. By this time next week, Professor Blake, you and your pupil will be on your way to Dead Earth."

            Seymour sighed with relief, "Thank you, Elder Rockwell. You will not regret this."

            Elder Rockwell held up his hand and silenced Seymour, "There is one more thing, the matter of the captain taking you to the dead planet. I will allow you to only have Captain James Hawkins as your captain. I will allow no other."

            "James Hawkins?" Alyson gasped, no longer able to keep quite, "_The James Hawkins!? The ship captain who has captured the galaxies' must dangerous pirates!? I… I thought he was out in another galaxy hunting pirates…"_

            Elder Rockwell smiled, "He has just returned and I believe he will be perfect for you. This mission to Dead Earth will be no easy one. You will need the finest captain the Academy can offer. James Hawkins is it."

            Seymour nodded, "Thank you, Elder." He grabbed Alyson by the arm and led her away.

            Elder Rockwell smiled at their retreating forms, "Good luck, you're going to need to it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Yep, there you go. Chapter One all done! I'm finished up typing chapter two (_The Return to the Benbow Inn) and should have it edited by next week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget to R&R!_

                                    Thanks for R&Ring!

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	2. The Return to the Benbow Inn

                        Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own _Treasure Planet_ in anyway. They're property of Disney and are going to stay that way.

                        AN: Okay, this chapter's a little of a dozy. Eleven pages… wow! That was longer then I had thought it was going to be… anyway enjoy and review!

Chapter Two- The Return to the Benbow Inn 

                        James Pleiades Hawkins sighed as the Benbow Inn came into view. It was time for a vacation. At the age of 24 and having captured some of the most dangerous pirates in the galaxies, he deserved the break.

            He sat at the helm of his ship, the R.L.S. _Fate_, watching his crew prepare the landing procedure. Normally he would have been overjoyed at seeing his childhood home, but his failures at the Raeford Galaxy still lay heavily with him.

            James, "Jim", gave a startled yelp as something cold traveled up his spine. He jumped from his set and glared at the pink glob that floated out of his shirt collar.

            "Morph." He growled, capturing the pink glob in his hands.

            Morph gave a laugh and slid through Jim's fingers' like liquid and then reformed into a small animal with a red mouth and big eyes. He looked up into the captain's glaring eyes and quickly turned into a miniature form of Jim. The Mini-Jim glared right back at the real Jim until the real Jim laughed and held out his hand.

            Morph quickly changed back into his regular form and plopped gently into Jim's hand.

            "Alright, alright, Morph. No more brooding." Jim promised.

            "Captain," came Jim's helmsman's voice, "we're about to dock."

            Jim looked up and nodded, "Very, Rochester. Prepare to eliminate artificial gravity and go on with docking procedures."

            Rochester nodded. Jim's helmsman was a green alien from the planet Debtor. He had horns all over his scaly body and wedded hands and feet. His eyes were extremely sharp and he was good at taking orders.

            _Fate slid into one of the docks located a few feet away from the Benbow Inn. Despite his depression over his failures, Jim smiled at the familiar building. It was a small three story building made of wood. Light burned from all the windows._

            Jim turned to his 20 crewmembers, "Alright men, good job. Go take your vacation and meet me here in three days."

            There were whoops from the crew as they hurried to finish their tasks of manning the ship and then hurried off the ship to a ferry port where a ferry would carter them back to the Montresser Space Port.

            Jim was the last one to exit the ship. Over Jim's shoulder was a rucksack filled with the things he wanted to take into the Benbow, most of his cloths he had left on the ship in his room. As he and Morph stepped onto the solid ground of the planet Montresser, Jim turned to look back at _Fate_. He smiled fondly at the ship before heading up to the Benbow Inn.

            Jim looked up at the gray sky and shivered. Rain would soon start splashing down onto the brown planet. The last thing he wanted to be was caught in it.

            Jim smiled at Morph, "Come on, Morph! Race ya!" He took off into breakneck speed with Morph trailing behind him.

            As Jim and Morph raced, the sky opened up and started to pour. Jim laughed and futilely raised a hand to the top of his head to ward off the rain. It didn't work at all and Jim got sucked.

            Jim dived onto the porch of the Benbow Inn and was thankful for the protection from the rain.

            Morph shivered at Jim's side. He shook off water on him onto Jim's shoulder. Then he dived into Jim's coat and shivered there.

            Jim laughed and turned to the door of the Benbow Inn. He quickly tried to fix his rain soaked hair so he looked somewhat presentable and pushed open the door to the Benbow Inn.

                        "Jim!" Sarah Hawkins shouted in delight at the sight of her rain-soaked son. Without a care for his wetness, Sarah threw herself into his arms.

            Jim gladly held his mother there. He hadn't seen her for seven long months and was happy to embrace her.

            Sarah pulled away from Jim's embrace and smiled at him, "I'm so glad you're home. How was your trip to the Raeford Galaxy?"

            For a moment Jim's face fell, but he forced it back into a smile, "It was great, Mom. I got the pirate."

            "You did?" Sarah laughed, "Oh that's wonderful!"

            Jim watched his mother move around the small restaurant of the Benbow, cleaning up the messes of her guests. Jim guessed they had all headed upstairs to their rooms to sleep.

            Not at bad idea, Jim thought, stifling a yawn. Before he allowed himself to indulge in a long, deep sleep a reunion was in order.

            "So, where's Delbert, Amelia and the little ones?" Jim asked and Sarah groaned.

            "Amelia and Delbert are trying to get them to sleep up on the third story, but they refuse to sleep until you get home." Sarah pinned her son with a glare, "Seems they have it in their heads that you'll be bringing presents for them when you return. Now what could have put that thought into their mind?"

            Jim laughed and glanced at Morph, shifting the rucksack on his shoulder, "I have no idea." He said.

            Just then there was a crash from upstairs and an adult shout. Both Sarah and Jim's eyes drifted up towards the ceiling. Sarah groaned and shook her head.

            "Amelia and Delbert are so lucky that all my guests are heavy sleepers." Sarah said, grabbing more dirty plates. She pushed open the swinging wood door to the kitchen and almost dropped the plates with surprise.

            Before Jim knew what was happening, he was caught up in the cool metallic in embrace of Bio-Electronic Navigator or BEN Jim smiled affectionately at the robot and Morph rubbed his tiny body against BEN's metal head.

            "Jim!" BEN gushed, "I've missed you so much! I was so worried something had happened to you!" If the robot had been able to cry, Jim was sure he would've been.

            "I'm fine, BEN" Jim said with a laugh, "And you know you could've come with me if you had wanted to."

            BEN shook his metallic head, "I'll have to from now on! I mean the worry tore at me! I'll just have to deal with all the life threatening things that go on during our adventures. Anything is better then biting your nails with worry."  
            "BEN, you don't have nails." Jim reminded the robot. Sarah rolled her eyes and disappeared into the kitchen.

            BEN began to ramble about how badly he had worried over Jim. Behind BEN, Morph had transformed into the robot and was making fun of BEN by making the Mini-BEN sob uncontrollably and suck his metal thumb.

            Jim's mouth twisted from suppressing the laughter babbling in his throat. This was the life he wanted.

            There was a childish squeal from behind him and the next thing Jim knew, he was tumbling onto the floor of the Benbow with BEN under him. His rucksack clattered to the floor a few feet away from him.

            Jim gave a small gasp of pain as BEN's metallic thighs pressed into his rib cage. Pain shot through his stomach, but it was gone quickly when he felt two small hands probe his back. He grinned.

            "Uncle James! Uncle James!" Cried Amelia Junior, better known as AJ. She sat upon Jim like a victor of a wrestling match. Her slender cat-like body was light against his back, "Did you get me anything?"

            There were two more squeals and AJ's siblings, Delbert Junior, DJ, and Emily. They were kind enough to not jump on Jim. Instead the came in front of Jim's face and looked him in the eye.

            "Get off James, AJ. And as for the three of you, leave Jim alone. He's probably very tired from his trip." Came the firm tone of Amelia Doppler.

            Jim grinned as AJ got off him with a groan. He stood up, brushed himself off and swept all three of the children into his arms. They screamed with delight and weakly tried to free themselves.

            Jim placed them back on the floor and smiled at Doctor Delbert Doppler and Captain Amelia Doppler. The dog-like man and the feline-like woman stood side by side, their whole bodies glowing with love for one another. A dull ache in Jim's chest told him how much he wanted what they had.

            "It is good to see you back, Jim." Delbert said, scooping up Emily in his arms as her twin siblings chased her around his legs.

            "I take it the mission went well?" Amelia said, stopping AJ and DJ from running around the room with one look.

            Jim almost paled. Amelia, ever since she had convinced the Academy to allow Jim to study there, had been his mentor. The last thing he wanted her to no about was his failures at Raeford. She had worked hard and long to get him into the Academy and now that he failed at one of his most important missions… well, it might look bad on Amelia's part and the last thing Jim wanted to do was tarnish Amelia's excellent Spacer record.

            So Jim forced a smile onto his face and said, "Sure did."

            Emily pushed away from her father's chest and looked up at Jim with Amelia's dark eyes, "Did you get me anything?"

            "Yeah, did you get us anything?" DJ and AJ said at the same time.

            "Now, children, James didn't have to get you anything. It wasn't necessary." Amelia chided and the children lowered their heads.

            Jim laughed, "Now, Amelia, I'm their uncle and it wouldn't be very uncley of me not to get them anything."

            Jim winked at the triplets and walked over to his discarded rucksack and picked it up. He opened it and saw Morph was ready to help hand out the gifts.

            "Alright Morph. That one's for Emily."

            "OH!" Emily cried with delight as Morph handed her a sapphire rock shaped like a star on a silver chain. Morph floated above Emily, who was still in Delbert's arms, with the silver chain in his mouth. He gently placed the necklace into Emily's cupped hands. Emily silently brought the necklace to her chest, to happy for words.

            For AJ, Jim brought out an official captain's hat with the insignia of the Raeford Galaxy. Gleefully, AJ carefully took it from Jim and careful cradled it in her arms the way any nine-year-old girl would cradle a favourite doll. But because this nine-year-old lived with a ship captain for a mother, AJ had grown up on ships and space not dolls and dresses.

            DJ received a toy gun. It was looked extremely real and even felt real. It was what all the ship captains had been carrying of late. Because of all the pirate attacks, they had to have them. Jim had noticed DJ eyeing the toy gun in a picture one day. Now he knew he had made a good choice as the boy's mouth opened in aw.

            Delbert smiled at Jim, "That was very nice of your uncle. What do you have to say?"  
            "THANK YOU!" Chimed the three voices all at once.

            "Let's go play pirates and captains!" AJ suggested, "I'm the captain."  
            DJ sighed, pirate again, but then laughed, "Alright, and I've just taken Emmy hostage and you'll never rescue her!"

            DJ grabbed Emily by the arm and dragged her across the room. He tried to laugh wickedly, but failed miserably at it. His laugh sounded like silver bells, not a wicked pirate.

            Emily gave a playful shriek, "O save me, Captain AJ! Save me from this scallywag!"

            AJ race up the stairs and came back down all within a breathless instant. In her hand now rested a wooden sword.

            "Let the lady go, you swine!" AJ cried and then raced across the room to do battle with DJ.

            Jim, Amelia and Delbert stood there for a few minutes smiling at the children. BEN, who been suspiciously quite for quite some time, finally spoke up.

            "Aren't they cute?" He said, "I mean, just yesterday AJ was trying to take me apart and figure out how I work. Well… it wasn't to cute then when I was in threat of becoming little pieces of metal, but it's cute now that I think about it… and DJ and Emily are always…"

            Jim shook his head as BEN continued on.

            "You didn't have to bring them that stuff you know." Amelia said, smiling at her young children.

            "I wanted to." Jim assured her and turned his attention back to the children.

            Sarah walked into the kitchen with a wide smile, "Jim, we'll have to have a party to celebrate your return!"  
            Jim grinned, "A party sounds great."

            The triplets stopped in their playing to look at one another, "A party?" They said at the same time, "OH BOY!"

            Jim laughed and Morph rested on his shoulder. Jim finally felt home for the first time in months. With the people he loved, he felt like he belonged.

            But he couldn't help but feel something was missing.

                        "I want to come with you." Alyson said the next morning, placing her lips into a pout.

            Seymour shook his head at her, "No, you stay here. If you come you'll end up fighting with Captain Hawkins and then he'll never agree."

            Alyson crossed her arms over her chest, "He has to agree. The Academy ordered it."  
            "Yes, but we still want to be on good terms with our captain. He may have to pilot our ship but that doesn't mean he has to pilot it well. Besides, I need you to stay here and do more research on Dead Earth." Seymour said.

            Alyson and Seymour walked out of the Academy and into the bustling harbor of the Space Port. All sorts of creatures moved about in the Space Port. There many different languages swirled into one massive buzzing noise.

            Seymour had changed into more travel 'efficient' cloths. Even though Seymour would be traveling a long way away, he was still decked out in his Academy robes, but he wore a black cloak in case it was cold on Montresser. Alyson wore a silver cloak that was exactly like Seymour's expect for its colour.

            "Damn you and your logical." Alyson said as they reached the ferry port. It was a small brown building made of stone with a well-muscled creature manning the controls.

            Seymour offered Alyson a smile, "Damn me later!" He paid the creature money and the creature stepped aside.

            Seymour gave Alyson a quick hug and stepped passed the muscle-bounded creature and into the brown stone building. As he entered he paused and turned to her and smiled.

            "I'll be back tomorrow. Meet me here?" He laughed when Alyson nodded stiffly and then disappeared into the building.

            Alyson shook her head as the creature moved to block her view from the door to the ferry port.

            "You better not make me regret this, Seymour." Alyson muttered and headed back to the Academy.

                        That afternoon, it was still raining on Montresser.

            Jim sat at a small table in the back of the restaurant, watching BEN and his mother serve the people sitting at the other tables.

            Morph sat on the table as well, sipping some soup Sarah Hawkins had cooked up for him. Jim's soup remained untouched and Jim's brows were drawn into a deep frown. Ever since Amelia, Delbert and his family had gone back to their own home Jim had started brooding again.

            Morph floated in front of Jim's face and became his brooding face. Jim groaned and swatted Morph away.

            "I'm not brooding about Raeford, Morph." Jim protested, "I just got a bad feeling something bad is going to happen."

            Jim looked out the small window at his side. Rain slashed hard against the glass. Maybe the rain's got me edgy, Jim thought. That had to be it.

            But Jim's feeling of misfortune increased when the front door to the Benbow Inn burst open with a gust of wind and rain. Inside the swirl of wind, leaves and rain was a hooded figure.

            Everyone in the room tensed. The figure in the doorway looked so spooky in his black cloak. Jim stood up from his chair, with Morph at his side, and moved to Sarah, who was staring at the hooded figure in surprise.

            Unknown hands pushed back the hood of the cloak and Jim found himself looking into the eyes of an aging man. His smile was warm and friendly. Without so much as a word, he turned and pushed the door shut with a snap. Everyone returned back to their meals and conversations, forgetting all about the man in the cloak. Since Sarah still seemed to be a little surprised at the man standing in her threshold, BEN got back to work immediately.

            "Sorry about that," The man said, smiling at Sarah and Jim, "I tried knocking but no one heard me and when I pushed open the door a little bit it flew open with the wind."

            Sarah smiled, "That's quite all right… Mr…?"

            "Blake. Seymour Blake."

            "Well, Mr. Blake, my I take your cloak?" Sarah asked and Seymour took of his very wet cloak, revealing black robes with gold lining.

            Jim's lips tightened with distaste. From the robes, Jim could tell this Seymour Blake was an Academy professor. Jim had never liked the Academy professors. In all of his six years learning he had never taken a liking to any Academy teachers. He had found them all prissy and dull. What would make this one any different?

            "I'm looking for Captain James Hawkins, ma'ma." Seymour Blake said, "I was told he lived here."

            "I am he." Jim said, stepping in front of Sarah.

            Seymour Blake's smile widened and held out his hand to Jim. Jim had never seen a professor from the Academy offer a handshake so he was a little slow in giving it. However, when Seymour Blake and Jim did shake hands, Jim was surprised at the strength the older man had.

            "What can I do you for?" Jim asked, nodding to Sarah to let her know everything was okay. Sarah looked relieved for a moment and then hurried back to her guests.

            "I'm Professor Seymour Blake, Doctor of Ancient Ruins and Cultures, at the Academy. It's a pleasure to meet you, Captain Hawkins." Professor Blake said.

            "The pleasure's all mine." Jim said, surprised to see it was true. There was something about this man that made him at ease.

            Seymour offered him a smirk before continuing, "My colleague and I have discovered something that proves that there was life on Dead Earth. We were finally able to convince the Academy to fund our expedition to Dead Earth."

            Jim nodded trying to keep his face blank, but it was hard not to be interested. For years scientist have been arguing about whether or not Earth had been the mother-planet of all human beings. When Jim had been a student at the Academy he had been aware that almost every weekend scientist came to the Academy to debate about Dead Earth. Years ago, during Jim's last year at the Academy, a professor had tried to get funding for a trip to Dead Earth, but had been unsuccessful. Jim now guessed that that had been Seymour again. A trip to Dead Earth would be very expensive and no one was welling to front that kind of money.

            "Now that the Academy had agreed to fund our expedition," Seymour went on, "we need a crew and captain. The Elders of the Academy said you were the man to come to."

            Jim shook his head, "Sorry, I'd love to help, really, but see I'm on vacation right now."

            Seymour actually flustered, "I had a feeling that was so, but the Elders insisted I take you. I'm afraid you don't have a choice." From in his cloak, Seymour pulled out a letter, "The Elders wrote you this."

            Jim, with narrowed eyes, took the letter from Seymour. It had the seal of the Academy, a space ship, in thick, red ink on the fold. Without any hesitance Jim broke the seal and began to read. He was vaguely aware of Morph reading over his shoulder.

            _To Captain Hawkins from the Elder Rockwell;_

_                        Captain Hawkins, I am aware that you are taking a holiday after your return from the Raeford Galaxy. The Elders and I understand that this vacation is well deserved on your part and we planned not to disturb you, but something of grave importance has come up._

_            Professor Blake and Professor Christopher of the Academy have brought to my attention proof that there was once life on the now dead planet, Earth. I have always been a firm believer in the Mother-Earth theory and am pleased with this discovery. This is history in the making._

_            Because this journey to Dead Earth is of the utmost important to the Academy, no ordinary captain and crew would do. We needed the best, some one we knew we could trust to deliver Professor Blake and Professor Christopher safely to Dead Earth. You are the only man that fits this description._

_            We are sorry for any inconvenience this may cause you, but this letter is an order not a request. You are ordered to take Professor Blake and Professor Christopher to Dead Earth._

_                                                                        From Elder Rockwell of the Academy_

                        Jim almost crushed the paper in his hand in anger. Well it figures! You couldn't trust the Academy to keep their word, something would always come up. Since he was the best ship captain the Academy had, he of course would be their first bet for this mission.

            But it won't be so bad; Jim tried to reason with himself. Seymour looked like an enjoyable man. Seymour's colleague, this Professor Christopher, couldn't be so bad either, right?

            Very slowly, trying to keep his voice leveled and even, Jim said, "So am I to take you and this Professor Christopher person on your trip to Dead Earth?"

            Sheepishly, Seymour nodded, "Yes, sorry. I tried to get a different captain, but the Elders wouldn't see reason."

            Jim shook his head, "The trip to Dead Earth is very dangerous. The Elders were wise to choose me." He offered Seymour a weak smile, "Are you going back to the ferries?"  
            Seymour smiled, "Ah, no. The ferry closed down as soon as I got off."

            "You can stay with us."

            Seymour nodded, "Thank you. How should I pay-"

            "No charge. I always show respect to the professors. My mom, Sarah Hawkins, will show you to your room in a moment. You can sit down and I'll be around with food for you." Jim said, motioning to the table he had been sitting at.

            Seymour nodded once more and went to sit down. Jim turned and found himself looking into Morph's big eyes.

            Jim sighed, "I'm okay, Morph. I'm not _too_ angry."

            Morph nodded and then changed into a form of BEN. He showed BEN with a shocked face turning quickly into one of horror.

            Jim laughed, "Yeah, we'll have to drag BEN along. He's a really good navigator and he said he would be going next time with me."

            Jim then walked off to find BEN and ask him if he was ready for another adventure.

                        Later that night, Alyson walked into her room located on the third floor of the Academy, her shoulders almost sagging from the weight of the heavy books in her arms. All the teachers slept on the third floor of the Academy while the students slept on the second.

            Alyson's room was painted in a pale amethyst colour. In the room was a small bed with a pale purple, pale green and pale yellow quilt. Next to the bed was a night stand with a digital clock. She had a closet filled with cloths and shoes that she never normally wore. The only other thing in the room was big, beached wood colored desk. On it was piles of papers. Most of them were papers on ancient cultures or ruins, but there were of few sketches of people. Behind the desk was a window that gave a perfect view of the setting sun.

            With a gasp, Alyson plopped her heavy books onto her desk and leaned on them. All these books were filled with information about Dead Earth, but Alyson could tell most of them were fictional. It was all based upon what people thought had happened on Dead Earth. Many of them were too gruesome to be real. There was this one story that told of these religious people hanging innocent women and men because they thought they were witches. There was no way that could be true. Who would do such a thing? It was inconceivable.

            Alyson sighed and pushed the heavy books farther back on the desk. Then she sat down on the chair in front of her desk and caught her breath. Then she opened one of the drawers on her desk and pulled out a sketch pad.

            On the sketch pad were pictures of students in the courtyards she had spied from her windows. Most where all in pencil, but there had been a few that she had coloured in. One of her favourites was the picture she had drawn of a female student and male students meeting the courtyard at night. Alyson had been making up her class plan for the next day when had heard the girl giggle. She had looked out at the window and saw the boy and the girl laugh and kiss. Alyson couldn't help it, she drew them. And she looked at her masterpiece she couldn't help but colour it in. The picture was beautiful. It was drawn expertly and coloured just as well. It made Alyson proud.

            Alyson planned to bring along her sketch pad on her trip to Dead Earth. She would enjoy drawing the majestic mother-planet. 

            Alyson sighed happily and stripped off her cloths and got into her pajamas. She climbed into bed and shut her eyes.

            She dreamed of a glowing planet with hungry eyes.

                        The next day, the sun burned as bright as yesterday and Alyson sweated under her silver cloak. But she had to wear it; it was a rule for Academy professors to wear their cloaks when they went anywhere.

            When Alyson arrived at the ferry docks where she would meet Seymour she noticed that the old, stone building next the ferry building was being worked on. 

            Good, Alyson thought, that building looked like it was ready to collapse. And it was true enough. The stones had actually fallen before, on the top of a woman's unfortunate head. Alyson was glad to see the old warehouse was finally getting worked on.

            As Alyson stared up at the working handymen, creatures with green skin and very sharp claws, Seymour exited the ferry building. When he saw Alyson staring up at the decaying, stone building he smiled.

            "Alyson! Alyson!" He called.

            Alyson smiled and turned, "Professor, how did it go?"

            "Surprisingly well." Seymour answered, "Captain Hawkins was a little annoyed that his vacation time was interrupted, but other then that he took it pretty well. He agreed to meet us in two days time at the Ship Docks."

            Alyson frowned, "He's not with you?"  
            "No, he wanted to spend a little more time with his mother and other family members. That and his crew wouldn't be back for another day." Seymour noticed the disappointment in Alyson's eyes and blinked, "What?"

            "I just wanted to meet the famous Captain James Hawkins, that's all." Alyson muttered.

            "You will."

            "He is a nice captain?" Alyson asked, "I heard all captain were womanizing intolerable pigs."

            Seymour bellowed with laughter, "Not this one, Alyson. I'll admit to you some ship captains are rude and crude, but this one is very well mattered. Now, let's head back to the Academy and prepare to leave."

            Alyson nodded and Seymour lopped an arm around her shoulder. They walked passed the warehouse when Alyson stopped to undo her cloak, it was to hot to keep it clasped around her. She wondered how Seymour survived since he still had his cloak on. Seymour walked a few feet ahead of her and then stopped. He turned and offered her a smile. 

            "A little to hot for you?" Seymour asked, grinning.

            "I don't know you survive." Alyson said, unclasping her cloak and throwing it over her shoulder, "It's as hot as-"

            "LOOK OUT!" Bellowed one of the handymen on the rough. Alyson and Seymour glanced up.

            Alyson screamed as a big piece of stone tumbled to the ground, right where Seymour stood in shock. Seymour finally realized what was happening and moved to jump out of the way. The stone piece was moving to fast, however, and the next thing Alyson knew Seymour had disappeared into a pile of smoke.

            Alyson rushed forward, her heart pounding against her ribs. She made her way through the dust that was a cause of the stone slab crashing into the ground.

            Seymour's lowered body lay trapped under the rock. His eyes were closed and his arms spread wide. He appeared be unconscious.

            "Seymour." Alyson whispered, kneeling besides him. Tears filled her eyes when he did not respond. She grabbed the side of the stone slab and tried to pull it with all her might. The slab moved not an inch.

            Alyson was vaguely aware of screams of surprise and the heavy clanking of boots rushing down a ladder. All she could see was the stone crushing Seymour. Her nails scrapped against the cold stone. She pulled at the stone until her hands were raw and bleeding.

            Then the two handymen were besides her. They pushed their strong claw-like hands under the stone and lifted it. Weakly, they managed to move to stone slab away from Seymour.

            With a gasp Seymour's eyes fluttered open, but he fell quickly back asleep. The handymen stepped towards Seymour and one lifted him into his arms.

            "Ma'ma," the handyman said, "we're taking him to the hospital a few blocks ahead. Hurry there."

            Alyson nodded numbly, still kneeling. The handymen moved away from her and hurried up the block and disappeared into the crowd.

            Alyson knelt there for many moments, taking in what had just happened. When it finally hit, Alyson was up and running.

                        Fifteen minutes later, Alyson sat in a cool chair in a doctor's room. Seymour lay on a little table off to the side. They room they sat in was an off-white color with pictures on how the human body and certain alien bodies worked.

            "Alyson, for the last time I'm fine." Seymour said, "They say I just fractured a rib and broke my leg. It isn't that bad."

            "Isn't that bad? ISN'T THAT BAD!?" Alyson exploded, jumping from her seat and pacing the room, "You could've been killed, Professor! I thought you were dead! You have no idea what that felt like! I'm glad that all you got was a fractured rib and broken leg, but that's still a lot! You can't possibly go on the trip to Dead Earth now."

            "WHAT!?" Seymour shouted, preparing jump to his feet but when his body clenched in pain, he decided against it, "I have to go! I've been waiting my whole life for this! I'm going and no one can stop me."

            "I can and I'm afraid I'll have to." A doctor said, stepping into the room. He offered Alyson a smile before continuing, "Any stress on your rib or leg could cause it to get worse. And I need to make sure your rib and leg are healing properly."

            This time Seymour did sit up and gripped his side in pain, "But doctor I have to go on this journey! It's been my life dream!"

            Alyson walked over to Seymour and gripped his shoulders, "Professor, we'll just cancel the trip! We'll do it again when you're healed."

            Seymour lowered his head and was silent. Then he looked back up at Alyson with grief stricken eyes, "No, you'll just have to go with out me. Don't argue with me, Alyson. The Academy my not fund us again and Captain Hawkins may not be in port next time for the expedition. So you _have_ to go for me."

            Alyson embraced Seymour, "I'll take lots of pictures for you." She muttered to him.

            Seymour smiled, "I know. You'll draw some of them for me, won't you?" Alyson pulled away from him.

            "Of course and I'll even colour them in for you. It'll be like you're there." Alyson wiped away the tears in her eyes.

            But it wouldn't be the same, Alyson knew. She would be all alone with people she didn't know. The very thought was almost unthinkable. She didn't want to go without Seymour. He was someone she could trust, someone she could count on. What would happen to her without him?

            Alyson shook her head. Whatever happened to her, she would have to go. This was her dream as well as Seymour's. She needed to go for both of them. Live both their dreams. She could deal with everything else if she just kept that in mind.

            Seymour seemed to read her thought and brushed away a tear falling down her cheek, "You'll be wonderful." He promised, "Give that ship captain something to worry about. Why, you'll have the whole crew doing your every whim."

            Alyson laughed weakly and sniffled. Seymour was right. She was Professor Alyson Christopher, Doctor of Ancient Ruins and Cultures. She _wasn't_ afraid of being alone on a ship with a ruffian crew.

            Seymour nodded when he saw the light of defiance come back into Alyson's eyes. He then turned to the doctor, "Let's get a cast on me, Doc. I want to send the 'little professor' here off."

                        Enjoy it? I hope you did! I really like writing this fic and hope to write the sequels I have planned for it, but it's up to you! You need to REVIEW! Thanks, y'all and be sure to keep a look out for _Chapter Three: Convincing the Captain_. A little romance (not much, I'm afraid) is in the next chapter.

                                    _Until next time…!_

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	3. Convincing the Captain

                        Disclaimer: It is doesn't belong to me! But never underestimate the power of the Internet (and especially e-bay)!

                        AN: *blinks a lot as she reads reviews* how I never thought my story would be such a hit! Thank you all for reviewing! Can you say sequel in the making? Anyway, since we're nearing schools end I've been having more time to get chapters written and edited. But my Math Teacher decided to go into her last-minute-homework-spree and I'm going to be boggled down this week and next, so the next chapter may take some time but I promised to have it up as soon as possible. R&R!

Chapter Three- Convincing the Captain 

                        Two days after Seymour Blake had departed from the Benbow Inn; Jim Hawkins docked at the Docks on the Space Port Montresser.

            BEN sat on a wooden chair a few feet away from Jim. He was reading a computer map and muttering about crazy adventures. Jim smiled, for a robot BEN was so human-like it was scary.

            Morph was huddled against Jim's chest inside his cloths. Montresser had been very cold when they had left and Morph still hadn't gotten over it.

            As Jim watched his crew prepare to take aboard two professor of the Academy, he thought back to his departure on Montresser. Sarah Hawkins had been understanding when Jim had told her he had a mission to do and had to cut his visit shot. Amelia and Delbert had been happy for him while their triplets had badgered him for more presents on his return. He smiled fondly at the memory.

            Jim also wondered what this Professor Christopher would be like. He had heard about the professor. A leading expert in the field of Ancient Ruins and Cultures. He wondered if the professor was annoying, as he found most professors to be, but would this one? This professor could be interesting enough. He had never known an Ancient Ruins and Cultures professor before so he couldn't be sure.

            Sighing, Jim plopped into his seat at the controls. He was two hours early. He had wanted to be there on time and have everything set up for the two professors. Jim also liked to have a neat and tidy ship.

            Jim calculated that the trip to Dead Earth would take about a month, provided that they didn't run into any trouble once on the dead planet. It was all a bunch of big ifs, but Jim knew it wouldn't be one of his longer missions.

            It can't be too hard, Jim thought to himself, all I'm doing is going to Dead Earth, letting those professors take their notes and then heading back. That was basically the gist of it.

            Jim closed his eyes and thought of the planet, supposedly dead, he would be visiting soon. Something told him he wasn't going to enjoy this trip to much. In fact, he wasn't going to enjoy it at all.

                        Alyson stepped outside the Academy walls with a sigh. Nervous, she glanced down at her attire.

            Alyson had traded her professor robes in for a more travel-suited outfit. She wore a red shirt with sleeves reached her elbows. She wore red pants that had a belt attached to it. The belt was made up of two folds on top of one another. The material of the folds was every soft and felt good against her skin. On top of her red shirt was a gray vest that had a v-neckline. It tucked into her belt. She then had gray knee-high boots, which once it reached the top of her knee the material folded down until it reached her upper-calves.

            Alyson wondered if her outfit looked a little ridiculous, but she didn't really care. She liked the outfit. Alyson patted her head and made sure her dark bun was in place. She smiled, only a few strands of hair loose this time.

            Over her shoulder, Alyson carried a heavy rucksack. Her shoulders ached under the pressure the bag caused her. Inside the bag were her books on Earth, sketch pads, markers and change of cloths. She hadn't guessed how heavy it would be and now she was wishing she had.

            Alyson paused and looked behind her. Seymour rushed to catch up to her. He walked on unsure legs since he was using crutches to carry him. Alyson waited patiently for him to catch up to her.

            Seymour finally reached her five minutes later and Alyson looked over him, "Do you want me to help you?"

            "No, no!" Seymour said, frustration clearly in his voice, "By the great moon Celeste I'm going to get this blasted thing figured out on my own!"

            Alyson laughed, "Alright let's get going. We're already late." Alyson buttoned the cloak tightly around Seymour and pulled up his hood. On her own cloak, she allowed it to hang onto her only by a single button on her neck.

            Alyson forced herself to walk slowly, so Seymour didn't feel the need to push himself to keep up with her. But truly, Alyson was filled with adrenaline and her whole body was screaming to move fast. Her legs itched to run. She was so giddy; her whole body was screaming 'my dream, my dream!' The last thing she wanted to do was be late to her dream, but Seymour's health was more important.

            The Docks, where all of the ships were located, were crowded with people. People taking trips, people selling things, or people just waiting to see their loved ones return from a journey. 

            Alyson stood by Seymour side, fearful someone would push him down and he would not be able to get up. Alyson's instincts had been right. People hardly looked at Seymour as the pushed passed him. Alyson gripped his arm so to keep him upright should someone push him and he trips.

            Suddenly Alyson came upon the ship of her dreams. The R.L.S. _Fate. It was made of gold and silver paint. The mass was tall and wide and the crow's next stood proud and regal looking. There were two levels to the ship that could be seen. The top level had golden doors that Alyson guessed where the sleeping quarters._

            As Seymour reached her side, Alyson turned and gasped at him, "This is it! This is the R.L.S. _Fate."_

            Seymour smiled, "Yes, it is quite impressive isn't it?"

            "It's beautiful." Alyson whispered, "Let's go on it."

            Alyson walked up the wooden plank that connected the _Fate to the Docks. The plank was tilted and Alyson was aware of Seymour's grunts behind her as he struggled to make it up the ramp, but she was too caught up in the ship to help him._

            When Alyson got on the boat deck, the crew members moved about them, hardly looking their way.

            A crewmember passed her, he was a creature with scaly green skin with horns and wedded hands and feet. Quickly, as Seymour finally joined her on the boat, Alyson scooted towards the creature.

            "Excuse me, sir." Alyson said, tapping on the creature's shoulder carefully avoiding the horns sticking up from his shoulders, "But can you tell me where I am to find Captain Hawkins?"

            The creature turned and looked her over, "You one of the professors?"  
            Alyson nodded, "Yes."

            "You're late. The captain is not pleased."

            "Yes well…" Alyson motioned to Seymour.

            The creature chose to ignore her gesture, "He's up on the control deck. Up that ladder."

            Alyson turned to Seymour, "Can you climb up that?" She asked, pointing to the ladder.

            Seymour took one look at the ladder and gulped, "I'll manage." He muttered.

            Alyson nodded and walked over to the ladder. She placed her rucksack besides the ladder and began to climb. She heard the clatter of Seymour's crutches and then his grunts as he tried to pull himself up the ladder.

            With a huff, she pushed herself on the top deck of the _Fate and looked around. Where was this captain?_

            Captain James Hawkins's back was turned to her. From his back view, Alyson could see that Captain Hawkins had dark brown hair cut short around his head, like most of the Academy captains. His body was lean and well-shaped. He was wearing white pants with a black belt. He had mid-calves high boots, which he tucked the bottom of his pants into. His shirt was white and jacket-like. Alyson knew this because even though she couldn't see him all Academy captains wore this as the official outfit. She knew Captain's Hawkins's shirt had gold button and he had medals on his left side and a pocket on his right. The number of medals on a ship captain's shirt would be varied by how good he was. Even from behind, Alyson could tell he was most likely handsome. That made her blush.

            Alyson coughed and said, "Ah, Captain Hawkins? I'm… ah… Professor Alyson Christopher."

            The captain turned to her, dark blue eyes blazing. He's not handsome, Alyson thought, he's darkly handsome and her blush intensified. She hadn't expected the captain to look this good. His skin was a tan colour and his body looked even better from the front. He had high-cheek bones and a full mouth which, strangely enough, looked very dashing on him. His blue eyes were almost black and Alyson suddenly thought of a wild creature on a desert planet. Wild and untamed, that's what Captain Hawkins looked like to her.

            Captain Hawkins looked over her, eyes burning with anger. His eyes held annoyance and, when he had made a complete inspection of her, more anger. Alyson forgot her blush and felt her own anger rise. No looked at her like that!

            "You're late." Captain Hawkins grunted at her, "I was about to leave without you two."

            "We'll excuse me, captain." Alyson said through gritted teeth, "But you really have no right to talk to me so! I won't stand for your treatment of me two seconds after I talk to you! You will treat me with respect! And farther more, as for being late we got a little-"

            Captain Hawkins glared at her, "I show respect were it is deserved! So far you have done little to deserve it. Coming late and then demanding things of me. And as far as running late goes there's no excuse. I cut short my vacation time to take you to this stupid planet. The least you could do is show up_ on time."_

            "We're sorry about that." Gasped Seymour, finally climbing off the ladder. He pushed his crutches onto the floor and then pulled himself onto the floor. He struggled with getting himself up, but finally managed it.

            He then turned back to Captain Hawkins, "As you can see, I slowed us down. Sorry about that."

            Captain Hawkins's eyes showed actual concern, "What happened to you, Professor Blake?"

            Seymour smiled, "It involved a large stone and some broken bones. Nothing I can't handle." Then Seymour frowned, "But unfortunately, I will not able to go with you to Earth. The doctor highly protests. So it'll be just you and Alyson."

            Captain Hawkins's face paled, "What!? I have to baby-sit this… this girl?" He demanded, "I refuse to take just this little woman anywhere. I agreed to take you, Professor Blake, not this woman."

            Alyson glared at Captain Hawkins and stepped closer towards him. She was surprised when the captain did not back down. Usually her hard eyes and angry glared had people backing down. Obviously this rude captain had no idea how powerful she really was. Girl? HA!

            "Captain Hawkins, I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter?" Alyson said, her voice taking on her snobby tone.

            That only made Captain Hawkins more annoyed, "What do you mean?"

            "Well, the Academy's paying you, is it not?" Alyson said, thrusting her chin outward in a stubborn gesture, "This mission was an order as well, right? Well then, you have to do this. You have no choice."

            Captain Hawkins looked ready to spit nails, "Listen hear-"

            "Ah, Captain," Seymour said, smartly cutting in before Alyson actually hurt Captain Hawkins, "Do you have to cast off soon?"

            Captain Hawkins pulled his glare away from Alyson and faced Seymour, "Yes. I suppose you'll have to get off, yes?"

            Seymour nodded, "Let's head down, Alyson."

            Alyson brushed passed Captain Hawkins with a smug look on her face. She knew she shouldn't feel so smug, but it felt like a small victory for her. The captain was not what she thought he would be and Alyson thought he needed to be taught a lesson. She was no pushover and she wouldn't take any crap from a ship captain.

            Also, something about the captain irked her to no end. She wasn't sure what it was, but it made her whole body hot with anger. She didn't like it when her will was butted against and Captain Hawkins probably lived to do such things with people. She had a feeling their relationship was going to be tough.

            Jim glared as Alyson climbed down the ladder with Seymour. The woman was a menace! She thought she could just prance on the ship, _his ship, and tell everyone what to do. Well, Professor Christopher would have to think again. On his ship, he was in control. No prissy Miss Professor was going to tell him what to do._

            But Jim couldn't quite figure out what it was about that woman that irked him so. Sure, she was prissy and snobby, but he'd dealt with that before and a lot better, too. So why was this woman different? Sure, she was a lovely thing, but he'd seen women just a lovely or lovelier. There was nothing out of the ordinary about her beauty, expect for her sea-goddess eyes.

            It's because she's so damn annoying, Jim told himself, refusing to believe anything else, she just expects the world to roll over for her. Well, I'm not like that and its time she learned that.

            With that Jim went to join Alyson and Seymour.

                        "I don't think I can do this." Alyson told Seymour the minute they were out of Jim's earshot, "I cannot deal with that… that rude poor example of a man!"

            Seymour smiled as Alyson came flushed with rage. How cute.

            Seymour put his hand on Alyson's shoulder, "Be brave, dear-heart. Remember he's just a captain and you're an Academy professor."

            Alyson nodded, "You're right of course." She paused as Captain Hawkins walked over to them, "Goodbye, Professor."

            They embraced and Seymour looked over at Jim as he neared. His eyes said all as they met with Jim's. 

            _She gets hurt… you're dead._

            "Take lots of pictures for me." Seymour said when they pulled out of their embrace.

            Alyson nodded and stepped away from Seymour. Without another word, Seymour limped with his crutches down the plank and off the ship. Alyson's eyes hazed with tears as Seymour stepped into the crowd. He turned to her and offered a smile. Then Seymour waved to her and after she waved he disappeared into the crowd.

            In that instant, panic over took Alyson and she wanted to run off the _Fate and rush into Seymour's arms. She clutched the wooden railing of the ship so tight her knuckles turned white._

            But then Captain Hawkins was standing next to her. She looked over and up at him and saw he was glaring at the spot Seymour had been standing in moments before. Alyson swore she could almost here the captain's thought. _I don't have time to baby-sit this silly, greenhorn woman._ Alyson's back straightened and determination sparked her eyes. She would be damned before she showed Captain James Pleiades Hawkins any of her doubt or fear.

            Jim looked over at Alyson and shook his head once more, "I don't have time to be baby-sitting." He muttered.

            Alyson glared up at him, but spoke no words. Her anger was to enormous for them. Instead she began walking the ship deck, inspecting it. Since Jim was walking with her, as if he thought she would fall over the edge of the ship, she pretended to look with disgust at the ship.

            Jim groaned with annoyance but continued to follow. In this game of wills, he was sure he would not be the first to break the silence.

            The captain was on her nerves. She thought if she just kept silent he would leave, growing bored of her, but no. Jim seemed to want to make her life a living hell. Consumed with fury, she stopped abruptly and whirled to face him.

            "I don't need looking after!" She screeched angrily.

            Just then, a crate that had been held in a net about Alyson's head, snapped and tumbled right where Alyson was standing.

            With quick motions, Jim reached out and grasped Alyson's hand. He jerked her away from where the crate was and sent her tumbling against his chest. The box crashed a few inches from Alyson feet.

            Alyson looked up at Jim, instantly preparing to thank him when she saw him glaring at her.

            "Don't need looking after, huh?" Jim asked.

            Alyson pulled swiftly away. To think she was about to thank the man!

            "I could've saved myself!" She hotly, "I didn't need you, Captain Hawkins, to rescue me. Now how about you show me to my room and then get this horrible thing you call a ship moving, hmm?"

            Jim's jaw tightened and he thought the woman needed a throttle, but he was not the man to do it. Nor did he want to. From he now on he promised not to touch the woman with a ten-foot pole unless absolutely necessary.

            "Follow me, your Highness." Jim said sarcastically. He turned and walked to the ladder, leading to the second deck. As he and Alyson made their way to the ladder, he passed Rochester.

            "Start up the ship, Rochester." Jim said sharply, "Let's get this over with as soon as possible."

            "Yes, let's." Alyson agreed.

            Rochester looked at little taken back by Alyson's prissy/sarcastic tone, but nodded to Jim.

            "Aye. Aye, Captain." He said and hurried to start up the ship.

                        That night, Alyson's stomach twisted in knots. She thought she was going to be sick as the spaceship moved about in the dark currents of the galaxy.

            She remembered the take-off procedure and almost smiled. It had been beautiful to watch as the Montresser Space Port got smaller and smaller until it was nothing more then a speck in a black sky. She had seen that many times before, but every time she saw it, it was still amazing to her. And she hated to admit but the _Fate_ had had one of the best take-off's she had been on.

            But then the turbulence had started. All spaceships got it as they left the atmosphere of a planet. Alyson's stomach couldn't handle the bumps and she got sick easily. But they would be out of the turbulence soon enough, Alyson told herself. Then she would feel better.

            Alyson also knew her unsettled stomach was the result of getting very angry and flustered. And that was all the fault of Captain Hawkins.

            At the very thought of the captain, Alyson's lips twisted and she pushed her face into her pillow. Insufferable man! All day she had done nothing but argue with him. First it had been about Dead Earth and whether it was history in the making or not. Then they fought about the food. Then there was whether or not Alyson should help around the ship. And then there was when she should go to bed.

            Alyson was still fuming about that one. Alyson had wanted to stay up later and read her books on Dead Earth, but Captain Hawkins said that they had lights out at this exact time, no ifs, ands, or buts about it.

            So now, all Alyson could do was sit in her dark bedroom and fume about how much she detested Captain Hawkins. No, how much she _hated Captain Hawkins. Honestly, the man was a tyrant._

            He is quite handsome though, Alyson thought, to bad he doesn't have the personality to go along with it.

            Alyson raised her head and looked around at her bedroom. It was quite large, she supposed that was because it had originally been designed for two. The walls were a pale blue and there was a clock directly above her queen size bed. There was a small desk in the corner of the room where she had put all of her books and sketch pad. It always had vanity to put her cloths in with a gold framed mirror.

            Alyson turned on her side and shut her eyes. She was exhausted from her take-off and her arguments with Captain Hawkins.

            And tomorrow she would have to do it all again.

                        The next day, Alyson woke up when the light of day in space pouring into her window.

            Weakly, she glanced up at her clock and gasped. She had slept two hours more then she had planned to! Oh, she was late and this would look even worse in the captain's eyes.

            Not that I care, Alyson told herself as stripped off her pajamas, forced on new panties and a bra and then put on the cloths she had worn yesterday.

            She managed to force her disheveled hair into a bun, reminding herself to brush it later.

            Then she pushed open her door and stepped onto the high deck of the _Fate and breathed deep. Space… she thought, the blackest of black._

            She watched as Captain Hawkins's crewmembers moved about the ship. Rigging the sails, cleaning the ship, taking the small lifeboat out to scan the area ahead of them, or doing anything else that needed to be done.

            "There you are." Came a husky voice from behind her. 

            Alyson rolled her eyes and turned to Captain Hawkins, "Captain, fancy meeting you here. What did you do, just wait for me to get up?"

            "Don't flatter yourself, Professor. I was walking by and seeing now that our very own sleeping beauty had awakened, I might put you to work." Jim said, sounding annoyed. He did not like this woman.

            Alyson choice to ignore the sleeping beauty remark and just glared at him, "Work? Excuse me, Captain, but why must I work for you?"

            "Because it is my ship." Jim said calmly, "And when you are now my ship, you do what I tell you to."

            "How does anyone survive you!?" Alyson shouted with anger, "You must be the most intolerable man in all the galaxies!"

            "Better to be an intolerable man then an annoying woman with a degree in boring." Jim shot back.

            Alyson faced flushed with rage, "You… you… YOU ASS! How dare you? My degree is more interesting then all your trips across the galaxies combined!"

            Jim actually laughed at that, "I highly doubt that. You've been locked in your ivory tower for so long; you've probably forgotten what interesting even is."

            Alyson glared at him and hissed, "As your employer you have to show me more respect. That is, if you know how to show it."

            "I give respect to those who deserve it!" Jim retorted, his own anger rising, "You should be the one giving me the respect! I cut my vacation with my family short so I could drag your snobby-ass to some dead, forsaken planet! I hadn't seen my family in over seven months."  
            Alyson refused to feel sorry about that, "Your family's probably thanking me right now! I bet they can hardly survive those few days with you. I bet those few months away from you was a blessing to them!"  
            Jim opened his mouth to retort but found he was to anger to do so. Alyson had nothing more to say for the same reason. They stood glaring at each other. They bodies were inches apart and rage radiated from them.

            Finally Jim broke the silence when he loudly yelled, "BEN!"

            Alyson turned as she heard the metallic clank of metal against wood. A robot hurried up to Alyson and Jim. Offering a light smile, he saluted Jim.

            "What can I do for you, Captain?" BEN asked.

            Jim glared at Alyson, "BEN, this is Professor Alyson Christopher. She's the professor with us on this trip. I want you to go anywhere she does and watch over her. Make sure she doesn't do anything stupid."

            Alyson's eyes sparked with anger once more, "I don't need looking after." She growled.

            "I believed you do," Jim countered, "and I'm captain. Take her into the galley, BEN."

            "Captain Hawkins!" Alyson shouted, but BEN was already grabbing her arm and leading her away from the brooding captain.

            Jim sighed as he watched the professor being dragged away. He shook his head and turned back to his controls. He grabbed his pen to make mark on a map when it turned to pink liquid in his hands.  
            "Morph." He said as the pink blob looked up at him, "Were have you been for the past day?"  
            Morph quickly turned into a table and behind formed a pot over a burning fire with some cabinets.

            "The galley?" Jim laughed, "You lucky dog, leaving me here to deal with Miss Holier-then-Thou."

            Jim sighed once more and looked over to where Alyson had disappeared. This was going to be a very long day.

                        All done! I hope you enjoy reading this fic as much as I enjoy writing it! Don't forget to review! And look out for _Chapter Four: On Board 'Fate'_. What happens what Alyson's afraid of heights and she agrees to climb the mast of the R.L.S. _Fate_? It's Jim to the rescue!

                                                _And that's a wrap!_

-Lizzy Rebel


	4. On Board 'Fate'

Disclaimed: I don't own it (big surprise)!

                        AN: Okay, here's some Alyson/Jim action thrown in for ya, but it isn't as much as I originally planned… after musing about it, I decided to drag the love/hate thing out a little more. Sorry addy/angie, but from the way I'm writing Jim and Alyson are going to be mean to each other for quite a while still. But they will eventually start liking each other promise!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Four- On Board 'Fate' 

                        The first week everything went fine for Alyson and Jim. If you didn't count their constant arguments.

            Alyson couldn't remember fighting with any one as much as she did with Jim. The man was a menace! He was constantly pointing out her faults and getting her flustered and embarrassed. She still hadn't forgiven him for making BEN a baby-sitter for her. But something good did come out of that.

            BEN had become a good friend to Alyson after only a few days of being around him. And it was hard not to. BEN was just so kind and clumsy. He was funny and extreme. That and he knew a lot about Ancient Ruins and Cultures. Alyson and BEN could spend hours and hours talking about a dead race or planet.

            But what really bugged her was that Jim was so annoying that she found herself observing over him. She wanted to make his life as miserable as he was making hers. Honestly, the man seemed to live for the sake of annoying her. Even worse, was that Alyson hated Jim so much that she found herself staring at him when nobody was looking. How obsessive was that? She hated the captain so much she stared at him for no reason, without blinking.

            And it had to be that. What other reason could there be for Alyson staring at Jim. There was only one other reason and Alyson wouldn't even think about that. It was impossible for Alyson to like Jim. She loathed him.

            Exactly one week after Alyson had boarded the _Fate_; Alyson found herself climbing the ladder to where Jim sat.

            She walked up to him, hands on hips and glaring. Jim growled, but did not look up from his work.

            Alyson had come to understand that everything Jim did bothered her. She couldn't be around him more for a few minutes before she got angry and had to start yelling at him.

            Jim forced his eyes to remain on the paper. He knew the minute he looked up at Alyson, he would be taken over by rage. He didn't know why, but every time he was around her he was uncomfortable. He told himself it was because Alyson was so damn annoying. All she had done this week was nag. Nag, nag, nag. She nagged about the ship, her bedroom, his crew, and even him. It was grating on his last nerves and he hated it. He was but three seconds away from throwing her overboard the ship.

            He refused to believe that it was because Alyson's eyes were so burning. He refused to believe he was attracted to her. He didn't even like her.

            But if he didn't like her, nagged a little voice in Jim's head that sounded suspiciously like Alyson, then why did his whole body get hot and flustered when he was around her?

            Because, Jim tried to reason with himself, she's so damn annoying and nagging, just like the voice in his head.

            He heard Alyson sigh with impatience and then say, "Are you just going to keep your back turned from me and not look up at me?"

            Jim replied curtly, "Of course. I've certainly seen enough of you already, must we make it more?"

            But even as he said it, Jim wanted to turn around and look up at Alyson. Because he knew her enough to know that now her full lips would be in a pout of anger. And no matter how much he wanted to, he had to say that that _was sexy. It was just too bad that pretty face, body and pout didn't have a personality to go with it or he could've been falling head-over-heels._

            However, Alyson Christopher, even with her pretty features, was the last person Jim would fall in love with.

            Alyson gave another sighed and said, "I wouldn't bother you half as much if you would just include me." She pointed out, "And you know, I think with my help this ship could actually be presentable, and as for your crew…"

            Jim tuned Alyson out and pressed two fingers against his temples. From beneath his table, Morph appeared in front of him. Morph had figured out that Jim hated Alyson and seemed to try to do everything in his power to keep Jim from attacking Alyson.

            This time, Morph became a 10 then a 9, signaling to Jim to take deep breaths and count backwards.

            Jim did as Morph told him to, because he feared he was really going to throw Alyson overboard and the Academy would have his head.

            Deep breath, _10_…

            But Alyson keep on chatting about how bad a captain Jim was

            Deep breath, _9_…

            Didn't Alyson realize how annoyed she was making him?

            Deep breath, _8_…

            Jim realized Alyson had a very husky, sexy voice. It was nice to listen to.

            Deep breath, _7_…

            But Alyson was just going on and on. Now her voice was just plain annoying.

            Deep breath, _6_…

            "And you know, you could just give me something to do. I would think you would've thought of something for me to do, but apparently your brain-capacity doesn't allow you to think ahead." Alyson was saying because Jim was no longer able to tune her out.

            Deep breath, _5_...

            Doesn't she ever shut up, Jim thought. Just keep counting… counting… dear God, that woman is going to be the death of me.

            Deep breath, _SCREW IT!_

            No longer able to keep his anger under control, Jim lunged to his feet, sending Morph flying backwards. He whirled around to face Alyson, who for the first time looked afraid. But then anger came back into her eyes as she stood inches away from him, hands clenched into fists at her sides.

            Jim had the urge to place his arms on Alyson's shoulders and shake her hard, but instead he said, "You want something to do?" His voice was low, dangerously so.

            Alyson looked uncertain for a moment, but then her shoulders stiffened, "So glad you noticed." She said sarcastically.

            You don't hit women, you don't hit women, Jim told himself. Even though Alyson and her holier-then-thou attitude needed a good throttle, he was not the one meant to do it. He didn't hit women.

            To bad, though… Jim was pleased with the thought of throwing Alyson over his knee and giving her a good, well-deserved throttle. But the twisting of his gut told him he wasn't pleased with the throttling idea. It was something else.

            Ignoring that nagging voice, Jim hissed, "Can you sew?"

            Alyson blinked in surprise, "Excuse me?"

            Jim almost rolled his eyes. So he only got manners when this damn woman was confused? Wonderful.

            Instead of rolling his eyes again, Jim said, "I said can you sew. You know, sew? S-E-W. Its when you-"

            Alyson glared and interrupted, "I know what sew means, damnit! What has sewing got to do with anything?"

            Jim motioned to the main mast of the _Fate_, "We have a rip in on of our solar-sails. Some of the energy-thread we've stored will need to be weaved into the sails so that it stays intact. Someone needs to sew it."

            Alyson looked at the _very_ tall mast and her heart started pounding, "Why can't you just bring it down and fix it on the deck?"

            "I was planning to." Jim said with a smirk, "But since you want something to do, I figured you might be welling to climb up the mast and sew it." Jim knew with his next sentence he had her, "Unless you're too afraid."

            Alyson's eyes blazed with anger, "I am not afraid! I'll sew your damn sail! Where's the energy-thread?"

            "Right besides the mast, professor. Have fun." Alyson gave him another heated glare before she turned and strode to the sail, her legs looking wobbly. Jim smiled, "She's afraid."

                        I'm afraid, I'm afraid. Alyson thought as she wrapped the energy-thread around her arm. The thread was gold like and glowing. It was warm against her cold skin. Her whole body felt cold.

            She was aware that the crewmembers of the_ Fate_ were circling around her. She could hear there whispers from behind her. They were betting on if she would make it the mast. From their whispers the odds were against her.

            I'll show them, Alyson thought, especially that pig of a captain. At the thought of Jim, Alyson went even colder. I must not fail, she thought, not in front of Captain Hawkins!

            BEN was running up to her side and took her arms. When Alyson turned to look into BEN's robotic blue eyes, they were blank, but Alyson knew that was so because they could not hold emotion. She knew that if they could, they would hold concern.

            "Alyson," BEN said franticly, "don't do this!"

            Alyson wanted to stay and sobbed against BEN. She wanted to forget this whole thing and almost did, but then Jim was walking in front of his crewmembers and looked at her with his dark blue eyes.

            "Have Captain Hawkins ever climbed up the mast before?" Alyson asked, ignoring the arrival of the brooding captain.

            BEN blinked a few times before say, "Who? Oh, yeah, Jim's done that hundreds of times."

            "Then it should be no problem for me to do this." Alyson said calmly, when in fact her whole body was drenched in a cold sweat, "Anything Captain Hawkins can do I can to better."

            With that Alyson turned to the mast and placed her hand on the first step in the mast. The steps were just metal hooks sticking out of the wooden mast. They were all in a row and went all the way to crow's nest. From there, Alyson would have to shimmy out on one of the wooden poles extending from the crow's nest to reach the solar-sail that had the rip in it.

            Cursing her stupidity, Alyson began to climb. Below her she heard BEN say angrily, "Look what you did now, Jim!" Then he called up to Alyson, "Alyson, please come down! You're afraid of heights!"

            Thanks for reminding me, Alyson though with a growl. She told herself not to look down and concentrated on grabbing one step after another. The outer space wind rustled the strands that were loose from her bun. Her body was pushed against the mast as she forced her hands and feet to move.

            Then when the crow's nest was about two feet above her, Alyson couldn't control herself anymore and she looked down. A scream escaped her lips as she did so. It was so far down! All the crewmembers, BEN, and Jim looked like little specks. If she fell now she would surely die!

            Panic over took Alyson and she pressed herself against the mast and squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't get herself to move, her arms and legs would no longer obey her. All she wanted to do was stay perfectly still and cling to the mast.

            Just keep on moving, Alyson told herself, and you'll be at the crow's nest. Jim's watching you, don't fail.

            But even the thought of Jim watching her couldn't get her to move. In fact, she wanted desperately for Jim to be here with her. She wanted to feel safe and for some reason she thought having Jim around would make her feel safe.

            That's stupid, Alyson thought, Jim will just laugh at you. He should too! You've made it this far, you can make it the rest.

            Gulping, Alyson forced herself to grip the next notch and pushed herself up. Her body was shaking to bad to move properly and as she went to place her foot on the next notch, she slipped.

            A scream escaped Alyson as her feet slipped from their notches. Suddenly, she was dangling from the mast with only her hands keeping her to falling to her doom. She forced herself to regain her footing and cling to the mast, but she would not move. She wanted down now!

            I'm going to die! Alyson thought franticly, her fingers numb was clutching the mast, I'm going to die all because of my stupid pride!

            "Alyson!" Called a voice bellow that sounded like BEN, "Alyson you've got to keep moving! You've only a got a little ways to go!"

            Alyson shook her head, though she knew that the people bellow couldn't see her, and said with a shaky voice, "I… I can't! I'll fa… fall!"

            She didn't know if BEN had heard her, but she didn't hear his voice again. Tears streamed down her face and she pushed herself more tightly against the mast. She didn't know how she was going to get down, but she knew she wasn't moving from her spot.

            She didn't know how long she clung to the mast, though she suspected it was close to an half an hour. All she was aware of was the rocking of the _Fate and that if it rocked anymore forcefully, she would be sent tumbling downwards. Her fingers were so numb from clutching the notch so tightly that Alyson saw they had turned blue. She wouldn't be able to cling forever._

            Suddenly, she felt a body on top of her and Alyson let out a scream, but still keep her death-grip on the notch.

            She weakly turned her neck and looked into Jim's blue eyes. Instead of feeling embarrassment, relief filled her. She wanted cling to him instead of the wooden mast and the only thing that kept her from doing so was the fact that her fingers seemed to be frozen to the notch.

            Jim's feet were planted on the notch besides her feet and his hands were on the notch above her hands. For the first time, Alyson noticed that Jim had big hands, strong hands. And that he was very tall and his lean body, which was pressed against her own body, was very strong.

            "Let's get to the crow's nest." Jim said, his voice soft and soothing. But even his thick voice couldn't make Alyson forget her bone-chilling fear, but it almost did.

            "I ca… can't. I'll… I'll fa… fall." Alyson cried weakly, choking on her own tears.

            "Yes, you can." Jim said forcefully, "You've got only a few more feet to go. You can make and I'll be with you all the way."

            Alyson nodded silently and removed her hand from the notch. Her skin made a pealing sound as she did so for it must have stuck against the metal. Very slowly, Alyson made her way up the mast with Jim right on top of her.

            Finally, they reached the crow's nest and Alyson panicked again because she'd have to removed both of her hands from the notches, grasp the wood of the nest, and then boost herself up into the wooden, circular crow's nest.

            But just as she was about to start sobbing again, Jim gripped the cloths around her thigh with one hand and gave her a push. With strength Alyson didn't know Jim had, he pushed her into the crow's nest.

            Alyson's stomach slide against the wood crow's nest. She managed to move slightly so as to give Jim room to come in as well. But automatically, she found herself wrapping her arms around the mast that went through the crow's nest. She squeezed her eyes shut tight and forced herself not to cry with joy at being off of the mast.

            She then felt Jim's strong hands remove hers from the mast and Jim forced Alyson's back against the wall but Alyson did not open her eyes. It was not because she was embarrassment, but it was because she was afraid that when she opened her eyes she would see the deck of the _Fate_ so far below her.

            But then Jim's hands were cupping her face and he was saying, "Alyson, you were wonderful. You were great."  
            Alyson did open her eyes and then looked into Jim's dark blue eyes. She let out a sob and threw herself against him. Jim caught her and held her, rocking her. Alyson sobbed against his chest.

            "I thought I was going to die, Jim!" Since when did she call Captain Hawkins 'Jim'? Maybe it had to do with the whole life saving thing, "I was so afraid and I was so high up! I thought I would fall and I thought I would die!"

            Jim held Alyson as she cried, finally allowing all of her terror to come out. Jim was surprised to find that he was not uncomfortable with holding Alyson. In fact, it felt good to hold her soft body against his, but he did feel guilty. Alyson wouldn't be so scared right now if he hadn't pushed her to climb this mast. He remembered the terror that overtook him when Alyson had stopped moving, he had known in that instant that something was wrong. And then her body had dangled from the mast and he felt like he was the one dangling from the mast. Without a second thought he had gone to climb to her rescue.

            Alyson pulled away from Jim very slightly, far enough to look into his eyes, but close enough so that she was still in the circle of his arms.

            "I'm afraid of heights." She told him.

            Jim laughed at that, "I would've never known. You were very good for your first time. If you hadn't looked down…"

            Alyson shivered, "Don't remind me."

            Jim nodded and said, "I'm going to fix the sail since I'm up here. You stay here and I'll help you get down."

            He took the energy-thread from Alyson and set down a thick, black rope besides her. Alyson watched as Jim hopped over the side of the crow's nest and onto the poles sticking out from it.

            Any moment now, Alyson thought, I'll feel the embarrassment. Any minute now. But the embarrassment never came. All she felt was relief that Jim had saved her. The embarrassment didn't exist.

            Alyson was not sure how much time passed before Jim jumped back into the crow's nest but when he did come back, he offered her a grin. Then he grabbed the black rope he had left with Alyson and hooked it up into a metal fastener inside the crow's nest. Then he hooked the opposite end to a belt he had around his waist and turned to Alyson, who was looking at him with a blank face.

            "Okay, here's what we're going to do. This is a bungee-cord so, I'm going get out of the crow's nest and then you're going to get on top of me. Then I'm slowly going to lower us to the ground."

            Alyson took one look at the bungee-cord and Jim, "No." She whispered, "I can't! I hate heights!"  
            Jim gritted his teeth, "I'm aware of that, but you're just going to have to trust me."

            "What happens if I fall?"

            "I won't let you fall, get it? I'll be there with you the whole time." Jim explained, "Trust me."

            Numbly, Alyson stood and nodded. Jim slid himself over the crow's nest and pressed his feet against the outer wood paneling. He gripped the bungee-cord to keep himself from going down and waited.

            Alyson walked over to the edge of the crow's nest and forced herself to only look at Jim. She hooked her legs over the side of the crow's nest and gently lowered herself onto Jim so that her chest pressed against his. She pressed her head against his shoulder. Jim wrapped his legs around Alyson's thighs and gripped the bungee-cord tighter.

            "I'm going to lower us to the ground." Jim told her, "Hold on tight."

            Alyson gripped Jim's shoulder, but did not remove her head from his shoulder, "Don't worry about that." She mumbled against his cloths.

            Jim smiled and gently started to lower them, making sure Alyson was pinned tightly between his legs.

            After what seemed like forever, Jim and Alyson finally reached the ground. Alyson sighed when her feet touched the wood floor.  Jim pushed her gently away from him and unclasped the bungee-cord from his belt. Then he placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

            "Are you alright?" He asked.

            Here comes the embarrassment, Alyson thought, biting her lip. Back to mortal enemies, she thought.

            "I'm fine." Alyson mumbled lowering her head, "So you can just go ahead and laugh now."

            Jim blinked, "Why would I do that?" And then he smirked lightly.

            What was he, playing with her? She could already here the smirk in his voice Alyson thought, anger now replacing her fear and gratitude.

            Alyson glared up at Jim, "Because that's who you are."

            With that, Alyson turned and walked away. Jim's anger was now boiling over. He had just saved that girl's life and this was how she thanked him?

            "That how you thank the person who saved your life?" Jim shot at her.

            Alyson looked at him over her shoulder, once again Miss-Holier-Then-Thou, "Yes, that's how I thank the person who put my life danger after he saves my life. Glad we're on the same page, Captain."

            Then Alyson walked calmly over to her room, but half-way there she BEN and found herself engrossed in a conversation and forgot how much she needed sleep.

            Jim's face turned into a scowl. Damn women, he thought, especially damn that one. I save her life and this is how she thanks me?  
            Jim ignored the fact that it was his fault Alyson was up there in the first place and he ignored all the panic he had felt when Alyson had first slipped on her climb. The woman deserved it.

            Jim turned towards the galley, finding himself extremely hungry, thinking about Alyson. Looks like they were back to mortal enemies again. One would think saving someone's life would make the victim and the rescuer close friends, but not him and Alyson. They now seemed to hate each other more.

            As Jim walked into the galley, he glanced over at Alyson and BEN, who seemed to be in a very deep conversation. Jim was ashamed to feel jealousy as he watched Alyson laugh at something BEN was saying.

            Jim gave a startled yelp when something cold pressed itself against his cheek. Jim smiled and cupped his hands. Morph floated gently into them.

            With a sigh, Jim rubbed Morph, "What is about her, Morph? I mean I hate her, yet I hate to see her afraid or hurt. If I hate her, wouldn't I be glad to see her hurt or afraid? What's going on with me?"

            But Morph only smiled and looked over to where Alyson and BEN were located. He laughed and floated away.

            Jim sighed and continued his walk into the galley, "I think there may be more to my feeling for the good professor then I believe."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Mawahhha!... *coughs* sorry, had to do that because I can't seem to make Jim and Alyson like each other to much. I mean sure they'll like each other, but their pride will always be in the way! So maybe you're wondering how I'll get those two together? Excuse me while I laugh evilly again… mawahhha!…(okay I'm done) you'll have to read on! Don't forget to review! And stayed tuned for the next chapter (_Chapter Five: The Asteroid Field_) with a little more Jim/Alyson action. Maybe they'll finally realize they like each other? Nah!

                                    _"I love being evil!"_

-Lizzy Rebel


	5. The Asteroid Field

                        DISCLAIMER: I still don't own it… *sigh*

                        AN: I would first like to thank you all for reviewing! I'm glad you all are enjoying. I'm really getting a kick out of typing it. So anyway, I just want to give you a little overview of something that happens in this chapter. I'm sure some of you have wondered why Alyson was so interested in Dead Earth (but then again, maybe not). I've finally decided to go into Alyson's past! I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R!!!!!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  

Chapter Five- The Asteroid Field 

                        For the next week, things didn't change much onboard the R.L.S. _Fate. Alyson and Jim still fought like wildcats, but Jim was certain not to push Alyson too far and it could be said that Alyson didn't nag Jim as much, though she still did a lot of nagging._

            Alyson mostly drew now. She drew anything she saw, from the stars to the crewmembers. She didn't colour in must of them, though she was colouring in the one she did of BEN in a silly pose.

            But she found that, without realizing she had done it, most of her drawings were of Jim. She had him smiling at his pink glob, Morph. One of him ordering is crew about and her favourite one of Jim with his head lowered to a map, reading it with unwavering attention.

            Alyson frowned at the picture she was colouring in. It was the one of Jim and Morph. She couldn't help but colour it in. The picture was too perfect.

            But she wondered why she had drawn Jim so many times. She didn't even like him, right?

            Alyson sighed and pushed away the painting. Okay, so she liked Jim, but it was only because he saved her life. A sort of gratitude-crush thing. She refused to allow it to be anything else. That was all it could.

            She chose to ignore the fact that her heart seemed to believe different. Gratitude was mistaken for love all the time, Alyson told herself. I _am grateful that Jim saved me, but that doesn't mean I love him._

            Alyson nodded and smiled. Yes, that was it. Her heart was mistaking gratitude for love. She couldn't possibly love someone like Jim. Sure he was handsome, but he also arrogant, self-centered and extremely cocky.

            "See, I can't possibly love him." Alyson said smiling. Knowing now that she couldn't love Jim made her feel better so she decided to visit BEN outside.

                        Later that night, Jim walked down the deck of the_ Fate_. He was, as always, thinking of Alyson but this time it was in a good way. Well… sort of in a good way.

            Jim had already gotten over the fact that he was attracted to Alyson, she was a very beautiful woman. But that didn't mean he even liked her. In fact, he still hated her. Just because he was attracted to someone didn't mean he had to like them. Alyson was a beautiful and desirable woman, who wouldn't be attracted to her? He was a man after all. He knew a beautiful woman when he saw one.

            But of course, Jim would do nothing about his attraction to Alyson because he wasn't that horrible. He couldn't possibly romp with a person he hated. No, he would let his attraction fade. Over time all attraction faded. How many women had he been attracted to, but had forgotten them the minute he had left their port? Jim knew for a fact that all attraction faded over time.

            Jim's thoughts stopped abruptly when he almost tripped over a body. Cursing under his breath, Jim looked down and saw that he had almost tripped over Alyson, who was deep in sleep, her back cocked against the wooden wall of the ship.

            For a moment Jim was tempted to leave Alyson where she slept and let her wake up with a backache. In fact, Jim had even gone as far as walking past Alyson when he groaned. Rolling his eyes, Jim turned back to the sleeping professor.

            "Damn my bleeding heart." Jim muttered as he picked Alyson up. But he'd be damned if he cared her like some knight in shinning armor. So instead of carrying Alyson in his arms, he threw Alyson over his should, but gently enough so she did not wake up. His hand wrapped around her legs so she didn't fall off his shoulder and land on the deck with a nasty bang.

            Jim groaned as he dragged himself and Alyson up the ladder to the second floor of the Fate. He had never carried a sleeping woman before, but he had never thought they would be this _heavy_. As he climbed up the ladder Jim suddenly blinked and his face twisted, he cursed when he realized he would have to carry Alyson up to her room. Well, he certainly wasn't going to tuck her in.

            As Jim hopped onto the second floor a voice said, "Isn't that so romantic. You have Alyson thrown over your shoulder like a murderer would with his victim."

            Jim shot BEN a glare, "Hey, I didn't even want to take the damn woman up to her room. She deserves the backache if she's foolish enough to fall asleep on the deck. But no, I had to be the nice guy and carry the woman, whom I just happen to _hate, up to her room. Well, you can be certain I wasn't going to carry her like some white knight."_

            BEN shook his metallic head, "You know, Jim? For the life of me I can't figure out why you and Alyson hate each other. I mean, you two are so alike."

            Jim raised a dark brow, "Name on thing we have in common."

            You're both stubborn." BEN said instantly and grinned, "You both are very kind and you worry about other people-"

            Jim snorted, "Professor Alyson Christopher kind and concerned for anyone other then herself? That'll be the day."

            BEN shook his head again, "Really, Jim. You don't know her like I do. You two are too busy arguing about one thing or another to try to get to know each other. I'm sure you'll really like each other."

            Jim glared at BEN, "What makes you think I want to know her better? Maybe I like our verbal fights." He was sure to add a sarcastic tone to the final part of his sentence.

            At that BEN laughed, "I have no doubt you do. I think you really like Alyson deep down and the reason is because she's fighting on a level no one's ever fought you on before. She's the first person you've met that like you is too stubborn to admit she's wrong. You've never had that before. And I know that once you get past your stubbornness and looked at one another, you'll see the potential you two have."

            Jim shook his head, refusing to allow BEN's words affect him, and walked past the robot. 

            Jim walked over to Alyson's door and leaned down so he could turn the knob. Alyson slid down his shoulder and Jim had to stop abruptly so to stop Alyson from falling. Cursing, Jim leaned Alyson against the wood walls and used his body and one hand to cage her against the wall so she didn't slide to the side. His knee pushed gently against her legs so she didn't slide to the floor. Then Jim jerked open her door and he pulled Alyson back into his arms and took into her room.

            Gently, Jim placed Alyson on her bed and went to exit but stopped. He looked over at Alyson again. With a sigh, he walked back over to Alyson and removed her shoes and then placed a blanket over her.

            "That's all you're gonna get from me." Jim muttered and left the room before he decided to tuck her in.

            Jim shut Alyson's door and walked back onto the deck. BEN was long gone, probably to the galley, which was where he slept. Jim shook his head and went to his own room to get some sleep.

            Two hours later he was awoken by the scream of his crewmembers.

                        Alyson's bed gave a violent jerk and she went tumbling off of it. She screamed in pain as her head crashed into the floor.

            With a groan, Alyson raised her head and rubbed the spot where her head had collided with the ground. She squinted at her room and wondered why her bed had jerked so suddenly.

            Alyson realized that she was in her own room. She wondered vaguely who put her there and why she was still in her cloths. Shaking the thoughts off, Alyson stood and reached for her boots, which seemed to have been thrown to the end of her bed and shoved them onto her feet.

            Then the ground beneath her jerk and Alyson was on the floor once more. She realized it wasn't her bed that was jerking, it was the _Fate_!

            "What the hell…?" Alyson mumbled as she stood, "What's going on?"

            Just then the ship gave another violent shake, like something had hit it, and Alyson was thrown against the wall. Cursing, Alyson used the wall to help her slide to her door. She gripped the doorknob and turned it. Unfortunately another shake overtook the ship just as Alyson pushed open the door. Alyson gasped and she fell forward onto the hard wood deck.

            Alyson pushed herself up and gripped the railing. It was very dark outside, the only light from the stars around them, as she looked around. She gasped as she watched a dark round figure crash into the _Fate_. When the black ball hit the side of the ship the ship shook with a terrible force.

            Asteroids! Alyson's grip on the railing tightened. Asteroids were one of the most dangerous things you could run into in space. The only thing more dangerous then a group of asteroids was a super-nova.

            Alyson turned her head and looked up towards the control area of the ship. Jim stood there, barking orders at his crewmembers.

            "Captain Hawkins!" Alyson cried, pushing herself to him, "How did we run into asteroids?"

            Jim clutched the steering-wheel of the ship and didn't look at Alyson, "I have no idea. The asteroids must have gone off course! And why are you here and not-" Jim then looked over at Alyson and his eyes widened, "_You! Get back into your room! It isn't safe out here! We've somehow collided with an asteroid field!"_

            Alyson glared up at him, "So I've noticed! And I am not going back to my room! I will help because I'm part of the crew!"

            Jim growled but didn't have time to argue with her, "Fine, you want to help? Make sure all the crew's lifelines are secure!" He motioned to his, which was tied to the steering-wheel.  
            Alyson nodded, her face grim, "Yes, Captain." She turned and headed to the ladder.

            "And make sure to tie up your own!" Jim called after her, his eyes filled with concern. Then he turned back to asteroids, gritted his teeth and dodged as many as he could.

            Alyson almost tripped as she hurried to the mast where the lifeline-hooks were located. An asteroid hit the _Fate_'s side and she propelled to the mast. Alyson wrapped her arms around the mast and grabbed a long rope located near it. She knotted the rope in one of the hooks and then knotted the free end around her waist. Then she went to tighten all the other lifelines in the other hooks.

            When she was done, Alyson wrapped her arms around the mast and closed her eyes tight. What am I doing? she thought, I should've stayed in my room!

            It'll be okay, Alyson told herself, you did what you were told to do so now you just wait until Captain Hawkins steers us to safety.

            Content with that, Alyson kneeled and clutched the wooden mast. The crewmembers were moving around her, hasting to obey Jim. They didn't look twice at the trembling girl clutching the mast.

            "Help! Help!" Cried a voice that made Alyson look upward at the crow's nest. She gasped as she watched a figure clung to one of poles sticking out from the mast. What made her heart pound was the dreadful fact that she could not see a lifeline coming from one of the hooks for him.

            He must've been up there before the asteroids collided with us, Alyson realized, who is he? Alyson squinted her eyes and tried to get a good look at him. Suddenly she gasped. BEN! It was BEN!

            "Help me! I'm slipping!" Alyson could barely hear BEN's voice and she was sure no one else could hear it.

            Alyson turned around and looked for someone to tell of BEN's predicament, but she saw they were all to busy to even stop and listen to her. In horror, Alyson stood and backed up to look at BEN once more.

            He's going to fall, Alyson thought, someone's gotta save him! She looked around and spotted Jim still at the steering wheel.

            "Captain! Captain, BEN is stuck up on the poles!" Alyson cried, but her voice was lost in the screams of the crewmembers and the noises of the asteroids colliding with the wood of the ship.

            "Someone has to climb of the mast and get to BEN before he falls." Alyson said to herself. Who could do it? Who could possibly climb up the mast? Alyson looked around at the crewmembers once more but it was helpless. No one could help BEN, they were all to busy… except…

            Alyson's face fell. Oh God! She was going to have to climb up the mast and save BEN. She was the only one that knew he was even up there. Alyson shook her head numbly, she couldn't possibly! What happened last time she climbed the mast?

            But someone hadn't been stuck up there, a voice reminded her, you have to.

            Alyson cursed like a sailor and walked up to the mast. She gulped and placed her hand on the notch. You can do this Alyson, she told herself, you can do this. Slowly she began to climb up the mast. She forced herself not the look down, to concentrate on BEN. She moved faster then she thought she could when her whole body was trembling.

            Just as she was half way up, an asteroid crashed into the _Fate. Alyson's foot slip and she dangled on the mast before she found her footing. She wanted to just cling to the mast once more and wait for Jim to come and rescue her._

            But Jim's not here, she told herself, and you've gotta save BEN. With that thought Alyson pushed forward once more, moving faster then before. The faster you move, Alyson reminded herself, the sooner you can get down.

            Suddenly her head bumped hard against the wooden crow's nest. Alyson let out a cry of triumph. I did! I did! She thought. With renewed confidence, Alyson removed one hand from the notch and grasped the side of the crow's nest. Then the other hand grasped it. She pulled herself up into the wooden holder and drew in deep breath.

            "No time for rest." Alyson told herself. She made sure that her rope was still tightly fastened around her waist before standing up and hurrying over to the side of the crow's nest were BEN clung to a pole.

            "Oh, this is not how I want to die." BEN was saying in a raspy voice.

            Alyson swung her legs over the side of the crow's nest and straddled the pole. She slid her body across the pole.

            "BEN!" She called, "BEN, give me your hand."  
            BEN raised his metallic eyes to hers and gasped.

            "Alyson, what are you doing up here? I thought you hated heights!" BEN cried, moving towards her.

            Alyson smiled and took BEN's hand, "So did I! Now let's get back down onto the deck!"

            Another asteroid crashed into the ship and BEN tumbled towards Alyson, almost falling but Alyson grabbed his cold shoulders and helped him keep his balance. Alyson looked out at space and saw that the asteroid field was almost at an end, but the really big asteroids were at the end as well.

            BEN nodded and Alyson helped him get into the crow's nest. Without a word, Alyson held out her arms and BEN hopped into them. Alyson was vaguely surprised at how light BEN was, but it left her mind quickly when she slid from the crow's nest and out onto the notches again.

            As BEN and Alyson descended, Alyson was aware that they were getting away from the asteroids. Any minute a huge asteroid would be crashing into the _Fate. Alyson wanted to be off the mast when that happened, so she quickened her speed._

            Alyson's feet touched the hard, wood deck and she smiled with happiness. Away from the heights with BEN safely tucked under her arm.

            She grinned at BEN, who grinned right back. Then she looked out at the asteroids and her mouth opened in horror. The hugest asteroid she had ever seen was heading right towards them! They were going to be hit and the ship would totally be destroyed.

            With tears, Alyson made BEN kneel so they were less likely to be hit dead on. She pressed them both against the mast of the pole.

            Alyson had always thought her last thoughts before she died would be regrets. She had been wrong. She, for some reason, thought of Captain Hawkins. For some reason she was upset she was going to die before she really got to know him.

            Because her last thoughts were of Jim, Alyson turned her head and looked over at the captain.

            Jim's face was grim and his lips were pressed together tightly. His eyes never left the asteroid heading their way. His hands gripped the steering wheel and he stood perfectly still. Then Alyson watched as Jim jerked the steering wheel. Alyson almost toppled over as the ship gave a sudden jerk. She watched with fascination as the _Fate_ dodged the asteroid. The black asteroid scrapped against the side of the ship, but then floated in the opposite direction. Then it was all silent.

            It took Alyson a few moments before she realized that they were out of the asteroid field. When it did hit, Alyson gave a scream of joy and wrapped her arms around BEN's metal neck.

            "We're alive! We're alive." She cried pressing kisses against BEN's forehead.

            BEN laughed insanely, "Imagine if Jim hadn't dodged that asteroid at just the right moment!"

            Alyson nodded, respect for Jim flowing through her veins, and unhooked her lifeline. Then she turned and went to Jim.

                        Jim leaned himself against the steering wheel, breathing in deep strong breaths.

            His whole body was weak now that the adrenaline that had rushed through him was gone. All he wanted to do was sleep for days.

            His crewmembers walked up to him to pat him on the back, thanked him, or cheered him. All Jim could do was offer them a weak smile.

            "Captain Hawkins." Came a voice and Jim turned to see Alyson and BEN make there way up to him.

            Then Jim remembered what he had seen. He had watched as Alyson had climbed the mast to rescue BEN from certain destruction and respect for her replaced his tiredness. Jim also noted that Alyson looked as tired as he felt.

            Alyson gave him a shaky smile, "Well done, Captain." She said.

            Jim nodded, "Same to you, Professor. I saw you make your way up that mast." He laughed, "I always thought you were afraid of heights."

            "I am." Alyson said and smiled over at BEN, "But my friend needed me and I'm always willing to help a friend.

            Jim found himself wondering if Alyson would risk her life to save his. He didn't think so because they may have respect for each other now, but it would be gone as soon as the gratefulness for one's life faded away.

            BEN laughed, "Alyson was amazing! She climbed up and down that mast with no fear! And you, Jim, were amazing, too! I mean it's thanks to you we're all alive right now!"

            Jim nodded but he was looking at Alyson and she was looking right back at him. As BEN chattered, they stared into each other's eyes.

            I'm suddenly dizzy, Alyson realized, and light headed. It isn't because I'm looking at Jim, no it's because I'm finally realizing I actually climbed up that mast and didn't panic.

            But even as she thought this, Alyson was collapsing onto the floor. Alyson was so numb from head to toe, she didn't even try to lessen her fall by bracing herself. She was so numb, she was sure she wouldn't feel anything anyway.

            Jim reached out and caught Alyson in his arms before her body even hit the ground. Jim looked at her and saw her eyes were half-way closed, a sure sign she was about to go into unconsciousness.

            "Is she alright?" BEN asked, looking at Alyson worriedly, "She didn't hurt herself did she?"

            Jim smiled down at Alyson, "No, she's just exhausted. I think the shock's finally getting to her."

            BEN sighed, "Well, its certainly getting to me!" And plopped himself onto the deck.

            But Jim was ignoring BEN and looking down at Alyson. His body felt relaxed, like warm wax. Was this because he was holding Alyson or because he was relieved they had made it through the asteroid field? He hoped it was the latter.

            This is nice, Alyson thought as she slipped into unconsciousness, I never thought it would be, but being held by Jim is nice. Of course, I still don't like him or anything, but it's nice to be held once in a while, even by the person you hate the most. Now, I'll just go to sleep. I never realized how tired I was before.

            And I still don't like Jim.

                        The next night, Alyson yawned and found herself awake in her own bed on the _Fate._

            She blinked and rolled out of bed. She was aware that someone had changed her into her pajamas. It was a loose off-white shirt that reached her mid-thighs and loose off-white pants to match. The cloths she had worn yesterday were placed out on her vanity.

            Since it was still night, Alyson decided to wait on getting into her cloths. Instead she yawned and stretched. Realizing she was thirsty, Alyson headed out onto the ship to go to the galley.

            Alyson was surprised how spooky the _Fate_ looked like when it was dark and empty. The creaks and moans of the ship definitely added to its spooky appearance. The ship seemed to sway with the movement of her feet.

            You're being silly, Alyson told herself, there is nothing wrong with this ship, you've just never heard the noises before.

            Content with that, Alyson hurried down to the galley, which was located beneath the ship.

            The galley was lit by two small candles and a fire in the middle of the room. The light from the fire danced off walls and stairs as Alyson made her way into the galley, her stomach rumbling.

            As Alyson walked into the galley, she was taken back when she saw she was not alone in the _Fate_'s kitchen.

            Jim sat at one of the dark, wood tables reading a paper and sipping some water. He looked up in surprise when he heard her movement.

            "What are you doing here?" Alyson asked instantly.

            Jim glared at her, "It's my ship. I can be wherever I want. I should be the one asking what you are doing here." He ignored the fact that his whole body seemed to be acting in ways he didn't want to name. The sight of a rumpled Alyson certainly got his juices flowing. Her hair was a disheveled mess and her eyes were big with sleep. Bedroom eyes, he thought. The kind that made men go crazy with want for a woman. But it didn't make him.

            Alyson glared right back at him, "I was thirsty. Since I've probably been out for about a day, I didn't think you would mind if I got a glass of water. It's not like I was asking for food or anything."

            Jim shook his head, "You've got that right about the food, but I can abide one glass of water. _One_."

            Alyson rolled her eyes, "O, thank you! You're so kind! You must have women swooning over you wherever you go!"

            As Alyson moved to get her drink, Jim mumbled, "You'd be surprised." When she came back, Jim said, "As far as swooning over me goes, you didn't seem to have a problem doing that yesterday."

            Alyson's face paled, "Trust me, had I the choice I wouldn't have! The last thing I want to do is boost your already oversized ego."

            They lapsed into silence. Jim wondered if it was because if they were too tired to argue or if it was because of the respect he had felt for her the day before. For some odd reason Jim hoped it was the latter. Jim also noticed that this argument seemed to more of a teasing-argument then an all out scream-feast.

            Jim sighed and said, "You know, I've always wondered why you wanted to go to this dead planet so badly."

            Alyson shot Jim another glare, "Why do you care?"

            "Just making conversation." Jim growled, "For the life of me I can't understand why we hate each other so much either."

            Alyson shrugged, "That's the why it has to be. Why change it?" When Jim nodded in agreement, she went on, "The reason why I want to go the Dead Earth so badly is to find my roots."

            "What?"

            "Really. See, I'm an orphan. I don't know who my parents are or what they were like. All I know about them was that they were best professors at the Academy. They were visiting another Academy when they ran into a super-nova. They were sucked into the black hole. I was only two and the Academy decided to raise me on the school grounds instead of putting me into an orphanage. Seymour Blake was the only professor willing to father me. I remember sitting on his lap while he read one of his Ancient Ruins and Cultures books. I got into it from watching him, but when I did find about the Mother-Earth theory I got really into it. All my life I had felt incomplete because I didn't know my roots, my heritage, but if this Mother-Earth theory was correct then my heritage was right in front of me. I thought learning about Earth, my heritage, would make up for not having the two things I've always yearned for. A mother and father." Alyson said, looking away.

            Jim was silent for a moment, taking it in. He felt like her understood Alyson better now. Everything she did made sense now.

            Which was a bad thing.

            Alyson looked back up at him, "Didn't you ever wonder about you heritage?"

            Jim laughed at that and shook his head, "No, I never wondered about my heritage. I was to busy chasing pirates."

            Alyson blinked and said, "Isn't that what you do now? Chase pirates, I mean." When Jim nodded Alyson continued, "You know Captain, I've always wondered about one thing. There's this rumor that when you were around 15 you actually found Treasure Planet, the planet with the loot of a thousand worlds. Is it true?"

            Jim smiled and sighed, "Yeah, its true. I really found Treasure Planet." When Alyson just stared, he continued, "I got a map to it from this pirate, Billy Bones, who was running away from this pirate, John Silver."

            Alyson's brows crinkled, "I heard that name before. John Silver's not a really bad pirate, but just one the Academy's never caught."

            Jim nodded, "Exactly. Well, Doctor Delbert Doppler and I went onboard the R.L.S. _Legacy, where John Silver and his cutthroats were pretending to be a crew. Using my map, we made it to Treasure Planet when John Silver and his crew did mutiny. He captured Delbert, the captain of our ship, Amelia, and me and forced us to show him where the treasure was. Unfortunately, the original pirate that stole the treasure didn't want to share it, even after he had died, so the minute we found his hoard the whole planet began to explode. We barely managed to escape the planet alive, but when we did John Silver escaped from the ship and I haven't seen him ever since." Jim frowned as he lied to Alyson about John Silver escaping from the ship. He was well aware he had helped the old pirate escape, but why did he feel so bad about lying to Alyson? He didn't like her! This was a bad sign._

            Alyson smiled weakly, "I think you liked this John Silver person."

            Jim nodded, "I never knew my father, see, and John Silver was the first person I'd known that act fatherly towards me."

            Alyson smiled, "I know the feeling."

            Jim looked into Alyson's sea-goddess eyes and almost groaned. His whole body heated up. He wanted to drag Alyson across the table and kiss the living daylight out of her.

            I don't like her, I don't like. Jim told himself, it's just lust. He stood quickly before he did what he was thinking about.

            "Where are you going?" Alyson asked.

            Be mean, "Well, the conversation was just dandy and for a moment I actually thought you were nice, but you're half awake so I can't take this conversation seriously." Jim sneered, hating himself.

            Alyson glared at him once more and stood up as well, "I should've known better then for you to understand!"

            Alyson turned and stormed away from him and Jim almost called her back. I don't like her, he reminded himself.

            "Get some sleep, Professor." Jim called to her, "We're stopping at the Nuctora Space Port tomorrow to stock up on supply."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Did you like it? I hope you did! Anyway, keep a look out for _Chapter Six: The Nuctora Space Port. It's the last galaxy before Dead Earth and Alyson's just found a clue that might give them a hint as to what goes on on Dead Earth. Don't forget to REVIEW ME! I shall greatly appreciate it!_

                        _"Luke, come over to the dark-side. And on your way pick up some milk."_

-Lizzy Rebel


	6. The Nuctora Space Port

                        DISCLAIMER: Is this really necessary?

                        AN: Thanks for reviews ya'all! (I just finished watching _Sweet Home__Alabama for the 10th time and I'm feeling a little Southern.) Anyway, before we get started, just one quick note. In this chapter the Nuctora Galaxy is also called the Andromeda Galaxy. This galaxy is actually real. It is the coolest galaxy to ours and I have it on good reference that that is its real name! So look, a little science thrown in! Have fun!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~___

Chapter Six- The Nuctora Space Port          

                        The Nuctora Space Port was located in the Nuctora Galaxy. It would be the last living thing that the _Fate would see before their return home to Montresser after they visited Dead Earth._

            Very few people actually lived in the Nuctora Galaxy for it was very far away from other living galaxies. The few people who did live in the Nuctora Galaxy all lived in the Nuctora Space Port, or NSPO. The space port was a circular planet that had glass walls curving around it. The bottom of the planet was flat with a long antenna sticking out of the middle on the bottom.

            As they neared the glass sphere Alyson's lips tightened. She was still angry at Jim and she wasn't likely to forgive him anytime soon.

            Not only was she still angry at Jim for what he had said last night, but she was also angry that Jim planned on staying at NSPO for five days, when all they needed was two. Alyson's almost groaned with a headache when she remembered how their raised voices pounded through her ear.

            Why do I also fight with Jim? Alyson wondered with a sigh, but then her beck stiffened, because he's an arrogant jerk!

            "You're pouting." BEN said, moving to stand next to her.

            Alyson glared over at the robot, her eyes blazing, "I am NOT! You must be imagining it!"

            BEN smiled and touched Alyson's lips with his cold fingers, "I think not. I may be an unfeeling robot, but I know a pout when I see one."

            Alyson swatted at BEN's hand and walked away, her whole body trembling with rage. She stomped up the ladder and walked over to where Jim stood with Morph on his shoulder.

            Alyson glared at him and crossed her arms over her chest. Jim looked at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed.

            "Five days and that's final." He said calmly.

            "That's so stupid!" Alyson exploded, "It'll only take two days to fix the ship! Why must we stay 3 days longer!? I want to go to Dead Earth as quickly as possible!" She was going to hit him in a moment, Alyson thought and oh was it going to hurt _badly_. She almost smiled at the thought of Jim's pain. Almost.

            Jim laughed, "Believe me, Professor, I want to get you to Dead Earth as quickly as possible as well, but I also take good care of my ship. We may need only 2 days, but adding another 3 days on top of that will insure the safely and well-being of my ship." With that Jim turned back to the steering wheel.

            "I hate you." Alyson said softly, surprised to find that she didn't think it was true. She didn't hate Jim.

            Jim choice to ignore the ache in his heart when she said that. I don't like her, he reminded himself for the thousandth time, it's just lust.

            "Rochester," Jim said to his helmsman, who was right below him, "prepare the docking procedures."

            Rochester nodded, "Aye, Captain." To the crew he said, "Alright you space-dogs! You heard the captain! Docking procedures."

            Jim turned back to Alyson but found the woman had disappeared. Shaking his head, Jim turned to Morph.

            Morph sighed as Jim stroked his chin, "What is about her, Morph? She's under my skin in a way I don't want but it's not a bad way."

            Morph made no reply, he just sighed.

                        "Alyson, what are you doing?" BEN called after Alyson an hour later as Alyson clasped her silver cloak around her body.

            Alyson didn't reply, but made sure her glossy, midnight hair was stuck up in it's messy bun. Her hands tangled with the loose strands that had come free from the bun, but she really didn't feel like fixing them. With a huff of annoyance, Alyson turned and walked to the plank that hooked them to NSPO.

            Jim had ordered everyone to stay on the ship until he got someone to start fixing it, but the last thing Alyson wanted was to be near Jim. That and she was still angry at him so Alyson was looking for anyway to annoy him, and disobeying a direct order from Jim was sure to vex him, so Alyson was all up for leaving.

            "Alyson! Alyson!" BEN was calling, running after her until the plank started.

            Alyson pulled her hood over her head and covered her hair. Then she turned back to BEN and smiled slightly.

            "I'm just going to look around, BEN." She said, "I'll be back soon."

            "But what happens if Jim finds out?" BEN called, gripping the railing in his metallic hands.

            Alyson shook her head and began to walk down the plank, muttering under her breath, "Captain Hawkins can do what ever he pleases, but that isn't going to stop me. I don't abide by his rules."

            Alyson ignored BEN's shout and pulled her cloak tighter and stepped onto the ground of NSPO.

            Even though few people lived on the space port, enough people were visiting to make a crowd almost as big as the one on the Montresser Space Port. Alyson hurriedly excused herself as she bumped into the soft back of a pink creature.

            The creature snorted at her and moved quickly out of the way, looking very annoyed.

            Alyson glared at the creature, "How rude." She mumbled to herself and began to walk out of the market.

            As Alyson walked onward, she found herself surprised by the large houses just outside the market. They were mostly made of stone and about half the size of the Academy each. The green grass was artificial but still had the smell of healthy grass. It was so real that Alyson was tempted to lie on the grass and bask in the artificial sun glowing on the space port as well. But to do that Alyson would have to get past the iron bars that surrounded each house/mansion.

            "Why would anyone need bars around their house anyway?" Alyson wondered out loud and then said, "Oh, yeah! Most of the people living on NPSO are famous signers, actors, or some other kind celebrates. No wonder there's a crowd, everyone's trying to see the celebrates."

            Alyson wondered who lived in the big white house she was looking at. It had a huge porch under a curved roof. A huge, ancient-looking chandler huge from the porch ceiling and ancient chairs lined the porch as well. The iron bars turned into a huge gate with a curved top. Alyson's eyes widened when she saw the guards standing there, guns pressed against their shoulders. Numbly, Alyson turned back to look at the massive house.

            "Who could possibly live in there and need all the protection?" Alyson wondered. Curiosity got the better of her and Alyson walked up the guards. She was aware with a pounding-heart that they were a least a foot taller then her.

            With grim faces, they looked down at her. Their eyes where cold as the guard on left barked, "What do you want, girl!?"

            Alyson offered a weak smile, "Um, hi. I was just wondering who lives in that house you're guarding."

            The guards exchanged glances and they seemed to agree on something, even though their faces were unreadable.

            "Are you daft, girl?" Said the guard on the right, "Don't you know who lives here?"

            When all Alyson did was stare at them, the Left-Guard sighed and said, "Lady Typhena lives here!"

            Alyson was about to say 'who?' when she finally remembered, "Oh? Oh! Lady Typhena!"  
            Right-Guard rolled his eyes, "Jeez girl, have you been living under a rock all these years?" Then he laughed meanly.

            For some reason, Alyson took more offense to the Right-Guard's insult than she did to Jim's insults. How very odd indeed.

            Alyson smiled tightly and the guards' laughter exist, "How might I get to meet Lady Typhena?"

            Left-Guard laughed, "There is no way! Lady Typhena had a strict no-visitors policy."

            "Well that's not entirely true." Right-Guard pointed out, "If an Academy ship captain should come up here and claim important business with Lady Typhena, then we have to let him or her pass."

            "Well, what would a ship captain want with Lady Typhena in a business sense?" Left-Guard asked Right-Guard, apparently forgetting about Alyson.

            "Well, you know the rumors about Lady Typhena…" Right-Guard trailed off.

            Alyson almost laughed. Oh, she knew the rumors about Lady Typhena and this was perfect!

            "Thank you boys!" Alyson said, happily, "See you tonight."

            The guards gave her confused looks but Alyson ignored them. She continued on her exploration, looking forward to when she returned to the _Fate._

                        Jim watched as BEN flinched as he neared him.

            And he should, Jim thought angrily, after he didn't tell me Alyson ran off. Only about 30 minutes after Alyson had disappeared in NSPO, Jim had found out about Alyson's little adventure. Now it was almost night and she still hadn't returned.

            "Where the hell is she, BEN!?" Jim demanded, his eyes blazing, "It'll be night soon and she might not be able get back to the ship."

            I'm only worried about her because of my responsibility, Jim told himself, not because I like her.

            BEN looked out onto the docks and market of NSPO, "I really don't know. I thought she'd be back by now."

            Jim glowed and considered going out into NSPO to get her, "Damn woman. If she isn't home in 10 minutes, we're going out to get her."

            "Don't tell me you were actually worried about me." Came Alyson's sarcastic remark.

            Jim wheeled around and faced her, relief flooding him like a tidal-wave. But now that his worry was gone, he could feel anger pound in him as well.

            "Of course I was." Jim said, barely about to keep his anger in check, "You're _my responsibility. Should anything happen to you I have to answer for it. That's the last thing I want."_

            And because I don't want to see you hurt, Jim added silently. That's a lie! he thought when he realized what he had thought the first time.

            Alyson refused to allow the hurt she was feeling to show on her face, "I'm perfectly capable to take care of myself."

            Jim rolled his eyes, "Yes, you've proven that."  
            Alyson turned her head to glare at him, but then surprised him when she smiled very sweetly.

            Too sweetly, Jim thought.

            Alyson stepped towards Jim and placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed his face very gently. Jim almost stepped back but was too captivated by Alyson's warm hand to do so. He gritted his teeth hard as he forced himself to not grab Alyson's hand and kiss it.

            I don't like her, Jim thought, I don't like her. It's just lust, just lust and Alyson doesn't even like me.

            Jim got more proof to the latter thought when Alyson's face turned back into her glare and she pulled hard against the skin of his cheek. Jim cursed like a sailor when Alyson pulled his face to hers by the skin of his cheek.

            "You're lucky I need a favour from you or you'd have a bloody nose by now." Alyson growled to him and Jim just glared at her. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw BEN dash away. 

            Lucky him, Jim thought.

            Alyson let go of Jim's face with a sigh of disgust. Jim moaned softly and pressed a hand to his throbbing cheek.

            "Why should I do any favour for you?" Jim hissed.

            Alyson laughed, "Because I'll make your life a living hell."

            "And you haven't already?" Jim said and when Alyson just glared, he continued, "Prove it."

            Alyson stepped towards him and planted the heel of her boot firmly down on his. Her sharp heel pressed down hard on the leather of Jim's own and he growled. He grabbed Alyson by the shoulder and hauled her off his foot.

            "I'm wishing to God right now that you were a man because I don't hit women." Then he said, "What's the favour."

            I can barely think, Alyson thought, he's to close, to hot. Calm down, remember what you want. Remember that you hate him. But it was hard to do so when you were staring up into those dark blue eyes.

            Shaking her head, Alyson said, "Lady Typhena lives here and I want to go see her."

            Jim placed Alyson back on her feet and frowned in concentration, "Lady Typhena…? The singer Lady Typhena?"

            Alyson rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "You know of any other Lady Typhenas?"

            "I was just asking." Jim growled, "Anyway, why do want to see Lady Typhena? You're not the kind of person that strikes me as music interested."

            "I'm not." Alyson said, "But there is a rumor that says that Lady Typhena is a true blood Earthling. It says she escaped Earth when she was fifteen and that was why she never got past NSPO. That rumor has always been over looked because there was no proof that Dead Earth was ever living, but now that there is, Lady Typhena could really be an Earthling. If she is, then she can prove that there still is life, or was life, on Dead Earth around 78 years ago."

            "Let me get this straight. You want me to trek all over NSPO so you can see this singer, who just _might_ be an Earthling."

            Alyson nodded, "And you really don't have a choice if you want your sanity." With that she smirked.

            Jim rolled his eyes, but knew it was true, "Fine, all right. I'll take you to see this singer."

            Alyson laughed and grinned, "Well, let's go now before she goes to bed."

            Jim rolled his eyes and called up to BEN, who was watching them from the control area, "BEN, watch the ship while I take the professor here to Lady Typhena's home."

            Alyson waved to BEN, who waved back, and then she and Jim walked into the now empty streets of NSPO.

                        Alyson grinned and walked up to the two arrogant guards that guarded Lady Typhena's door. Jim trailed at her heels, walking with mush less enthusiasm then Alyson.

            "Hello, boys." She said and the guards looked at each other, "I'm here to see Lady Typhena."

            Right-Guard laughed, "I guess you aren't as smart as you look." Roughly he grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, "You ain't gonna see Lady Typhena without a ship captain's pass, but I'd be willing to keep you company, little missy." Left-Guard laughed cruelly.

            Normally, Alyson would've panicked the minute her body was pressed against the Right-Guard's, but she was just glaring now. For some reason, knowing Jim was behind her made her feel safe and she wasn't afraid.

            Jim, however, was almost unable to stop himself from attacking the guards. He refused to believe it was because the guards were man-handling Alyson in particular. He told himself it was because he didn't like to see any woman man-handled by a pair of lowlife buffoons.

            So Jim, with his anger burning, strutted right to the Right-Guard and pushed his Academy Ship-Captain's pass right in front of his face, "Drop the woman and let us pass or I'll report you."

            The Right-Guard growled and pushed Alyson back to Jim. Alyson didn't even flinch; she just glared and waited for the guards to move. The guards did so, but reluctantly.

            Jim grabbed Alyson by the arm and led her past the guards and onto the cement walkway leading to the white mansion.

            Alyson turned to smile up at Jim, "Why, Captain, that so heroic! When are you going to sweep me off my feet and carry me onto you white horse?"  
            Jim growled and walked faster, pulling Alyson with him, "I didn't do it to protect you. I just want to get this over with as soon as possible."

            "Oh." Was all Alyson said and lapsed into silence. For a reason she wouldn't name, she was upset that Jim hadn't been worried over her. But that was silly, she told herself, she didn't care.

            Jim and Alyson stepped onto the porch and Alyson was tempted to sit on one of the ancient looking chairs lining the porch, but Jim was already knocking on the big white door. And loudly.

            An aging woman, most likely the maid, answered the door. She opened it just a crake to peer out at them and asked, "Who is it?"

            Before Alyson could open her mouth, Jim said, "I'm Captain James Hawkins of the R.L.S. _Fate_. I and Professor Alyson Christopher have business with Lady Typhena. We need to see her immediately."

            The maid nodded and said, "Of course. Please follow me."

            The maid led them to a holding room, Alyson guessed. It was white surrounded by glass tanks with fishes on two sides of the walls. The furniture consisted of a white couch and two, thick chairs on either side. In the middle was a black coffee table. A huge contrast to the white room and carpet. Looking at the carpet, Alyson had the sudden urge to take off her shoes and rub her feet against the soft looking rug.

            "Please take a seat." The maid said, "Madam shall be here for you shortly." She turned, her short skirt flapping, and walked out of the room.

            Alyson and Jim looked at one another and then shrugged. They turned to the couch and sat down. Silence deafened the air.

            Jim threw his hands on the back of the couch, trying to look casual. But he wasn't feeling casual. For some reason, this place made him uneasy. It was neat as button and as pretty as a star, but at the same time there was a deep feeling of loss that circled the room. He couldn't explain it properly except in that way. Jim glanced around over at Alyson and knew he was not alone in the feeling.

            Alyson cupped her head in her chin and leaned her elbows down against her knees. She bit her lip as the feeling of grief and loss swept around the room. She couldn't explain what it was exactly that she was feeling but it was so big and powerful that it was all she could do not to cry out. Why would Lady Typhena want to live here? Unless she was the one causing the grief and loss feelings.

            Alyson's thoughts were broken when she heard feet slide against the stairs. She and Jim stood and moved over to the white curved staircase. The walls of the staircase were too high for them to see over, so they waited for whoever was climbing down the stairs to reach them.

            The first thing Alyson saw was pale blue slippers stepping gracefully onto the carpet. Then she gasped as a beautiful woman turned to them. She was wearing a pale blue bathrobe to match her slippers. The robe was beaded with pearls. Her hair was the color the sun shining off a moon-planet. Her skin was pale as fine porcelain. Her body was shapely and lean. Her eyes were burning gold.

            Alyson pressed a hand to her lips to stifle a gasp. The woman standing before her looked no more the 22 years of age! And yet… if she was Lady Typhena, she should have looked at least 90. What was going on?

            Alyson glanced at Jim, and from the way he was staring at the woman, he didn't seem to care that if she was Lady Typhena was 90 years of age. Searing jealousy coiled in Alyson's stomach. Alyson suddenly felt embarrassed. Why was she jealousy? She didn't even like Jim!

            Alyson took an attentive step towards the pretty woman and the woman smiled a smile that did not reach her eyes. Alyson found herself looking deep into those golden eyes. Alyson then saw the one thing that gave away Lady Typhena's old age. Her eyes held the look of heavy burden and they just seemed… old.

            "Are you… Lady… Lady-"

            "Lady Typhena?" The woman asked for Alyson, who was stuttering, "Yes I am. And you must be Professor Alyson Christopher and Captain James Hawkins."

            For the first time in her life Alyson was speechless and Jim spoke up for her, "That is correct, but how did you know?"

            Lady Typhena smiled, "Because, my dear boy, news of your journey travels fast. The first to visit Dead Earth, they're saying. I had a feeling you would be coming here. To me."

            Alyson shook her head, loosening glossy dark curls. She found her speechlessness was gone, but the hot jealousy was still there. Feeling silly because she didn't like Jim, the insufferable man, Alyson ignored the tight feeling she had.

            "Excuse me, Lady Typhena, if you knew we were coming, then you will know the questions we have." Alyson said.

            Lady Typhena sighed, "Yes, I know your questions, Professor. They are of Dead Earth. My home. Come, let us have a seat while I explain it to you."

            Lady Typhena led them back to the couch. Jim and Alyson sat down on the couch once more and Lady Typhena nodded to Alyson.

            "Ask away, dear."

            Alyson took a deep breath, glanced at Jim, and said, "Alright, first off, you're… well…um… older then you look, right? Then how is it you don't look a day over 20?"

            Lady Typhena smiled, "A question I am asked many times. I am a true Earthling, you see, and traveling in space has an… odd… effect on Earthlings. They do not age on the outside. They still grow old and tired, but you would not be able to tell from looking at them."

            Alyson nodded, wishing she had a notepad to take notes, and went on, "Can you tell me what your life on Dead Earth was like?"

            Lady Typhena's eyes darkened, "They were horrible. I hate Dead Earth, my homeland. But I shall tell you the tale of my life on Dead Earth since you have asked for it, but I do not think you will be pleased:

            "I'm sure by now you know that Earth had a war called the True World War. A war that involved all nations of the world? Yes, good. Well, that had been over for 6,000 years ago by the time I was born. By that time, Earth had reverted back to its medieval form. The technologies that we had had were long forgotten, and perhaps it was better that way."

            "Anyway, my family was a descendant of a man that traveled away from Dead Earth, to outer space with our first alien visitors. He left notes behind for his family. Notes on how to build a ship to escape from Dead Earth. My family kept these plans hidden until they felt the time was right."

            "Then the right time came. A certain king, I was so young, only 10, that I do not even remember his name, believed the reason for the plagues and our loss was power was caused by 'inferior-beings'. Those who were not a certain religion, again I cannot remember the name of his religion, needed to be terminated. He decided to have genocide… an inquisition if you will to rid the world of the 'unholy beasts'."

            "My family was considered one of those 'unholy beasts'. They decided it was time to leave. So, we built a ship that would take us away from our forsaken planet. That was 80 years ago. I still remember watching Dead Earth get smaller and smaller, until I couldn't see it any more. And now that I am alone, the horrors and greed of Dead Earth haunt me. I hate my planet. I hate it." Lady Typhena said, lowering her eyes.

            "How can you?" Alyson asked, almost jumping from her seat, "Dead Earth is your planet! No matter what, it is yours! How can you hate your mother-planet? How can you hate Dead Earth?"

            Lady Typhena looked back up at Alyson, "You know nothing of that planet! I have seen more then you can imagine." Then she sighed, "Forgive me, I have been rude. I did not mean to snap at you, but Dead Earth is a very fragile subject to me. It has been the bane of my existence."

            Alyson sighed, "No, forgive me. I cannot not imagine what it is like to live on Dead Earth."

            Lady Typhena walked over to Alyson and took her hands, "Please, Professor, do not go to Dead Earth."

            Alyson stood up, as did Jim, and pulled her hands away from Lady Typhena's, "What!?"

            Lady Typhena sighed, "I told myself I would not ask you, but I can not resist. I beg you not to go; you will bring misfortune onto yourself and your friends."

            Alyson shook her head, "I have to go! I cannot turn away from Dead Earth. It is my destiny!"  
            Lady Typhena looked deep into Alyson's eyes. They stared at one another and then Lady Typhena nodded, "I see there is no changing your mind. I shall pray that Dead Earth is truly dead."

            Alyson said nothing but looked over at Jim. He saw in her sea-goddess eyes, that she was frightened by Lady Typhena's words. He found himself wanting desperately to put his arms around her, like he had the day she had climbed up the mast on _Fate._

            Lady Typhena must've saw Alyson's fear as well for she said, "I will tell you another reason why Dead Earth was doomed."

            Alyson's eyes lit up and she looked over at Lady Typhena, her fear forgotten.

            "It was their reluctance to change."  Lady Typhena explained, "The Earthlings had named this galaxy the Andromeda Galaxy and hated the fact that it had already been named the Nuctora Galaxy. The few people that had gone with the aliens had no problem with the change and happily called it the Nuctora Galaxy, but no other Earthling would. If they had accepted the fact that they were not the only intelligent life forms, maybe they could've been saved from their greed. But Dead Earth choose its path and nothing can change that."

            Alyson nodded and smiled, her fear totally forgotten.

            Then Lady Typhena smiled, "You know something, dear? I am having a party in two hours. Would you like to stay for it?"

            Jim instantly spoke up, "We'd love to, Lady Typhena, but you see, we've kinda got to get back to our ship and-"

            But Alyson cut Jim off, "We'd love to. Thank you."

            Lady Typhena nodded to Jim, "I shall tell Rosario to get you a tuxedo and, as for you dear, come to my room so that we may pick out an outfit for you to wear and we shall do your hair. I won't have you going to a party looking like _that_."

            Lady Typhena turned Alyson towards the staircase and pushed her to it. Alyson looked fearfully over at Jim, who glared at her. He was angry that she had deliberately not allowed him to say no to Lady Typhena's offer. Alyson saw that glare and thrust her chin out and allowed Lady Typhena to show her to the dressing room.

            Jim's mouth tightened as Alyson and Lady Typhena disappeared upstairs. Women! Alyson knew he hadn't wanted to stay for the party, so she had butted in on his reply so he couldn't say no. Now he had to get dressed up in some dorky suit, go to a party, and look like he was enjoying himself! Which he would not be.

            The maid, Rosario, appeared next to him and Jim followed her into the next room, a small dressing room, and handed him a black and white tuxedo. Then she turned and left. Shutting the door behind her so that Jim could have some privacy while he changed.

            Growling in anger, Jim shoved on the tuxedo and cursed Alyson. But in the back of his mind he wondered what she was going to look like and if he was going to like it more then her normal look.

            For some reason, he doubted it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Done! Whew… let me tell you I shouldn't have written that at 11 o'clock at night! There were so many editing mistakes! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and watch out for _Chapter Seven: Lady Typhena's Last Song. It's ball time and Jim and Alyson dance… ah-ho, could this spell romance? Maybe a kiss? Not if Jim or Alyson have anything to say about it! Don't forget to REVIEW!_

                                    _With much more due respect then I get at home…_

-Lizzy Rebel


	7. Lady Typhena's Last Song

                        DISCLAIMER: Let's see, do I own it? Guess A (yes) or B (no)

                        AN: Yeppie! Another chapter out and some major romancing! I'm so proud of myself *pats herself on the back*. This was such a fun chapter to right! Hmmm, Jim in a tuxedo *eyes go dreamy* yum… Ah, forget I said that! Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Seven- Lady Typhena's Last Song 

                        Alyson stood in Lady Typhena's bathroom, looking into the wall-tall mirror there. The bathroom was probably as big as Alyson's bedroom at the Academy. It was made of glass with a titled bath and see-through shower. Big bay windows, with blue curtains pulled across them, lined the back wall.

            Alyson's lips twisted as she stared at the woman in the mirror. Hard to believe this pretty thing was herself.

            Lady Typhena had insisted on Alyson wearing this dress, saying it brought out her hair colour. The dress was porcelain white, much like Lady Typhena's skin. It had no sleeves and had white straps that covered her shoulder. The neckline was straight and the dress was tight around her breasts. It just as tight around her stomach and waist, but Alyson was lucky enough to be in shape so it didn't bother her as much as it could've. It loosened after it pasted her thighs and dropped to the floor with a slight flare. Alyson looked down and had to resist the urge to lift the dress so it didn't touch the floor, but that would look even sillier then right now. The silky material brushed against Alyson's skin and pleasure soared through her veins. This may look odd on her, but it felt so good. Alyson could not resist skimming her hands along the soft material of her beautiful white dress.

            "Wait 'till Jim sees me." Alyson muttered with a frown, "He'll laugh until his sides are sore."  
            "Almost done in there, dear?" Lady Typhena called, "I want to see that dress on you."

            Alyson sighed and decided there was no point in trying to hide in the bathroom. It would just be rude to Lady Typhena, "Yes, Lady Typhena, I'm done. I'll be out in a minute."

            Alyson gathered the bottom of her dress in hands and stepped towards the door. Realizing what she was doing she dropped the dress and opened the door. With a hot blush spreading across her cheeks, she stepped out.

            Lady Typhena gasped and pressed a hand to her chest, "Oh my! My dear that dress was made for you."

            Alyson felt a weak smile work its way across her lips. She saw that Lady Typhena was dressed as well. She was wearing a dark purple dress that looked like it had been made for her as well. It was shorter then Alyson's with sleeves that fell to the floor in see-through, purple strands when they reached her elbows. Her hair was done up in an elaborate twist that was piled on top of her hair. Alyson almost groaned, she hoped she wouldn't have to do her hair like that.

            But Lady Typhena didn't take notice of Alyson's distressed look. Instead, she walked around Alyson, making inspections.

            "Yes, yes. That dress was meant to be yours. Look, it draws out your dark hair and that slim waist of yours." She laughed, "Had I your body this would be the only type of clothing I would wear. Make those men drool over me."

            Alyson blushed even more at this compliment, mostly because an image of Jim popped into her mind at Lady Typhena's words, and she mumbled incoherent words.

            Lady Typhena then frowned, "As for your hair, it is to grand to simply leave it in a bun or even a twist like mine. No, it should be down." Lady Typhena loosened Alyson's bun and sent her dark hair tumbling past her shoulders, "There. Your hair is so wonderful. It even curls naturally. I know women who would give their right arm to have this kind of hair. Now, we'll just brush it, get you some shoes, and we'll be ready for the party. Did you know I'm singing in it?"

            Alyson shook her head as Lady Typhena led her to a guest-bed, where they sat down. Lady Typhena was behind Alyson and took a mother-of-pearl white brush and began to softly brush Alyson's locks.

            Alyson almost sighed with pleasure. She had never before felt so at peace. What Lady Typhena was doing was something Alyson had always thought of as motherly. She had never felt that some was being motherly to her before. Seymour had worked as a father, but he really knew nothing of what went on between mother and daughter and he hadn't been able to give it to her.

            When Lady Typhena was done with Alyson's hair, she hurried off the bed, though she did so gracefully. She then walked into a closet that was as big as a small bedroom. Alyson watched as Lady Typhena exited the closet, carrying a small white box in her hands.

            "The gown would not be complete without this." Lady Typhena said, pulling open the lid to the box.

            Alyson gasped as she stared at the white shoes. The heels were tall and strings were attached to that top of the shoes. She took them from Lady Typhena and laced them up her legs. She tied the white strings into bows at her mid-calves.

            Alyson hopped off the bed and put her weight down on the shoes, almost afraid they would break beneath her, they looked that fragile. But they held firm and didn't even waver. Alyson was a little unhappy with the fact that no one would be able to see her shoes because of her dress, but it still looked beautiful.

            Alyson smiled at Lady Typhena and found herself caught up in the magic of the dress. She couldn't resist. She twirled around her dress, allowing the bottom of the skirt to billow around her. She was surprised to find that she wasn't embarrassed.

            Lady Typhena smiled and said softly, "Perfect. Absolutely perfect. I'll have someone send your cloths back to your ship."

            "What? My cloths…? But how will I get back to the ship?" Alyson asked, her eyes wide.

            "You'll wear that dress of course." Lady Typhena said as if it was obvious.

            "But… I couldn't possibly… I mean it's your dress… how could I…?" Alyson stammered, touching the silk of her dress.

            "I haven't worn it even once." Lady Typhena said, "It was a present to me from a fellow singer. He forgot that white did not look good on me. I've been saving it for someone that really looks good in it and you're the one."

            Alyson smiled widely, "I don't know what to say… I mean… I haven't done anything for you…"

            Lady Typhena shook her golden head, "There is no need to. I see it in your eyes that you are not used to another woman being so nice to you… like a mother, if you will. Every girl has a right to feel that, I'm just doing my good deed for the day."

            Alyson blushed, "I'm a orphan, you see, but I've been well take care of by Professor Seymour Blake-"

            "I was right!" Cried Lady Typhena, "A man has taken care of you all your life. You've never known a mother. Well, this what mothers and daughters usually do, only with a lot more arguing."

            Alyson smiled.

            "I'll have Rosario show you the way to the ballroom." Lady Typhena said and on cue, Rosario walked into the room.

            "You aren't going with me?" Alyson asked as Rosario took her hand with a slight smile.

            Lady Typhena shook her head, "My dear, I am singing at the party. I have to go into the back of the stage, so I have to go a different way then you."

            "Okay." Alyson muttered and allowed Rosario to lead her out of room. As they left the room, Alyson glanced back at Lady Typhena as if she wanted to say something but did not.

                        Jim stood awkwardly by the refreshment and food table in the ballroom at Lady Typhena's mansion.

            The ballroom was pretty enough. The floor was a dark marble colour and the walls were made of glass. There was a large stage in the back where the band played on musical instruments. There were tables in the front of the room and there was large dance floor in front of the stage. There was a grand, dark mahogany double-staircase in which guests spilled in from.

            Jim absently fiddled with his tie and then decided to remove it, leaving a deep v-line in his shirt. He was not used to tuxedos; he was usually in his captain's uniform. This was very uncomfortable. He wanted to find Alyson, throw her over his shoulder, and storm out of the mansion. Only problem was, Jim wasn't quite sure where Alyson was. Leave it to the women to spent five hours getting dressed.

            To make matters worse, Jim was forced to stand next to very annoying men. They kept making crude comments about every pretty woman they saw. Jim may not have been a very fancy man, but he would not tolerate such rudeness to a woman, unless she utterly deserved it like Alyson. It was all he could do not to grab the men by their collars and bash their heads together. But then, that would be very unsophisticated and he would probably be kicked out and then how would Alyson find him?

            "Wow, look at this tasty morsel, man." One of the men was saying, "I could eat her up. She a babe with a capital B."

            The other rude man was saying "Oh yeah, she's got all the right stuff in all the right places. Look at those curves!"

            Unable to resist, Jim tuned his head to see what had caught the men's eyes. He felt something kick in his stomach.

            He was staring at Alyson! But she looked so different from Alyson. The white dress, the glossy hair… it was so different from the Alyson he knew. But he could tell from the way she strutted down those wood stairs with such meaningful atmosphere, only the cloths had changed. From the way those sea-goddess eyes sparked with strength, he knew she was still Miss-Holier-Then-Thou. With almost a smile on his face, Jim began to walk to her.

            As he walked past the two snickering men, he couldn't resist bumping into them and sending them both sprawling on the floor. He could hear their curses of pain and smirked.

            Alyson looked around her, feeling slightly nervous and at the same time giddy. She felt like some kind of princess, waiting for her prince. What had been that story Seymour had once told her? Oh, yes, Cinderella. That was what she felt like, Cinderella. She had escaped the evil clutches of her stepsisters and was now at the ball waiting for her prince.

            Only the man striding to her was not the fair, gentle-eyed prince she had always imagined, but a dark, dangerous looking captain in a tuxedo. He's not my prince, Alyson told herself furiously.

            "Captain Hawkins." Alyson gasped as he reached. Slowly, she looked over his tuxedo and snickered.

            Jim's eyes narrowed as Alyson pressed a hand to her mouth, "What's so funny?" He asked angrily.

            "You." Alyson giggled, "I've just never imagined you in a tuxedo. You look terribly uncomfortable."

            Jim glared at her, "Well, I haven't exactly imagined you in a dress, either. I think you look silly." Even though it was lie, Jim thought it was better then admitting that he thought she looked stunning.

            Alyson glared right back at him, "Let's just find a table. I don't feel like embarrassing myself in front of all these people."

            Alyson brushed past Jim as if he wasn't worth her time and Jim felt his anger rising once more. What was it about this girl that got him so annoyed? He had never had this problem with other women before.

            Gritting his teeth, Jim followed Alyson to an empty table in front of the dance floor and sat down. As Alyson took her seat, Jim noticed that all the other men with dates where helping their ladies into their seats. He was surprised to find he was a little shamed that he hadn't helped Alyson into her seat.

            It's the stupid atmosphere, Jim told himself, I don't really feel sorry for not helping Alyson into her seat. She doesn't deserve my politeness and she's not even my date so I shouldn't care.

            Alyson sipped her water and watched Jim out of the corner of her eye. He looked annoyed, she mused, like someone who just swallowed a bug.

            As they sat in silence, the music on stage stopped. Alyson and Jim turned their attention to the stage as the lights dimmed and a spotlight shone on the stage.

            Lady Typhena walked gracefully onto stage and she smiled at her guests. The room erupted into applause, Alyson and Jim included.

            "Ladies and Gentlemen," Lady Typhena said, "Thank you for coming to my last performance. I am sad to say that my career as a singer is ending, but all good things must come to an end. So enjoy this night and remember me well."

            With that, the band started playing but this time Lady Typhena's silvery voice chimed in.

            Alyson turned her head as she felt a tap on her shoulder. She stared up into the blue eyes of a fair-haired man. 

            Prince Charming, Alyson thought and offered him a dazzling smile.

            "Excuse me, miss." The man said, "I couldn't help but notice you from across the room. I would like to ask for your hand in this dance."

            "Sorry," growled Jim, "but the lady's with me and _we_ were just about to have a dance." With that, Jim stood up and held out his hand for Alyson to take.

            Alyson should've taken the fair-man's hand, just to spite Jim. But there was something in those impossibly dark blue eyes of his that told her not to be stubborn or proud right now.

            Offering an apologetic smile to the fair-man, Alyson took Jim hand and he pulled her into his arms and onto the dance floor.

            Jim wrapped a strong hand around the small of Alyson's back and with the other took her hand. Alyson wrapped her free hand around Jim's neck. She was aware of how close they were.

            "Why did you do that?" Alyson asked as they began to dance.

            Jim glared at her, "Maybe I don't want you to get caught up in a romance with some pansy of a man when we'll be leaving soon." It was close enough to the truth, but the reason was different.

            Alyson was surprised that hurt filled her heart at Jim's words, "Oh." Was all she was able to say.

            Jim twirled Alyson away from him and then twirled her back into his arms.

            Alyson, to cover up her hurt, laughed softly, "You know, Captain? I never thought you were the dancing type."

            "I'm not and neither are you." Jim pointed out, "But we both know we had to take dancing lessons at the Academy."

            Alyson nodded with a smirk, "Yes, I know, but I'd always assumed you'd just failed those classes."

            A muscle in Jim's mouth tightened, "I wouldn't fail something as stupid as that. I may not have enjoyed it but I passed it."

            "Of course." Alyson said, looking into his eyes, "You would have to pass it. Your ego wouldn't allow you to fail."

            Jim growled and tightened his grip on the small of her back, "You know, for someone as smart as you _claim_ to be, you make lousy comebacks."

            He twirled her once more but this time when he pulled her back to him, he did so more roughly then he should've. Alyson gasped, but not from pain but from something she wasn't quite willing to name.

            "I swear, Captain, you are the most intolerable man I have ever met." Alyson said, the humor gone from her eyes.

            For some reason, Jim's gut clenched. In a deep part of his subconscious, Jim realized he was making a drastic change in their relationship and he couldn't seem to care, "Yes, but I think you like it."

            Alyson blinked and said, "What do you mean?"

            "You like the fact that I challenge you. I'm sure not many people challenge you. You're used to being Miss-Holier-Then-Thou, where everyone bows down to you. I don't do that. You like trying to get me to."

            Alyson laughed, but her laughter had a waver in it, "The only thing I like about you, Captain Hawkins, is that your ship is taking me to Dead Earth. And I don't like that fact very much."  
            Jim and Alyson stopped dancing abruptly. Luckily, at the same time Lady Typhena had stopped singing so everyone else had stopped as well and everyone was clapping for her.

            But Alyson and Jim where not clapping. They were to busy staring into each other's eyes. They seemed to swim there, lost in the dark pools of blue and green. There hearts beat loudly and as one. 

            "Jim." Alyson whispered softly and that seemed to be it. Jim removed his hand from Alyson's back and placed it on her cheek. With a gentle tug Alyson was pulled even closer to him. Now their faces were just inches apart.

            Alyson's eyes fluttered closed as Jim lowered his head to hers. She was surprised to see she was looking forward to their mating of lips.

            I don't really like him, of course, Alyson thought; it's just that he gets me so flustered and angry like no one ever has. My hate for him is so strong that I'm attracted to him. I don't really like arrogant guys like him.

            But it was hard to believe what she was telling herself when her whole body was moving in for the kiss. Alyson found herself noting how her body seemed to fit against his and she wondered what his arrogant lips would taste like.

            But she would never know, for the moment before there lips meet a scream broke through the air.

                        Lady Typhena stepped behind the stage after her song. Her throat was burning and she reached for a drinking glass in the darkened stage room.

            Even though she looked young, her body felt old. She couldn't sing like this anymore. She was too old, her body couldn't handle it. She was actually glad this was her last performance.

            Lady Typhena smiled as she thought of Jim and Alyson. Any minute now they would be kissing. She had seen it in their eyes when they had first looked at each other in her home. Love. Maybe they didn't realize it, but it was hard to miss. They were in love and it was a fierce kind of love. The kind that was so heated, so passionate, that if watched them long enough would get hot from their passion. That came from their arguments, she knew. They were so alike, yet so different, that they couldn't stand each other. Or so they thought. Maybe right now Jim and Alyson were denying their feelings for one another, but eventually they'll realize that they loved each other and then there was no telling what would happen.

            Lady Typhena sighed with pleasure as the cool water splashed down her throat. She didn't even sense the movement behind her.

            Lady Typhena turned and fixed her dress, preparing to go back on stage and sing again.

            All at once, Lady Typhena's mouth was covered by a large hand and she was dragged back into the darkness of the stage.

            Lady Typhena gasped as something sharp struck hard against her neck. Without anymore encouragement, Lady Typhena shut her eyes and stood perfectly still.

            "You should've just kept your mouth shut." A voiced hissed in her ear, "You should've stayed quite."

            Lady Typhena opened her mouth to bite the man that held her captive, but suddenly the sharp object pressing against her skin broke through and Lady Typhena's whole body went weak. The hand left her mouth and she felt his body disappear from the room.

            Lady Typhena collapsed to her knees, shaking her golden head like a wounded animal. Dark dots began to appear in her visions. The world was spinning and she had to press her head to the floor to remain conscious.

            Lady Typhena realized she was poisoned. Whoever had poisoned her had not wanted her to speak of her past, any of her past, and now she was going to pay the ultimate price for it. It wasn't fair.

            Like that, Lady Typhena found the power to move her feet once more. She surged upward and hurried out to the stage, emitting an agonizing scream of death and pain, hoping someone would be able to help her.

                        As the scream broke the crowd, Alyson pulled away from Jim just as their lips brushed.

            Forgetting they had been about to kiss the people the claimed to hate, Alyson and Jim hurried to the placed where they had heard the scream. The stage.

            Lady Typhena ran from the back of the stage like a bat out of hell. The band members were too surprised to try to stop her from falling off the stage. Lady Typhena fell face-first onto the floor. She began to spasm on there on the floor, her body jerking as if she was having a seizure.

            Alyson collapsed to her knees and took Lady Typhena in her arms. All around her, the people on the dance floor were hurrying away to either get away from Lady Typhena or to get help for her.

            "Lady Typhena," Alyson whispered, "can you hear me? It's me, Alyson."

            Lady Typhena gurgled and her eyes rolled back into her head, but then she seemed to final regain her senses and stared into Alyson's eyes.

            "Watch out, girl." Lady Typhena whispered, "He'll come for you next."

            "Who?"

            But Lady Typhena could not answer Alyson's question. She cried out again and began to thrash violently, as of trying to escape whatever was attacking her body. Fearing for her safety, Jim grabbed Alyson's arms and pulled her away from Lady Typhena.

            Lady Typhena continued trashing for a few more minutes, then her body gave a final jerk and she lay perfectly still. The stillness of her body gave Alyson a portentous feeling.

            Alyson pushed away from Jim, who had a death-grip on her arm. Then she walked towards the still woman with slow feet. With trembling fingers, she placed two fingers against the base of Lady Typhena's throat and gave a small cry.

            She turned to Jim and looked at him with tear filled eyes, "She's dead." She whispered.

            Jim flew forward and caught Alyson as her body collapsed to the ground. He picked her up gently in his arms, forgetting the fact that he sworn he would never carry her in this fashion. Alyson's body felt so small and fragile against his that his heart ached for reasons he would not name.

            Brushing the hair away from Alyson's eyes, Jim walked to the door and left for the _Fate._

                        Two days later, Alyson stood at the railing of the _Fate, as the crewmembers prepared to shove-off._

            Alyson gripped the railing so tight, her knuckled were turning white. She stared blindly out at NSPO. Tears blurred her vision.

            After the death of Lady Typhena, Jim had decided it would be better if they left as soon as possible and get on their way to Dead Earth. Alyson had been to upset to argue and now she just didn't want to.

            She felt a presence beside her and looked over at Jim.

            Jim looked at her right back, hating the look of pain and utter sadness in her eyes. They hadn't spoken about the almost-kiss and he was a little upset. He was surprised to find he had been looking forward to kissing Alyson on her oh-so kissable lips. He wanted to kiss her, he realized, but that didn't mean he liked her. It was just lust, lust for a pretty face. That was it.

            But now was not the time to go into it, or even talk to Alyson about their almost-kiss. She certainly wasn't ready or willing. 

            It's probably better this way, Jim told himself, it'll give my lust time to fade and we can just pretend the ball never happened.

            "They think it's a heart-attack." Alyson said, her lips trembling, and Jim didn't think his attraction would fade, "But they're not sure… but, Captain, oh, Captain! I know that Lady Typhena's death was no accident."

            Jim shook his head, "Whatever it was, we can't worry about. I know you were really close to Lady Typhena, Professor, but remember your mission. You have to get to Dead Earth."

            "Only a few more days," Alyson mused, "and we'll be in the Dark Galaxy… Dead Earth's Galaxy."

            Jim nodded, "Yes, and then you can get your pictures and notes and we can head back home. Thank God."

            Glad to have feelings again, even anger, Alyson snapped her head at Jim and glared, "The same could be said for me, Captain."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Don't I suck! So close yet so far! They almost kissed… *sigh* when will I stop being so cruel? Well, it probably not going to be for a least *checks notes* three or four chapters! Anyway, stayed tuned for _Chapter Eight: Dead Earth_. Alyson, Jim and the others finally arrive on Dead Earth, but they immediately run into trouble! Could Dead Earth not be as dead as they originally thought?

                                    _People say never underestimate the power of stupid people in groups, I say never underestimate the power of one stupid person._

-Lizzy Rebel


	8. Dead Earth

                        DISCLAIMER: Not necessary…

                        AN: Hello, hello again! Hard to believe it but we're on Chapter Eight already! This fic is just zooming by! Anyways, I hope you enjoy the next chapter when they _finally get to Dead Earth. :)_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eight- Dead Earth 

                        Alyson gasped with pleasure as the planet Mars came into view. A few more minutes and they would be able to see Dead Earth!

            "Finally!" Jim said from behind her, manning the controls, "Only a few more weeks with you."

            Alyson growled with anger. She and Jim had fallen back into those I-really-hate-you arguments. They worked harder then ever on finding things that annoyed or bothered the other person and shoved it in their face. It was like the almost-kiss had never happened.

            At the thought of what could've happened, Alyson felt her body grow warm. She was attracted to Jim, she had already admitted that to herself days ago, but that didn't mean she like Jim. She hated his guts, but he was a good looking man and her body appreciated the opposite sex.

            Not that that mattered. She would rather die a slow and painful death a thousand times over then admit she was attracted to James Pleiades Hawkins. As if he ego wasn't big enough already, admitting to him she was attracted him would just enlarge that oversized ego.

            Besides, say she did tell Jim she was attracted to him, Jim would probably just laugh in her face, thinking: how stupid can this girl get? It wasn't a prospect she was happy with. Best keep her mouth shut.

            Alyson turned to BEN, who was standing right next to her, and said, "Isn't this great BEN? Dead Earth…"

            BEN nodded his metal head, "I can hardly wait, Alyson! Soon we'll be on a planet no one has lived on for I don't now how many years!"

            Alyson felt herself beam and she forgot her hatred for Jim. She was too happy to feel anything but her giddiness. But she felt heat on her back and she turned her heard to Jim and their eyes met. For a moment something sparked between them but the Jim turned and the moment was gone.

            Growling, Alyson turned back to Mars and BEN but found Mars had disappeared, making room for the brightest star in all the galaxies, the Sun. Alyson had studied the Sun back in her earlier years. She had been almost as fascinated by the Sun as she was with Dead Earth. In the Dark Galaxy, the Sun was the only still living thing. Everything else was dead, or had never been living.

            Then Alyson noticed something that made her eyes wide with shock. The Sun was casting light off a planet to the side of it.

            She felt the crewmembers move to the railing next to her in awe. All of them stared a gape at the planet beside the Sun.

            "Dead Earth…" Alyson whispered.

            Dead Earth was more beautiful then she had ever imagined. She had been expecting a gray and brown planet that looked dead, but this planet was the exact opposite. It was made of blue, white and green. The colours of life. It looked flush and alive with the Sun's light shining off of it. Alyson realized that Earth looked like a shinning blue jewel, glittering against a jewel-inspector's light.

            "It's so beautiful." BEN whispered.

            Alyson nodded numbly and found herself turning to look at Jim. The captain's eyes were wide with awe and he looked back at Alyson, tearing his eyes away from Dead Earth.

            "How much longer until we're there?" Alyson whispered, looking into Jim's deep eyes.

            Jim glanced at Dead Earth and then back at her, "A few more hours at the most, Professor."

            Alyson nodded and turned back to the railing and stared at Dead Earth, where her destiny awaited.

                        The R.L.S. _Fate_ was slowly pulled into the atmosphere of Dead Earth. As they descended on to Dead Earth, Alyson saw that the green she had seen form afar was really thick trees.

            Alyson turned from the railing and looked at Jim, who was still manning the controls, "Where are we landing, Captain?"

            Jim frowned for a moment in thought and then said, "I believe it was called "Mary Land" or something like that."

            Alyson laughed, "You mean _Maryland_?"

            Jim glowered, "Whatever."

            They fell back into silence as Alyson turned back to the railing. She then turned into a conversation with BEN.

            Jim scowled at Alyson's backside. It's a nice backside, though, Jim thought and then shook his head. This was no time to think about how nice it would be to see what Alyson looked like flustered from his kiss when there was work to be done.

            "Rochester," Jim called to the helmsman, "Dock our ship right outside of the planet's atmosphere and then prepare to take the smaller boats down."

            Rochester nodded, "Aye, Captain." He said and hurried to do as his captain ordered.

            Jim left his steering wheel and climbed down the ladder to where Alyson and BEN stood. He smirked as he neared and both Alyson and BEN stayed unaware of his presence.

            Jim placed his hands on Alyson's shoulders and she gave a jerk of surprise. With a small shriek Alyson wheel around and tumble into him. Both she and Jim would've fallen had Jim not grabbed her wrists and caught her before she could press to hard against him.

            Jim was surprised at how strong his lust for Alyson was. Looking down into her large, green eyes, Jim wanted to drag Alyson down onto the deck and kiss her… maybe do a little more then just kiss.

            Afraid he would do just that and get a black eye from Alyson, Jim let go of her arms. "Watch it, clumsy." He said.

            Alyson glared at him, "It's your fault! If you hadn't done that to scare me, I wouldn't have jumped."

            "Is it my fault you're so skittish?" Jim snorted, "Professors for the Academy are such pansies."  
            Alyson went pale with rage, "Why you… you-"

            BEN wisely interjected before Alyson and Jim got into another verbal brawl, "Come on, Alyson. Let's get into the smaller boats and get ready to go down to Dead Earth!"

            Alyson glared once more at Jim and then allowed BEN to drag her away. They disappeared into a flight of stairs that led to where the smaller boats were kept.

            Jim shook his head and then turned to help his crewmembers tie down their boat so it wouldn't float away while they were gone.

                        Alyson watched as Dead Earth got bigger and bigger. BEN sat beside her and Jim was behind her, manning the controls yet again.

            There was another boat, filled with the crewmembers that weren't staying on the _Fate. They were just as quiet as Alyson's boat._

            They landed in a valley surrounded by trees. Pale yellow grass grew tall in the valley and wind made the grass ripple and sway.

            As the wind caught strands of her loose hair Alyson sighed with pleasure and closed her eyes. Just inhaling Dead Earth. She noted that it didn't smell dead, it smelled alive and fresh. Like a baby.

            Alyson only opened her eyes when she felt the boat plopped slightly on the ground. Alyson turned to Jim as he hopped out of the boat and cast a scowled at the surrounding forest.

            "Come on." Jim grunted as he as his crewmembers joined him. There was about six of them.

            Alyson glared at Jim but didn't say anything. She waited until BEN had hopped out of the boat and offered his hand in assistance before she jumped from the boat and onto the ground.

            "Shall we look around?" Alyson asked, "I want to try to find some ruins to record."

            Jim nodded and looked over at his crewmembers, "Everyone follow me."

            Alyson and BEN walked right behind Jim, while the crewmembers trailed behind them. Alyson noted they carried guns and clutched them tightly, as if they were afraid something would jump out at them. Even Jim did that. Alyson shook her head and sighed. Men, always thinking they're going to charge off into battle.

            "I wasn't aware that we were charging off into battle, Captain." Alyson said as they reached the edge of the forest.

            Jim looked at her over his shoulder and glared at her, "Professor, if there's one thing I've learn it's never go unprepared."

            BEN hurried up to Jim and said in a voice filled with panic, "Jim, I hear something coming from the forest."

            "What do you-" Jim's words were cut out from his mouth as a scream emitted from the forest.

            Alyson screamed as brown bodies darted around them. BEN, unfortunately, was in the way of one brown body as it lunged from the forest and the robot was sent careening into the ground.

            "AMBUSH!" Rochester roared in a booming voice. He whipped out his gun and fired at one of the brown bodies, but the creature easily dodged the blast.

            The brown creatures let out another piercing scream and lunged at the crewmembers. Alyson collapsed to her knees as she threw her hands over her head, praying she wouldn't be hit. She was aware that the creatures seemed to have an advantage over the crewmember and Jim, despite the fact they were gun-less. She heard the clatters of metal against ground as Jim and his crew were forced to drop their guns from the fierce attacks of the brown creatures.

            Then she felt someone roughly grab her shoulders and haul her up to her feet. Fearing it was a brown creature wanting to do damage to her, she started to kick and scream, praying for a miracle. She kept thinking about what certain men, even wild men, would do to a woman alone and unarmed.

            "We have to run!" Alyson blinked as she recognized the voice as Jim's. She raised her head and met his eyes and nodded.

            Jim released her shoulders and grabbed her hand. He began to pull her away from the area were his crew was still being attacked.

            "What about the-" Alyson started.

            "We have to get back to the ship and get reinforcements." Jim told her forcefully and pulled her harder.

            There was another screech behind her and something hard, a human body most likely, crashed into her. The next thing she knew, Alyson was sprawling into Jim and they crashed into the ground.

            Almost automatically, Jim pinned Alyson beneath her. Purposely, protecting her with his body.

            Alyson looked into Jim's dark blue eyes and saw the fear there. But she saw it not as fear for himself, but fear for her. He was worried about her! That was why he was protecting her with his body. 

            Something inside Alyson shifted. She was touched by Jim's automatic response to danger targeted at her. Something inside her changed in that moment, looking into his eyes, and Alyson raised a trembling hand to Jim's cheek. 

            Jim's heart was pounding with bone-chilling fear. Surprisingly, it was not for himself but for the woman he had beneath him. He didn't know why he was protecting her so, but his body had done so automatically. He didn't even need telling to. He only found himself regretting not telling Alyson something. What that something was he did not know or his mind did not want to know.

            Alyson whispered, as if trying to speak the new emotions that had suddenly grasped her, "Jim." But whatever else she was going to say didn't come out when she saw the brown creature appeared above her, the sun blocking her view of them. They poked at Jim with the sharp tips of their spears.

            Jim growled fiercely, ready to turn and fight. He'd be damned if he late a single one of these creatures touch Alyson. He didn't know why, but the thought of anyone other then himself touching Alyson in an even remotely intimate why sickened him.

            But then a voice belonging to one of the creatures was saying, "Stand up. Both of you." In surprisingly good English.

            "Do it, Jim." Alyson whispered, "Just do it."

            Jim frowned but stood. He gripped Alyson's hands and pulled her up with him. Once they were standing, Jim turned to face their captors, pushing Alyson protectively behind him.

            Alyson gasped as she finally got a good look at the brown creatures. Goodness, they were human! She could see that they were humans now that they weren't moving so fast. They all wore only leggings made of an odd type of material that looked heavy and itchy. They all carried deadly looking spears as well.

            They looked Jim and Alyson over a few times before they started to murmur to each other in a strange tongue she didn't understand.

            Then the biggest brown human, the leader Alyson guessed, turned to them and said, "You are to come with us. Try to run and we will cut you through and feed your bodies to our dogs."

            Alyson was surprised to find that she understood what the brown man was saying. From the look in Jim's eyes, he was just as surprised. But Alyson could tell from the way he looked, the leader was joking about killing them. She placed her hands on Jim's shoulders and gave him a small push.

            The leader nodded and said to a small boy located on his right, "Tie them up and put them with the others."

            The boy nodded, pulled out a thick rope from behind his back, and hurried to Jim and Alyson. Alyson winced as the thick rope cut into her wrists tightly. She glared at the boy as he went back to the leader.

            The leader grabbed Jim and pushed him back to where his comrades stood, tied up as well. Then he did the same to Alyson. Alyson stumbled and collided with Jim. She leaned against his back and resisted the urge to cry.

            "Get walking." The leader ordered gruffly.

            Alyson closed her eyes and obeyed. She kept thinking that this was not what she had expected when she had arrived on Dead Earth. She had expected ruins and bones, not live and hostile Earthlings. She had a feeling deep within her gut that she was not going to enjoy this adventure very much.

            As Alyson walked she bumped into BEN. She opened her eyes and looked over at BEN. BEN smiled weakly, trying to reassure her.

            "Don't worry, Alyson." BEN assured her, "We don't need to worry about this. We have Jim with us."

            Alyson looked at Jim, who was marching ahead of them, his shoulders stiff and his head held high.

            Oddly enough, she felt safe.

                        Jim, BEN, Alyson and the crew was lead deep into the forest. Alyson found herself constantly tripping over roots sticking out of the ground. The all Earthlings got deeply annoyed with her constant tripping and slowing them down.

            In full anger, the leader storm over to Alyson with his spear gripped tightly in his arm. Thinking he was surely about to stab her and be done with her clumsiness, Alyson lowered her head in fear.

            But instead of pain striking her chest or stomach, the leader grabbed her arm and bent down at his back. With a jerking movement Alyson was thrown over his shoulder and he moved back up into the front of the line.

            The fact that Alyson was now bouncing off the Earthling-leader's back caused a commotion from the crewmembers, as well and Jim and BEN. Alyson hated to admit it, but she was happy that they seemed to care for her so much. For reason she wouldn't admit, she was happiest when Jim demanded the leader put her down.

            "Put the Professor down this instant!" Jim growled, pulling at his bonds, "Or I'll see you regret it."

            The leader glared at Jim, "Would you rather I run her through and leave her body for the worms? It would be much easier to do."

            That shut Jim up rather quickly.

            So Alyson, because of her clumsiness, was now bouncing of the back, feeling rather uncomfortable. The only joy she got was from the fact the leader carrying her was not enjoying it anymore then she was. She could tell by the way he muttered to himself that he hated carrying her.

            Alyson rolled her eyes and decided she wasn't going to play Little-Miss-Meek. She subtlety raised her foot and when she felt the leader step on a dead branch on the forest floor, she kicked him in the cheek.

            There was a howl from the leader and he almost dropped her, but remembered in time and kept a firm hold on her legs. He purposely jumped so Alyson plopped off his shoulder and then landed painfully back on it. She cursed and wanted desperately to rub her stomach, which had been her unfortunate body part that had crashed into the board shoulder of the Earthling.

            Alyson still felt proud of herself for annoying the leader. Hoping he was happy to, she looked over at Jim. She was surprised to find the darkly handsome captain glaring at her. She blinked.

            Jim mouthed, 'Behave." And keep on glaring at her.

            Alyson felt her anger rising. Who was he to tell her to keep quiet and behave? He wasn't her keeper. She could be bad if she damn well wanted to! She returned his glare and then jerked her head away from him and glared at the tree, refusing to make eye contact with him. But she did behave for the whole rest of the trip.

                        Alyson was happy when they finally emerged from the forest. The smell of trees and decaying ground was starting to bother her.

            She also noted with pride that she had yet to make eye contact with Jim. She had no idea whether or not he was still glaring at her and she had no intention of finding out.

            Alyson turned her head back as far as her neck would allow and peered over at the village in which they were being taken to.

            The area had been clear-cut to make room for poorly made huts, thatched with mud and straw. There were women there, hanging up what they probably laughing called cloths, and naked children running around playing a game of some sort. Alyson could hear the mud of the ground squash beneath the feet of the Earthlings and the _Fate_'s crew.

            As they got closer to their final destination, Alyson could see another, better made, hut. This one was made of stone and brick. It was a dull gray colour and looked very spooky in the dimming light of the day, but it still looked safer then the almost-ready-to-collapse huts of the villagers.

            As they continued to the stone hut, Alyson noticed the villagers giving them odd looks. Some were of fear, other admiration… and what surprised Alyson the most was that some were glaring.

            Alyson found herself thinking: what did I ever do to them? But decided to ignore the hostile glares of the villagers. They were a primitive people and probably showed hostility to anything they did not understand.

            Alyson took this time to look at Jim; even though she had sworn to herself she would not. Lucky enough, Jim had his face turned from her. He was too busy staring at the naked children to notice her stare and she was grateful.

            Alyson supposed the reason why she wasn't as surprised as the others to the way of life these people seemed to be living was because she had known what the lifestyle of primitive cultures was already. She had known that they lived in sorry excuses for houses and couldn't make proper cloths. She had already known the children walked around barefoot and naked, man with only pants, and the women only enough to cover the private parts of their bodies. This was nothing new to Alyson, while it was extremely new to Jim, BEN, and his crew.

            Alyson almost smirked at being superior to Jim in this sense, but then he was turning his head back to her and Alyson, feeling childish, jerked her head away from him so he couldn't see she had been staring at him.

            The leader set Alyson down on her feet and said gruffly, "I will no longer carry you. Can you walk?"

            Before Alyson could answer, Jim answered for her, "Of course she can walk." He said.

            Alyson gave Jim a quick glare before saying, "Of course."

            The leader nodded curtly and they walked the rest of the way to the stone hut. There were large stone steps, about five or six, leading up to very tall double doors in a dark wood colour.

            The leader, with a grunt, pushed open the double doors and they stepped in. Alyson, BEN, Jim and his crew where pushed in the middle with the Earthlings surrounding them on all sides so they didn't try to run away.

            Large bricks lined the walls with candles and knight amour Alyson had seen in pictures. She found herself automatically moving closer to Jim when her nerves started pounding. Shaking her head at herself, she moved away. She couldn't count on Jim. She was going to have to rely on herself.

            They continued down the stone hall and stopped at another set of double doors. The door creaked open and they stepped in.

            Alyson's nose crinkled in disgust. This seemed to be an eating area for the Earthlings. Long tables lined the walls and back of the room with long benches to match. At the back table there was a tall chair with a pointed top. Alyson guessed the ruler sat there.

            But Alyson wondered who would want to sit here. The room smelled disgusting and there was all sorts of decaying food on the ground. The ground itself was dirt. The smell and look was atrocious and the way the candles lit the room only made it look worse.

            A little child wearing rags hurried up to them. Alyson was to busy looking around to get a good look at the child.

            The Earthling leader spoke in the harsh Earth language to the girl, who answered in the same tongue. When the girl was done speaking the leader growled and spoke in a low voice. The girl nodded and hurried away, a look of cold fear in her eyes. She disappeared into a small brown door that was meant for the slaves of the stone hut.

            The Earthling leader turned his head to Jim and the others and said in a thick tone, "Our leader is not here. He is visiting another colony north of here. We will not decide your fate until he returns."

            "Goody." Alyson mumbled and Jim shot her a quick glare.

            The Earthling leader growled and drew Alyson close to him. So close she could smell his disgusting breath. She was aware of Jim tensing, as if ready to spring to her defense. But Jim wouldn't do that, would he? After he didn't like her and seemed to be annoyed with the way she was acting, which was like herself. That and in case Jim hadn't noticed, his hands were tied up.

            But the Earthling leader seemed to be unaware of Jim's growl of possession and said to Alyson, "Women should learn their place."

            Alyson's eyes sparked with anger. She was seconds away from ramming her foot into the very thing that made men think they were superior to women when the leader pushed her back against Jim. Jim grunted at the unexpected weight, but held Alyson up without anymore complaint.

            "Take them to the dungeons." The leader said, "Give them little food."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Ooohhhh! Looks like we've stepped back into the medieval ages! You can guess Alyson's not to happy with that 'women should learn their place' crack. I happened to enjoy righting the line following after the leader's line. It was fun. Anyway, stay tuned for _Chapter Nine: Sir Rubin of Maryland_. We met the leader of the Maryland and tribe and turns he's a… gentleman!? Jim's not going to like this. Review this chapter and look out for the next! Until next time:

                                    _"Remember, Lone Star, evil will always triumphant over good because good is dumb." **Space Balls, Dark Helmet**_

                                                            -Lizzy Rebel


	9. Sir Rubin of Maryland

                        DISCLAIMER:………………………………………………………

                        AN: *sigh* well it saddens me to say that we're getting towards the end of this fic. We still have like 2 more chapters to go, but we're still pretty close to the end so anyway, I thought I take this moment to look back at all the Alyson/Jim moments here have been in recent chapters. *reads over chapters* There aren't enough! All righty then, time to go major kissy-kissy-goo-goo on my story's ass! Maybe it would be a full fledge kiss-attack but there will definitely be some more action. And I can't wait for you to met Sir Rubin! You guys are gonna hate him! I kinda do, but he's my character so I don't hate a lot, but enough to let Jim call him a pretty-boy! :)

            And on a final note… Stelmaria: a lemon? Hmm, we'll see (maybe in the sequel!)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Nine- Sir Rubin of Maryland 

                        Alyson vainly tried to ease the pain in her aching arms.

            The dungeon was dank and dark. It had a thick musty smell and the squeaks of rats could be heard.

            There were chains lining all the walls and there was large gray-stone staircase leading to a brown door with a small window covered in black bars on the top of the stone walls. In the middle of the dungeons was a large pillar reaching all the way up to the ceiling of the dungeon. This was where Alyson, Jim, BEN and the crew was located.

            Jim was on Alyson's left and BEN was on her right. The rest of the crewmembers were on the other sides of BEN and Jim. From their groans of pains and grunts of tiredness, Alyson knew almost all of the crewmembers were asleep.

            How could anyone sleep like this? Alyson though and looked up at her hands, which were chained above her head. They ached from hanging up there and were starting to go numb. Alyson lowered her head and looked at the wooden bowl in her lap.

            The bowl had recently held her dinner. A soup with more water then juice and with very little meat or noodles. It had to be hand-feed to Alyson and the others because of the way their hands had been chained. Alyson, unfortunately, had been stuck with a womanizer as a feeder and had not choice but to listen to him talk about what he would be doing to her if his leader hadn't ordered him not to touch anyone.

            All she could think was how lucky that man was that her legs were pinned down to the ground by a black ball with a chain or he would've been suffering greatly in the most fragile place a man had.

            As Alyson thought this, her stomach growled. The soup she had been feed was more drink then food. The bits of meat and noodles in her soup had been so small; she could hardly remember tasting them.

            She groaned as her stomach roared in hunger, "I hope this _leader gets here soon so I can either die or get some actual food."_

            "That hungry, huh?" Said the sarcastic voice of the man she both hated and respected.

            Alyson craned her neck as far as it would allow to look at Jim, "I though you'd be asleep. Isn't that what you do best?"

            Jim growled and pulled against his chains, making them rattle, "Hardly. You must've confused me with yourself."

            Jim would have liked to be sleeping right now, anything to get his mind off of the numbing pain from his arms, but the voice of Alyson's feeder kept floating back into his mind. For reasons he didn't want to name, Jim had wanted to break free of the chains holding him prisoner and plow his fist into the feeder's face. Jim tried to not revert to violence, but sometimes it was necessary, but why had he wanted to protect Alyson? Jim told himself it was because he didn't like womanizing men. It gave a bad name to the better men, like himself.

            That had to be it, even if Alyson would've argued the last part of his thoughts, that was the reason. There was no other reason or he would not let there be any other.

            Alyson groaned in pain and rattled at her chains. Jim, more worried then he'd like to admit, asked, "Are you alright?"

            "My arms hurt like hell." Alyson said and then snorted, "I didn't think you would care."

            "Of course I care." Jim said and then, realizing he was admitting to feelings he had yet to admit to himself, he said, "You're my responsibility, after all. If something happens to you, I'm held accountable."

            "Of course." Alyson mumbled and Jim didn't even begin to hope that that was disappointment in her silvery voice. But then why did he want to hope? He didn't like Alyson, right? Oh, this was getting to confusing.

            Alyson prayed Jim didn't notice the sadness in her voice. Why did she care so much that Jim only worried about her because it was his job to look after her? She couldn't possibly like him! He was a rude, ass of a man!

            "Get some sleep, Professor." Jim mumbled, "We have no idea how long we'll be down here."

            Alyson nodded, "Of course. Goodnight, Captain… Jim."

            As Alyson slept Jim stayed awake for something was bothering him. This was the second time she had slipped. It was the second time she had called him 'Jim'. And what he hated to admit, he liked it. It seemed right hearing his name coming off Alyson's lips. Jim growled and shook his head.

            "I'm getting delusional." He muttered to himself, "The numbness from my arms must be going into my brain. I don't really like it when she calls me 'Jim'. I actually hate it, it's just that because my brain is numbing I'm thinking things backwards. Once my brain thaws, I'll see that I still hate the Professor."

            But it seemed hard to convince himself that.

                        Light poured into the dungeons and Alyson's eyes fluttered open. She was aware of the groans of Jim, BEN, and the crewmembers but found she did not have the strength in her to turn her head and look at any of them.

            Her arms were raw and aching from their position. She wanted to lower them into her lap and never left them again. She weakly rattled the chain holding her arms taunt and wasn't surprised when her arms didn't budge from their spot.

            She weakly raised her head and watched as the Earthling leader that had captured them come down the stairs, followed by his fellow warriors.

            Without a word, the Earthling took a key from his belt and unlocked the chains on Alyson's wrists. Alyson released a sigh of relief and her arms crashing into her lap. Alyson stood perfectly still, trying to get the feeling back into her arms.

            The Earthling leader went around and unlocked all the others' arms and they too released gasps of relief. Alyson was aware of them all standing up but couldn't seem to make herself stand as well.

            Jim walked over to her and with a scowl he helped her to her feet. Alyson placed a hand hard against the wall and steadied herself.

            "Our leader has returned." The Earthling said gruffly, "We are to take you to him so your fates may be decided."

            Jim nodded without saying a word and they followed the leader up the steps. Alyson fell behind them. She suddenly felt scared. She realized she had yet to fell any real fear expect when she and the others had first been captured, but now it was coming full-force. It made her heart pound and she almost collapsed to her knees but then she felt a metal hand take her own and squeeze it.

            Alyson looked over at BEN and the robot smiled, "Don't worry, Alyson," he said, "Jim will keep us safe."

            Alyson nodded, oddly reassured by that and joined the others in walking. She concentrated on just walking and not what waited them ahead.

            They were led back into the large dinning room. It was still empty except for the servants cleaning up from the breakfast the castle had just recently had.

            But this time, however, a man sat at the pointed chair in the back of the room. Alyson, Jim, BEN and the crew were pushed to him.

            Alyson was surprised at how good this man looked. He had golden hair and hazel eyes. His cheek bones were high and muscles showed clearly from his cloths. Unlike his men, this man wore a thick wool shirt and trousers.

            He looked over Jim, Alyson, BEN and the crew before saying to the other Earthling leader in a thick, bored voice, "You made me come all the way from my mother's village just to look at _these_ people? They don't look dangerous at all. I'm disappointed, Akah."

            "But, sir, they were carrying these odd weapons that shot fire at us." The Earthling leader, Akah, said.

            "Well, you defeated them easily, didn't you?" The man said, looking very annoyed with the whole situation.

            Akah looked uneasy, "Yes but I thought that you might want to… that is… we've never seen them before… so…"

            The man shook his head and said, "Quiet, Akah." He said and then looked over at Jim once more and said, "You, are you the commander of these people?"

            Jim glared at the man for reasons unknown to Alyson. Why was Jim glaring at this man when he seemed to be on there side?

            "No," Jim answered coldly, "I'm the captain."  
            The man looked at Jim in surprise when he heard Jim's cold tone and frowned, "Why you-" The man stopped suddenly when he saw Alyson. His frown became a smirk as he said, "Well, hello, my Lady. I wasn't aware I was in the presence of a Lady such as yourself. My I ask your name?"

            Alyson blushed hotly. She may be confused about her feelings for Jim but this man was _terribly handsome and what girl wouldn't blush under his attention? Hastily, she stepped forward, ignoring Jim's angry glare at her, and offered the man her hand, like she had read about in her books._

            "Pro… Professor Alyson Chris… Christopher." Alyson stuttered, feeling embarrassed at her silly behavior.

            The man smiled and lightly pressed his red lips to Alyson's hand, "Professor…?" The man frowned but suddenly broke out in a charming smile, "Ah, you're a scholar, Lady. I am _very_ pleased to meet you, Scholar Alyson Christopher. I am Sir Rubin of Maryland, the ruler of this land. May I inquire the lady what she and her men are doing here?"

            Alyson's blushed intensified. She had never been around such a charming man before. He talked like some kind of white knight. He was the kind of man you would think of as riding up to you on a huge horse and sweeping you into his arms.

            "We're… well, _I_ am studying De- I mean Earth and taking my notes back home with me." Alyson explained.

            Sir Rubin's eyes lit up and he said, "Well, there is no better place then our land to study Earth. Maryland was very important to the United States before it collapsed. I would be happy to explain our Earthian history to you."

            Alyson forgot her blush and Jim's angry glare and said giddily, "Oh, would you? That would be so wonderful! I never thought I'd actually talk to an Earthling! But now I simply have to."

            Sir Rubin nodded, "Lady Scholar, it would be an honor." He glanced Alyson up and down, "But first, I think it would be best if we put you in more suitable cloths."

            Alyson glanced down at her attire. It was the same outfit she had first worn onto the _Fate, "What's wrong with my cloths?"_

            Sir Rubin smiled, "Nothing. Nothing really, except that most of my people are accustomed to seeing women in dresses. You're current attire may cause a riot and quite a lot of protests to your being here."

            Alyson frowned and muttered, "Of course. I suppose I'll go with it. Where should I get changed?"

            "I'll have a servant lead you to the woman's quarters." Sir Rubin shouted something in a strange tongue that all the Earthlings seemed to speak and the little girl that Alyson had seen the day before quickly hurried over to them. She bowed and looked up at Alyson's with wide, light blue eyes.

            "Please, Lady, come with me." The child said politely.

            Alyson glanced over at Jim, for reassurance, but found the darkly handsome captain was angry at her and all he gave her was a glare.

            For some reason, Jim's glare hurt Alyson more then she'd care to admit. So, her pride pounding in her chest, Alyson thrust her chin forward and followed the little girl out of the room.

                        Alyson was led to a beautiful white room with a huge glass roof. The floor was white marble and cool. The room was high off the ground for when Alyson looked over at the left wall, which was made entirely of glass; she could see the forest and the mountains behind it. All the windows had curtains. The material of the curtains looked to be sheer. They looked as fragile and delicate as a new born baby. They fluttered with every single breeze and gave the room a peaceful feeling.

            What caught Alyson the most off guard was the beautiful off-white marble pool in the middle of the room. It was large and at each side of the front of the pool was a statue of a maiden with a pitcher in her hands. The stone maiden's pitcher poured water into the pool.

            The child sailed past Alyson and pulled the sheer curtain across the windows, though Alyson doubted it would give her any privacy. The curtains were so sheer they were see-through.

            When the child had pulled the last curtain over the window she said, "Please removed your cloths and step into the bath."

            Alyson face went pale, "_What_!? But… but I thought I only had to change! I never thought I had to take a bath!"

            The child turned and offered Alyson a wary smile, "Please, my Lady, it is custom here in Maryland that all guest of our master, Sir Rubin, be given a bath before given his or her cloths."

            Alyson shook her head at how absurd that was but said, "Very well. But turn around. I don't want you looking."

            The child looked actually amused as she said, "Whatever my Lady desires." She wheeled around back to the window.

            Alyson turned as well and began to peel off her cloths. As she peeled them off, she realized she needed a bath. She had been so hot and sweaty for the past day or so that he cloths had begun to stick to her body.

            When Alyson had all her cloths in a neat pile, she stepped into the crystal-water pool. Her body instantly sighed with relief. The pool was deeper then she originally had thought. The water covered her up to her breasts. But having her private areas covered by _this_ kind of water wouldn't help much. They water was so clear and perfect that Alyson could see every inch of her body.

            When the child was sure Alyson was in the pool, she turned and said, "If my Lady wishes it, I can have foam brought into the pool."

            Alyson was a little embarrassed at her uneasiness with her nudity but she said, "Thank you."

            The child smiled and walked over to the stone maiden to Alyson's left and pressed a button on the back of the maiden. Suddenly, as the water poured from the maiden's pitcher, it was joined by foam.

            When the pool was filled completely with foam, the child said, "I shall go get more servants to aid you in your bath."  
            Alyson wheeled around and watched as the child opened the door. She called, "Wait!"

            The child stopped and turned, "Yes, my Lady?"  
            Alyson felt her smile at the child. She was such a small thing and she looked like she was one of the top servants here. Feeling like she should know this child better, Alyson said, "What is your name?"

            The child looked taken aback at Alyson's question. Alyson guessed the child wasn't used to guests or other nobles asking her name.

            But then the child said, "Kallen, my Lady." Then she turned and walked out of the room, leaving Alyson alone. 

                        Kallen indeed did bring more servants, but she herself did not come back. Alyson wondered where she was.

            The servants were all women and they went about their duty without so much as a word. As they washed Alyson's hair she could hear them talk amongst themselves in the Earthian language she did not understand. Alyson promised herself that she would teach herself how to speak this language of the Earthlings.

            After what she like was incredibly enjoyable hours, Alyson was pulled from the pool and wrapped in a very soft towel. She was then led to a back door which led to a changing room filled with mirrors.

            Then Kallen walked in with a purple bundle in her arms. She placed the bundle at Alyson's feet.

            "This is the outfit that you should where to Lord Rubin's feast." Kallen said smiling lightly.

            Alyson nodded and picked up the bundle. She grabbed the edges of the sleeves and allowed the rest of the dress to tumble to the ground. The dress was made of the same sheer material as the curtains only this outfit wasn't see-through. Alyson put it on and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress had spaghetti straps and a low neckline that curved into an oval. The fabric beneath the neckline was wrinkled purposely. The dress curved against her waist and breasts so it pretty much left nothing to the imagination. And it traveled all the way to the floor. Kallen gave Alyson black sandals. The final touch to the dress was a gold belt that went high on her left hip and low on her right hip. It made her look like she was in fact part of Earth.

            "You look very pretty, my Lady." Kallen said.

            Alyson turned and looked over at Kallen, "Please, Kallen, call me Alyson. I'd like to be friends with you."

            For the first time Alyson really looked at Kallen. Now that she was close to Kallen, Alyson saw she was about 8 years of age. She had messy dirty blonde hair with hazel-green eyes. Her skin was bronze from working out in the sun all day and her fingernails were very dirty.

            Kallen blushed heavily and said, "My la- I mean Alyson. Thank you. No guest of Lord Rubin has ever been so kind to me."

            Alyson offered the child a smile, "How did you become a servant of Sir Rubin, Kallen?"

            Kallen sighed and said, "Sir Rubin waged war against my land, New York. We were ill prepared for his sudden attack and we could not defend ourselves. Lord Rubin's men killed most of the adults but he allowed the little children to live. Most of the teenagers were allowed to live as well, unless they tried to retaliate against Lord Rubin's armies. Some of them did. Most of them didn't. When New York finally surrounded, Sir Rubin left the babies in care of the survivors at New York. Then he took the teenagers, and some of the younglings like me, back to Maryland where we became servants for Sir Rubin."

            Alyson frowned, "That's horrible."

            "That is our life." Kallen countered, "We know nothing else."

            Alyson sighed, "It still doesn't make it right."

            "Maybe not but it is better then death, Alyson." Kallen mumbled and then said suddenly, "It's time for you to go down. We don't want to keep Lord Rubin waiting." Alyson had the feeling that Kallen did not wish to speak anymore of her life.

            "Where will you be?" Alyson asked as Kallen opened another door for her. Alyson guessed it led to the hallway.

            "In the servants' quarters." Kallen answered, "I shall see you when you go to bed tonight. Lord Rubin wishes me to be your personal servant while you stay here."

            Alyson nodded and smiled when she remembered all she was going to learn from Sir Rubin, "Sir Rubin is a very kind man. I am lucky it is him I am spending my time here on Earth with."

            Kallen's hands trembled for a moments but Alyson was to busy daydreaming about all she was going to learn to notice. Kallen's eyes hardened for a brief second but then she turned back to Alyson and they were clear and blank.

            "Yes," Kallen said tightly, forcing herself to smile, "Lord Rubin of Maryland is a very kind man."

                        Jim sipped his wine and almost gagged it back up. These people wouldn't know good food or drink if it came up and bit them on the ass.

            Jim reached for his water and pushed his wine away from him. At least the water here wasn't bad, but then how could you get bad water? The food wasn't so bad either, as long as you only ate the meat.

            Jim looked over at the dinning room. It was empty except for him, his crewmembers, BEN and Sir Rubin of Maryland.

            At the thought of the pretty-boy leader, Jim jerked his head to the front of the table. He scowled as he watched Sir Rubin and BEN chatter.

            For some reason Jim had instantly disliked the man. He was too polished to be part of such a primitive world. Too suave. Or maybe he was just jealous. Jim frowned at that part. No, he couldn't be jealous. What did he care that if Alyson was falling for his charms? It would keep her out of his hair, wouldn't it?

            But he did care. In fact, when Sir Rubin had been flirting with Alyson, Jim had wanted to drag Alyson out of the room by her pretty hair and put his brand on her. And that was ridiculous since he didn't even like Alyson! He hated her with a passion. If she wanted to have some kind of affair with a man that she shouldn't give a second look to that was her fault, wasn't it? He didn't care that if in the end she decided to stay on Earth. One less annoying woman to deal with.

            But yet again he went back to the fact that he did care. Ah, hell, he was jealous. Jim shook his head, no he wasn't jealous. He was simply… simply… simply annoyed that a woman as smart as Alyson would fall for the guy who was obviously used to having women simply fall at his feet. Yeah, that was it. He was annoyed, not jealous.

            Content with that, Jim leaned back in his chair. When the door to the dinning room opened, Jim almost fell off. All his content feelings disappeared when Alyson walked in the door.

            What the hell was she wearing? was he first thought and his second was: by God that was what these people wanted their women to wear? That thing was so sheer he swore it was almost see-through! And the way it formed Alyson's body… Jesus!

            All Jim's crewmembers seemed to be having the same thoughts as him because they were staring at the professor with their mouths agape. Jim understood their shock; they had never seen Alyson in a dress before. But he did not understand his shook. He had seen Alyson in a dress before. Sure it hadn't been as risqué as this one but it still had been revealing. So why was he staring at her with his mouth wide open?

            Alyson smiled but Jim realized that the smile was for Sir Rubin. That realization was like a swift kick in the gut. She wasn't smiling at him; she was smiling at Sir Rubin! And Sir Rubin was smiling back!

            Jim noticed with a frown that Sir Rubin seemed to be quite taken with Alyson's newly revealed beauty. That made him growl. What also irked him was the fact that Alyson had not looked his way once. In fact, Jim would say Alyson was doing her best not to look at him at all. That was odd since just about an hour ago Alyson had been constantly looking to him for assurance.

            I shouldn't have glared at her; Jim thought and then shook his head. Of he should've! That woman deserved it.

            I won't let this get under my skin, Jim thought. He watched Sir Rubin say something to Alyson that made her laugh and Jim groaned. It already had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Don't you hate Sir Rubin? Watch out Jim! He's going after Alyson. You can guess Jim's not liking this to much. It's so fun to throw in a character that stands in the way of a romance! But maybe Sir Rubin will make Jim realize his true feelings for Alyson… probably not though.

            Anyway, stay tuned for _Chapter Ten: When Push Comes to Shove_. What's Jim to do when Sir Rubin pounces Alyson? Get really jealous and blame Alyson! Only, that isn't going to work out exactly like he planned… Don't forget to review me!

                        _A wise man once said: "I don't know, go ask a woman."_

                                    -Lizzy Rebel


	10. When Push Comes to Shove

                        AN: This chapter was a dozy to write. I re-wrote and re-wrote this one over and over again. Since this is the second to last chapter and something very important happens in this chapter (hint, hint) I had to make it as perfect as I can. I must say, I am please as to how this came out. I hope you like it, too!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Ten- When Push Comes to Shove 

                        That night, after the feast, Alyson closed her eyes and pushed her head into the thick pillows that were part of her bed.

            As she drifted of into blissful sleep, Alyson expected Sir Rubin's handsome face to come into her mind. And why wouldn't he? Even normal woman would be dreaming of the golden-haired ruler.

            But not for Alyson, instead of the charming Sir Rubin in her head, she got the selfish, annoying Jim Hawkins.

            Alyson groaned and pushed her head into the pillow. What was wrong with her? Why was she imagining Jim when she had a perfectly handsome man interested in her? Was she so sick that all she could think about was the man she hated?

            Alyson cursed herself and damned even more Jim. If only she could get over her hatred for the ship captain and get on with a perfectly suitable relationship with a clearly interested man. What girl would think about the man that hated her and she hated him back when she could be busy daydreaming about a handsome and charming ruler?

            "I'm crazy." Alyson muttered to herself against the fabric of her pillow, "That's the only explanation. I must be crazy."

            Of course there was another explanation as to why Alyson was picturing Jim instead of Sir Rubin but Alyson refused to think about that. There was no way that was even a possibility!

            Sighing with frustration Alyson swore to herself right then and there she would think nothing more of James Pleiades Hawkins. From now on she would do nothing but think of Sir Rubin, like a normal woman.

            But her heart seemed to have different ideas.

                        Two days later, Alyson's eyes fluttered open and she found herself smiling once more. How simply wonderful Earth was. Why had no one ever thought to journey to this planet before?

            Alyson yawned and pushed the thick covers of her soft bed away. She sighed contently and was tempted to pull the covers back and go to sleep.

            Instead, Alyson swung her feet over the side of the bed and looked around. Her room, which Sir Rubin had kindly offered to give her, was made of dark wood. Her bed was a four-post king-size with dark green and red blankets. There were two big bay windows overlooking the forest of Maryland. She had large, wooden wardrobe off to the side as well as a nightstand next her bed. A bathroom was connected to her room by a door that was besides her wardrobe.

            Alyson was aware from visits to BEN, that the rooms Sir Rubin had given to Jim and his crew were much less luxurious and beautiful then hers, but Alyson supposed that was because Sir Rubin felt the need to be gentlemanly to her because she was a woman and his guest.

            Alyson had spent almost all of her two days on Dead Earth with Sir Rubin. Alyson was surprised at how much she and Sir Rubin had in common despite the fact that Sir Rubin was of a primitive culture and hadn't grown up with the technical advantages she had.

            Alyson smiled to herself and hopped off of her bed. She pulled on her dress that had been washed before dawn by Kallen.

            Alyson frowned as she thought about the little girl-child. Though Alyson was extremely interested in the child, Kallen hardly had time to spare for Alyson. Kallen was up at dawn and had started on the morning chores by the time Alyson had awakened. She had all sorts of tasks to do during the day and had no time to sit and talk with Alyson. The only real time she had to spare was at night and by then she was too tired to have a proper conversation.

            But despite that fact, Alyson managed to get a few words with Kallen and had started too really like the girl. Even thought she was by all means a slave, Kallen was not in the least bit a pushover. She had this fire behind her eyes that reminded Alyson so much of herself. Alyson just regretted that she didn't have more time to spend with Kallen.

            Another regret, Alyson was surprised to find, was that she wasn't spending any time with Jim. In fact, other then during meals, Alyson hadn't seen almost anything of Jim. Jim had talked to her a few times in the hallway of the castle, but the conversations ended up being arguments about how long they were going to stay at Earth. Jim wanted to be gone as soon as possible but Alyson was just barely beginning to get facts about this planet. She refused to leave until she had sufficient enough notes to make a book.

            That made Jim extremely angry. He looked angry enough to spit nails. Over the past two days in Sir Rubin's castle Jim and Alyson had had about two conversations and after each Jim looked ready to throw her over his shoulder and carry her off.

            That gave her every reason to try to avoid him, but the thought of Jim carrying her excited Alyson. She decided that she must've hit her head to think that anything Jim did could excite her and Jim was being stupid. What give him the right to think he could just demand she do as he say? He may have been captain, but she was still paying him… or at least the Academy was.

            Alyson's rage went from zero to a hundred in a manner of seconds. Funny, just thinking about Jim and his stupid arrogant attitude made her all hot and bothered. Heat coiled in her stomach and her brain became fevered. She refused to believe that the heat in her stomach and brain was lust and that the reason why her heart pounded against her ribs was love. She was just unused to being angry at a good-looking person so her body didn't know how to handle it.

            Forcing herself to be angry, Alyson marched down the hall to the dinning room where breakfast would be served. She was lucky that over the past two days she had managed to memorize the basic pathways of the castle or she would have been lost for sure, she was so rage-blinded.

            As Alyson stomped down the corridors she swore to herself she would stop this nonsense with Jim!

                        After breakfast, in which she spent most of it glaring at Jim, Alyson agreed to walk with Sir Rubin in the garden. Jim had growled angrily and marched off, BEN trailing behind him.

            Alyson forced her mind off of Jim and glanced over at Sir Rubin. 

            What had annoyed Alyson the most over the past two days was that fact that Alyson was not attracted to Sir Rubin and she should be. He was handsome, charming and utterly gentlemanly. And yet, she hadn't given him a thought unless it was about a question involving Earth.

            Which was so stupid. She should be attracted to Sir Rubin. What woman wouldn't? And yet here she was, walking in a terribly romantic garden with him and all she could do was chatter about Earth.

            Sir Rubin chuckled at a question Alyson asked, "No, Lady Scholar, there never was a man named Hercules. He was a myth of a race called the Greeks from many, many years ago. The people worshipped him, like they worshipped the gods and goddesses, but he wasn't ever real."

            Alyson blushed because Sir Rubin was staring at her. Sure, she may have not been attracted to him but when a handsome man stared at you, you blushed no matter what. The only reason Alyson hadn't blushed around Jim was because by the time he did get around to staring at her, Alyson was too angry to notice.

            They stopped at a small bench in the garden and Alyson found herself staring at a beautiful type of Earthian flower. It was blooming on some kind of large bush that had many green leaves. The flower itself had many petals and they were a colour of deep red, like blood.

            The garden had such a pretty look to it today. The sun made the pretty flowers glow and petals fell to the ground from a light breeze. It was like a dream and Alyson was surprised to find herself wishing Jim was with her instead of Sir Rubin, but that was absurd! Why would she want the man she hated to stand next to her?

            Alyson felt herself smile and she reached out to touch the pretty flower, momentarily forgetting Sir Rubin's heated stare.

            "What is this, Sir Rubin?" Alyson asked in almost as whisper. She was in awe and that beauty of the flower.

            Sir Rubin smiled, "It is called a rose, Lady Scholar. They are a symbol of beauty and love here." He explained.

            Alyson nodded and moved her hand down to the stem of the flower. She squeezed the stem and pulled at it.

            Alyson bit back a curse as sharp pain shot through her finger. She jerked her hand away from the rose and looked at her finger.

            Blood as red as the rose was coming from the wound of her finger. It piled up at her wound and the slid down her finger and onto the floor. Alyson watched in horror as her own blood splattered onto the floor.

            "I'm sorry," Sir Rubin said, gently taking Alyson's hand and then he pulled out a handkerchief. He lightly dabbed the white handkerchief over Alyson's wound and said, "I should've warned you about that. All roses have very sharp thorns. There is a saying on my planet. It goes: _every rose has its thorns_."

            Alyson smiled and pulled her finger away from Sir Rubin, feeling slightly uncomfortable about being so close to him. I shouldn't feel like this, Alyson thought, I should be liking this. But for some reason she didn't.

            "Thank… thank you Sir Rubin." Alyson said, hoping Sir Rubin didn't notice her uncomfortable feeling with their closeness.

            Luckily Sir Rubin didn't, "Please, Lady Scholar, call me Rubin." Sir Rubin smiled, "I've been wanting to tell you that since we first met."

            Alyson felt herself blush and had to reply, "Then please call me Alyson. We are friends after all."

            Alyson suddenly felt the air around them change. Sir Rub- Rubin's eyes became dark with passion. Alyson gave a small squeak as he placed his hands on Alyson's arms and pulled her to him.

            "Forgive, Alyson," Rubin said huskily, "I've been wanting to do this for quite some time."

            Then he kissed her.

            Alyson knew it had been coming, had seen it coming and she had done nothing to stop it. Part of her still hoped that she would be attracted to Sir Rubin after he kissed her and she could still consider herself normal.

            But the minute their lips met Alyson knew it had been the wrong move. Her stomach instantly recoiled at his touch and she suddenly felt nauseous. She wanted to push Rubin away but Alyson's arms didn't seem to be working.

            Oh this is horrible! Alyson thought in a panic. Alyson wasn't claiming to be the leading expert on romance but she had been kissed a few times in her life and had thoroughly enjoyed them but this was sickening. Rubin's lips tasted quite like all the other lips she had kissed but she just didn't like it.

            I have to stop this, Alyson thought, or I shall vomit right into Rubin's mouth and won't that be oh-so embarrassing? After all, Alyson had done almost nothing to dispel Rubin's attraction to her… but then again she couldn't quite remember encouraging his attraction either.

            Oh, yes, I paid attention to him, Alyson thought suddenly. I gave him all those happy smiles when he answered a question I didn't understand. I didn't realize I had encouraged his thinking I liked him but I must've.

            And what finally made Alyson push Rubin away was the thought of Jim. She thought of how excited she had been at the thought of _almost_ kissing Jim and knew she couldn't be the least bit attracted to Rubin because she was attracted to Jim. She wasn't just attracted to Jim, she lusted after him.

            Well, la-de-frikkin-da, Alyson thought.

            Alyson jerked her arms free from Rubin's grip but he went right on kissing. Deciding he wasn't going to take a subtle hint, Alyson raised her hands and placed them on his shoulder. She then pushed him away.

            The force of her push sent Alyson falling hard onto the bench. She gasped in pain as her back crashed hard against the wood.

            "By the gods, Alyson!" Rubin whispered, kneeling besides her, "I'm so sorry! Forgive me; I thought you wanted me to kiss you."

            "So did I." Alyson muttered and was pleased when Rubin didn't hear her. She then said, "No, forgive me, Rubin. I guess I gave you the wrong idea. I don't like you like that. I just like you as a friend."

            Rubin frowned, "It's because of that ship captain, isn't it? I've seen the way you look at him."

            Alyson laughed at that, "You mean the way I glare at him?"

            Rubin shook his head, "I can just feel it. There's more to the glares that you two give each other. I can feel it."

            Refusing to be moved by those words, Alyson shook her head, "You must be imagining things, Rubin. I hate Jim and he's not the reason I'm not attracted to you. I'm just not."

            Rubin sighed and nodded, "I understand. But can we still be friends? I rather like explaining my world's history to you."

            Alyson pursed her lips and looked Rubin over. She could see it in his eyes that he was still attracted to her and that made her sigh. She didn't know how comfortable she'd be around a man she knew was attracted to her but she wasn't attracted to him. It did seem rather uncomfortable. But on the other hand there was still so much she wanted to learn about Earth!

            Alyson shook her head once more and said, "I don't know. We'll have to see how things go. Play it by ear, if you will."

            Rubin nodded his head, "I can accept that."

            Alyson smiled, thinking Jim would have never accepted that. Not that they've ever been friends. But, as an example, if she had said that to Jim, he would've glared at her and then demand that she decide right now and hurry up with it.

            "I'll see you later, Rubin." Alyson said, "I'm going back to my room to study my notes."

            Rubin nodded, "Goodbye for now, Alyson."

            Alyson walked away from Rubin with a weak smile. As she walked away she did not see the hard look come into Rubin's eyes.

                        That night, Jim stormed down the hallways of the castle. Ever since this morning he had been searching Alyson. He had a few things to say to her. Or better yet, a few things to yell at her.

            That morning Jim had decided to take a walk in the gardens to get his mind off of Alyson. It had worked until he came to the rose bushes. He got a nasty surprised when he found Rubin and Alyson lip locked with petals dancing around them.

            Jim had been moments from storming up to them and placing his fist in Sir Rubin's pretty-boy face before he forced himself to walk away. He had been jealous and it bothered him more then he could remember anything bothering him.

            Jim told himself the reason why he was so jealous of Alyson of Rubin was not because he actually liked Alyson. No, it was because just a few days ago Alyson had been quite willing to kiss him and now that this much more charming and handsome man had shown up, Alyson had dropped his like some bad meat. Well, he didn't like being used and thrown away and he planned on saying that to Alyson.

            But what had really bother Jim was how perfect Alyson and Rubin had looked together. With their lips locked and the petals dancing around them, they looked like a prince and princess meeting in secret. And it bothered him because Jim would never be a prince. He was too hard for that, he was more like the knight who protected the prince so the prince could go get the princess.

            And for some reason, that bothered him a lot. It bothered him that Alyson liked men like Rubin and not men like him.

            Jim found Alyson in one of the pillared hallways of the castle, staring at the armor of a knight that lined the wall.

            Jim growled and moved towards her. Alyson turned at the sound of his growl and rolled her eyes.

            "What a pleasant surprise." Alyson said sarcastically, "What can I do for you, Captain?"

            Jim glared at her hardly, "Have a _lovely_ day, Professor?" he said, moving menacingly toward her.

            "What bug crawled up your ass and died?" Alyson asked, glaring right back. She wasn't really in the mood for an argument with the 'good' captain right now and she could tell Jim was itching for a fight. Why me? Alyson thought absently.

            "Oh, nothing's up _my_ ass." Jim said tightly, "I'm just a little surprised that you're up this late. I'd have thought that you'd be in Rubin's bed by now."

            Alyson's glare disappeared and she looked at him in surprise, "What the… hell did you just… say?" She rasped out slowly.

            "You heard me!" Jim shot back and moved closer to her and Alyson backed away, "And don't bother denying it. I saw you and that pretty-boy locking lips."

            Alyson glared at him again. She had actually thought she had been attracted to him? She couldn't possibly be! She just had needed an excuse for not being attracted to Rubin. There was no way she was attracted to this accusing son of a bitch-

            "You know, Professor, I always knew you were annoying but I never thought you were a slut, too." Jim cried angrily. Maybe he was being a little harsh right now, but he couldn't seem to make his anger go away. He kept on thinking: what does Rubin got that I don't? What is it about men like Rubin that made women go all gooey?

            Alyson stared at him in outrage and the growled and pushed past him, hissing, "What I do with my personal life is now of your business, _Captain. I will kiss who I want, when I want and you cannot tell me other wise."_

            As Alyson moved passed him, Jim grabbed her arm fiercely and pushed her hard against the pillar. He pressed body weight against hers and pinned her there.

            "Let me go!" Alyson cried in outrage.

            "Now you listen!" Jim thundered, "Your personal life is my business! I've got to get you back to the Academy. If you decided to stay here because you think you might love some pretty-boy ruler then it's my responsibility and my problem! I can't afford to have you stay behind." Even though his heart cried out a different reason that was the only reason Jim would allow himself to give to Alyson.

            Then Jim saw it. The spark of a new emotion in Alyson's eyes. It was so new to Jim that he almost let go of Alyson in surprise, but then he remembered he was angry at her just in the nick of time and kept his grip on her.

            Jim stared into Alyson's eyes in shock as they emotion swam into her eyes. He felt himself smirk meanly as Alyson's cheeks heated up.

            "You're afraid of me." He laughed his voice harsher then he wanted it to be, "You're afraid."

            The fear in Alyson's eyes disappeared and she glared at him, "Don't be stupid! The last thing I'll ever be is afraid of you!"

            Alyson watched in both excitement and fear as Jim's eyes shifted and that dark anger changed into something as equally powerful.

            "Maybe you should be." Jim said harshly, his voice rough with a new emotion.

            Alyson gasped as she felt Jim's hand thrust into her hair. Jim grabbed a handful of Alyson's hair and yanked, hard. Alyson cried out as her head fell back with slight pain. Then Jim's mouth crashed down on hers, hot and wet, and the pain disappeared.

            Unlike Rubin's kiss, Alyson found herself responding with an equal amount of passion Jim was kissing her with. Instinctively, Alyson wrapped her arms around Jim's neck and cocked her neck to one side to give him easier access. Jim growled deep within in his throat and pushed her even harder against the pillar but Alyson couldn't even feel the pain anymore.

            Even though the kiss was rough and Alyson was loving it. Jim's mouth was devouring hers. It was saying: _I'm kissing you so you better damn well kiss back_ and she was. Oh she was!

            Jim's tongue then invaded her mouth and Alyson moaned with pleasure and found herself responding in time. This was so different from all her other kisses. It was wild and passionate. It was as if all their argument had been bottle-up sexual frustration that was suddenly erupting into smoldering passion.

            Jim's fingers were dug into Alyson's hips and he dragged her closer to him as if he wanted to absorb her into his very skin.

            I love this! I love him! The last thought Alyson had almost had her pulling back but there was no way she would've been able to escape Jim's iron grip. So Alyson just continued with the kiss.

            But in his arms, kissing him, tasting him, Alyson knew what her heart had known since the first argument she and Jim had shared. She loved him. Professor Alyson Christopher loved Captain James Hawkins. And oh, wasn't that just great?

            Damnit, Alyson thought but didn't pull away from Jim. Instead, it could be said she just kissed him harder.

            There was no point in denying it now. She simply loved him. It was ironic really. She loved the man she argued more then she talked with instead of the man that was charming and gentlemanly. But she supposed in the end, Jim was the one you would want fighting for you. Not Rubin. You could always count on Jim.

            But now that she knew she loved Jim what the hell was she going to do? Sure Jim was kissing her but that could be just sexual tension or his anger. She didn't know his feelings but she doubted they were anything like her own. She supposed she would just have to tell him and then see how things went from there.

            Alyson finally realized she needed air. Despite the fact that she wanted to keep on kissing the man she loved, Alyson' lungs were screaming a different story. Jim's lungs must've agreed because suddenly he was removing his lips and gulping in big breaths of air and Alyson was doing to same.

            Jim then lowered his head back to her lips but Alyson turned her head so he couldn't kiss her. She wanted to clear the air.

            "Jim," Alyson rasped, her voice low and husky, "I didn't like Rubin that way. I pushed him away when he tried to kiss me."

            Jim paused for a moment and seemed to be going over something in his head. Then he said, "Good." And captured her lips once more.

            This time the kiss was slow and gentle. Alyson sighed against his mouth, absolutely sure she loved him now and wondered how she was going to tell him. It was one thing to admit the truth to herself, but another entirely to admit it to another person. Especially to the man she loved and who loved to point out her flaws.

            But Alyson wouldn't have to worry about explaining her feelings right then because she suddenly heard a muffled sob and she broke away from Jim. Alyson looked behind herself and gasped.

            "Kallen?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Hmmm *reads over story* WHAT? Alyson in love with Jim? Jim not sure of his feelings? Kallen *growls* getting in the way? What the hell is going on? Well, wait and see! The final chapter is next and everything (well, almost everything) will be explained… or relatively explained. Stay tuned for _Chapter Eleven: Pretty Maids all in a Row where Sir Rubin's true colours are reviled (you all knew he was evil!) and we sum up the story, but when is Jim going to realize his true feelings for Alyson? Hmmm, *ponders*. Anyways, REVIEW and look for the final chapter! You'll love it promise!_

                                    _I'm part of the 'Every Villain is Lemons' group, better known as E.V.I.L.!_

                                                -Lizzy Rebel


	11. Pretty Maids all in a Row

                        DISCLAIMER: **grins* I do own _Treasure Planet_! Or at least the DVD, anyway. That counts for something right? Hello? Anyone?

                        AN: Wow, I must say I am surprised how quickly I finished typing and editing this chapter. I was just so close to the end I could not resist finishing it! So here we are and I'm sorry to say that I end this story kinda abruptly… *ignores glared from reviewers* but there is a reason way I am doing this. *reviewers roll eyes* No, honestly! I can't tell you right now, but there was a reason and a very good one. I didn't just do this to annoy you all… well, not entirely anyway… *coughs* um, what was I saying? Oh yeah! On with the show!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Eleven- Pretty Maids all in a Row 

                        "What are you doing here, Kallen?" Alyson asked moving away from Jim and kneeling besides Kallen.

            Kallen sniffled, "I'm sorry… sorry to bother you, Alyson… but… but… something terrible has happened!"  
            Alyson took the trembling girl into her arms and watched as Jim kneeled besides Kallen as well and place his hand on Kallen's shoulders.

            "What has happened?" Jim asked evenly, "Tell us and we'll do our best to help you…" Jim paused for a moment, remembering the child's name, "Kallen."

            Kallen hick-upped and looked over at Jim with large, trusting eyes, "It's my sister… Lord Rubin's taken her."

            "Taken her…?" Alyson repeated dumbly, "Where, Kallen? And for what reason?"

            "I don't really understand the reason, but before my sister disappeared she told me that after New York had surrendered to Maryland, the king of New York escaped into hiding. My father. My sister told me that our father and some of the other kings that had escaped when Lord Rubin took over their lands are preparing a rebellion against Lord Rubin. It was said they had an army that out-matched Lord Rubin's size and power. My sister also told me that Lord Rubin was afraid he'd lose his power so he ordered all the escaped kings to surrender to him or he'd kill their children. Since Lord Rubin allowed most young people to live, the daughters and sons of the kings he'd waged war against were alive in his palace. He said he'd kill them all if they hadn't surrounded tonight. Since the kings aren't doing that, Lord Rubin's really going to kill them!" Kallen was barely able to explain this before she broke down into sobs.

            Alyson brought Kallen into a hug and said, "But Kallen, you're the daughter of the king of New York, right? Well, why aren't you being sacrificed, too?"

            Kallen looked at Alyson with her tear-filled eyes, "I think because Lord Rubin forgot about me. I was only a baby when New York fell to Maryland and there hadn't been much news of my birth since I was a girl. I pretty much slipped under Lord Rubin's nose and when he came for the heirs. My sister, Clete, hid me so Lord Rubin didn't spare me a thought."

            Jim nodded grimly, "Are you sure that Sir Rubin will kill those boys and girls? Are you positive?" He asked slowly.

            Kallen nodded and looked back over at him, "Yes. I was hiding in a cabinet when he came. He told the heirs themselves that they would die tonight."

            "We have to do something Jim!" Alyson cried, picking Kallen up into her arms. Kallen pressed her face into Alyson's shoulder and sobbed silently.

            Jim frowned at her, "What do you think of your boyfriend now, Professor?" He asked with a sarcastic tone.

            Alyson glared at him and said, "He never was my boyfriend." She growled at the insult. Alyson thought in distress, was I not just kissing _you!?_

            Jim just shook his head and walked over to Kallen. He gripped the girl's shoulders and forced her to look at him.

            "Kallen," he said in calm, thick voice that had even made Alyson feel soothed, "can you lead the way to where Sir Rubin is talking your sister and the other heirs?"

            For a moment Alyson thought Kallen would shake her head. Not because she didn't know, but because she was afraid. And Alyson couldn't really blame her. She was starting to get scared herself.

            But then Kallen's defiant eyes were sparking back to life and she said, "Yes, it's in a place called _Washington D.C._"

                        As the moonlight washed over them, Kallen, Alyson and Jim hurried along the asphalt ground of this odd _Washington__D.C. place. The area looked as old as time and the buildings, mostly painted white, where decaying from standing through harsh weather._

            "Tell me again why Rubin wants to kill your sister and the other heirs here." Alyson muttered and moved closer to Jim, who stood right behind Kallen as the little girl led the way.

            As Alyson leaned in, she caught the whiff of Jim's scent. It was all male and soap. She almost sighed but she shook her head with irritation. Now that she knew she loved Jim, she had no idea how to act around him. How could she act around the man she loved without letting him know she loved him?

            Jim looked over at her and smirked, "Not scared are you?"

            Alyson decided right then it would be for the best if she kept on pretending that she hated him. Better not boost his ego just yet, Alyson thought.

            She glared at him heatedly, "No, I just want to know. I've always been the inquisitive type, Captain."

            Kallen looked over at Alyson, "I think Lord Rubin wanted to do the sacrifice here because this is supposedly where the Tribe of Maryland rose to power. Now quiet! We're getting close."

            Alyson and Jim fell silent as they followed Kallen down the eerie, dark streets of Washington D.C. As they walked, Alyson noticed the ancient ruins of the previous civilization of this area. What caught her attention the most was a white building with huge steps leading up into darkened room with no doors. She was too far away to get a good look of it, but there seemed to be a very large statue of a man sitting in a chair with a somewhat time-destroyed face. Had the situation not been so serious, Alyson would've demanded they stop and look at the statue but she just kept her mouth shut and followed Kallen and Jim.

            Jim has a nice back, Alyson thought and shook her head; keep your mind on what lays ahead! She chided herself.

            Kallen stopped so suddenly Alyson almost crashed into Jim's back but managed to stop herself in the nick of time. She noticed Kallen's eyes seemed to be on an ajar metal door. It looked like it had not been open for a very long time before tonight. From the way it cocked itself against the asphalt, Alyson guessed someone had pushed it off its hinges.

            "This way." Kallen said in a hushed voice, "Lord Rubin's in here with my sister." She, Jim and Alyson edged towards the door.

            Alyson peered into the threshold and gulped, "It's very dark." She mumbled.

            Without a word, Jim reached out and took her hand then he grabbed Kallen's, who looked at him in surprise.

            "Lead the way, Kallen." Jim whispered and then Kallen snapped back to attention and nodded. She turned back to the doorway and stepped into the darkness. Jim gave Alyson's hand a light tug and then they too disappeared into the pitch black.

            Alyson wasn't all that surprised that she was assured by Jim's strong hand cupping her own. After all she loved the man. You would always feel safe with the man you love. It just went like that.

            Shaking her head free from such thoughts, Alyson concentrated on moving forward and not tripping on any rocks or ripping her dress. The dress was starting to frustrate her, she keep almost tripping on it as it got tangled on the rocks on the ground.

            As they walked, Alyson noticed a small light at the end of the tunnel. She thought she heard the eco of a voice, but it was possible she was just imagining it. 

            But she had been right and confirming this was Kallen as she stopped and listened to something only her ears could hear. Then she motioned to Jim and Alyson to kneel as she got on her own knees. Alyson frowned and bent down she gripped the fabric of her dress and pulled. The dress tarred soundlessly. Now that the dress skimmed Alyson's knees she could move more freely and crawl on the ground.

            Alyson got on her knees and followed Jim and Kallen, who were a ways ahead of her. Alyson bit back of cry of pain as sharp rocks cut into her hands and legs. She wanted to stand up and walk but they were getting close to the light and it was possible Rubin could notice her if she stood.

            As they light got bigger and brighter, Alyson saw Jim reach out to his back waistband and pull out a small pistol. Alyson blinked and quickened her pace so she was right besides Jim.

            "Where did you get that gun?" Alyson whispered, making sure her voice did not echo across the walls of the cave they were in and alert Rubin of their arrival.

            Jim turned his head and looked at her with an amused look, "Those goons didn't bother to check my body for other guns when we were first captured. I knew it'd come in handy. Always be prepared."

            Alyson wanted to ask Jim why he hadn't used it before, when they were brought to the village, but then Kallen motioned them to be completely silent and then she lowered herself flat on her stomach. Alyson and Jim followed suit and together. Slowly and steadily they skimmed across the ground and closer to the light.

            Alyson blinked as her eyes tried to adjust to the bright light. To her right where stone stairs that seemed to have formed because of wind and time. There were many dark spots in the cave where the light did not touch. Alyson, Jim and Kallen were standing on a cliff that overlooked the room.

            As Alyson surveyed her surroundings she had to bit her lips to stifle a gasp. She saw, at the center of the room, seven silver tables. Each had a person strapped to it with leather. The four boys where naked from the waist up while the girls wore lose belly shirts so their stomach showed. Their eyes were closed as if they were unconscious and they looked extremely venerable. Like china dolls, Alyson thought. Like china dolls all in a row.

            Standing besides the first table in the row, was Sir Rubin. For the first time, Alyson saw what he truly. Evil. In his right hand was a long jagged knife that glittered in the dim candle light. He leaned over the first youth in the row of the silver table and smirked.

            "We'll have to do this fast." Jim mumbled beside her, "He looks ready to do what ever it is he's going to do. Well… at least we have the element of surprise. We'll work that to our advantage."

            Alyson turned her head and looked at Jim and Kallen. She offered both a weak smile and nodded. Then she turned back to Rubin.

            Alyson gave a small scream as the rock she was leaning on suddenly moved beneath her fingers. Without warning, the rock gave a jerk and it and Alyson were sent tumbling to the ground. Alyson moaned as her body collided with the hard ground. She opened her shut eyes and watched as Rubin made his way to her, his knife held dangerously in his hand.

            Above her, Alyson heard Jim say with annoyance, "Lost that element."

                        Jim groaned as Sir Rubin grabbed Alyson roughly by the hair and drag her into his arms. He then moved his hand to twist Alyson's arm behind her back. He pressed that very deadly looking knife against the pale column of Alyson's throat.

            Jim stood, the element of surprise he had been hoping for long gone, and said in almost a panic, "Let her go."

            Jim was taken back by how much the threat on Alyson's life affected him. The very thought of Alyson getting hurt had him seeing red. He wanted to seriously hurt Rubin. Sure, he had been angry before but the anger he was feeling now was so possessive. He could hardly keep his control. Why was Alyson's impending doom angering him so much?

            Could he possibly love her?

            Jim almost groaned. Yes, he did love Alyson and wasn't this the perfect time to figure it out? When she was neck-deep in danger, Jim realized he loved her. Why couldn't he figure out he loved her when they had been kissing? Why did his heart go 'oh! I love her' when some sicko had a knife pressed against her throat?

            "Drop your gun, Captain." Rubin said, "Or I'll slit her throat."

            Jim didn't doubt Rubin would. The man had a look in his eyes that told him he would do anything to complete his evil plan. He wasn't doing this just because he said he would, Jim realized, Rubin had blood-lust. He wanted the blood. It gave him power, or so Rubin felt.

            Jim then realized that Rubin was only looking at him. He hadn't spared Kallen a glance. Jim looked over at his side and saw the girl had disappeared. Jim almost sighed in relief. The element of surprise wasn't completely lost. Jim prayed Kallen had some sort of idea to get him and Alyson out of trouble because as long as Rubin held a knife against the throat of the woman he loved, Jim was helpless.

            Jim walked down the stone stairs and moved to the row of tables so Rubin had to turn his back on the stairs. If Kallen had a plan, she would need to be able to sneak up on Rubin and she couldn't do that if he was staring at the stairs.

            "Kick your weapon to me." Rubin growled and Alyson flinched as his grip on her arm tightened.

            Jim did so and then he looked at Alyson. Their eyes locked and Jim said, "You okay?"

            "I'll be fine as long as Rubin doesn't press that knife any closer to my neck." Then she frowned, "I just realized these people never brush their teeth! Jeez, talk about bad breath! Forget my throat being slit; I'll probably suffocate from the smell first." Alyson wrinkled her nose.

            Jim smiled at her. That was his Alyson. Always making jokes in the face of danger. God, he loved her.

            "You should've just stayed in the castle! Why did you follow me here? This didn't concern you!" Rubin said, his voice twisted in anger. In his anger, he kicked Jim's gun into the darkness of the corners and Jim's heart fell. Well, there went his last weapon. Now he would have to do this with his bare hands. Great.

            "Maybe the thought of you killing innocent kids bothered us." Jim replied casually, knowing he had to keep Rubin talking. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a small figure dart behind Rubin and knew instantly not to look again. Instead, he asked of Alyson, "Did it bother you, Professor?"

            Alyson's face was very pale from fear for her life but she managed a weak smile for Jim and said, "Quite a bit. Call me new-millennium woman but the thought of innocent children being murdered for someone else's gains bothered me."

            "Who are you to question what has been done for over a thousands years?" Rubin demanded of them, his face going beat red with anger.

            Jim would never get to answer that question because just as Rubin finished talking, Kallen jumped out from behind him. The girl-child wrapped her arms around Rubin's neck and pulled with all her might. Her nails dig into Rubin's neck and blood poured out from beneath Kallen's fingers.

            Rubin howled in pain and dropped Alyson and his knife. Alyson dived to the ground and crawled away. Rubin twirled around, trying to get Kallen from his back, but she held firm. Then Rubin thrust a hand behind his back and caught Kallen's hair. He pulled until Kallen released Rubin's neck. Then Rubin threw Kallen forcefully to the ground. Kallen's head collide with a rock and she lay still.

            At the same time, Jim lunged and landed on top of Rubin. But, unlike before, Rubin was ready for him. With strength Jim hadn't thought Rubin had, he kicked Jim away from him. Both men stood up and lunged again.

            Rubin's fist connected with Jim's stomach as Jim's fist hit Rubin hard in the face. Their hands gripped each other's arms and they pushed against one another. Each trying to overpower the other and neither giving up.

            Alyson watched this with horror. Her body was still numb from the fear she was going to die. It still hadn't registered that she was safe for the time being. When it did, Alyson realized Jim was the one now in danger and she gave a small cry of pain. She wished she could help Jim but she had no weapon and she'd probably just get in the way. She closed her eyes and prayed for some kind of weapon she could use to help Jim. She opened her eyes and then saw it.

            The gun.

            Rubin had kicked just a few feet away from her. Thanking whoever was looking out for her, Kallen and Jim, Alyson moved for the gun. Just as she wrapped her cold, numb fingers around gun, Jim released a howl and pain.

            Rubin had tripped Jim with his foot and now Rubin had Jim pinned against the ground. With one hand, Rubin searched for his knife, using his legs and other free hand to keep Jim pinned on the ground. Rubin's eyes gleamed with triumphant as he felt the cool hilt of his knife. He grabbed it and raised it high above his head. Then he thrust it at Jim's head. Jim grunted and jerked his whole body to the left so in the end, the knife only sliced into his shoulder. But it still made him howl with pain.

            Rubin growled in annoyance and jerked the knife out of Jim's shoulder. He raised the knife once more but suddenly dropped the knife when he felt the pain burst in his shoulder. He rolled away from Jim and clung to his arm which felt like it was on fire. He saw a black ball wedged deep within his skin. He raised his head and looked at Alyson.

            Alyson was standing on weak legs. The gun she clutched in both of her hands, trembled. Smoke rose from the gun where the bullet had been released. Weakly, from shock at what she had done, she fell to her knees.

            Rubin, anger and hatred pouring in his eyes, reached for his knife. Jim's eyes widened when he realized what the man was planning to do.

            "ALYSON!" Jim cried, as Rubin took aim.

            Alyson raised her head and saw Rubin's plan as well. She raised the gun once more and fired. This time Rubin crashed to the ground, his eyes blanket and dead. The bullet had lodged in his heart this time.

            Alyson, eyes filled with tears, dropped the gun and ran to Jim. Jim sat up and caught Alyson as she fell into his arms. Alyson pressed hot kisses against Jim's face and Jim did so as well. Jim ignored the pain in his shoulder every time Alyson moved. He was too happy to have her in his arms again, pain was hardly a concern.

            Kallen groaned and moved slightly. She sat up and pressed a hand to her head, feeling the wound there. She looked around and when she saw Rubin's bloodied body, she hurried over to the row of tables to unlock them.

            "Jim!" Alyson repeated over and over, "I thought you'd die! You scared me so much you big, horrible, stupid captain!" She buried her face into his shoulder.

            "Aw, come on, Professor." Jim said, enjoying the way Alyson's body pressed against his, "You don't care that much do you? I thought you hated me."

            Alyson's body stiffened and she raised her head to look at him, "Of course, I hate you. I… I just need you to take me home. How can you do that dead?"

            Jim had heard that waver in Alyson's face and smirked, his heart lifting, "You were worried, weren't you, Alyson? Professor, I didn't think you cared."

            Alyson glared at him, "Of course, I don't care you ego-driven, arrogant son of a-" Alyson stopped abruptly when Jim cupped her face and brought her mouth closer to his.

            "I was worried to." He said before he kissed. Alyson sighed as their lips met, wild and hungry, and look at him breathlessly when he pulled away.

            When Jim just stared at her, Alyson leaned against him and said, "You know what, Jim? This is going to sound crazy… I mean, I even think it's crazy… but I think I love you."

            Jim said nothing for a moment but then he pulled Alyson even closer, "I guess we can be crazy together because I think I love you, too."

            Alyson giggled giddily and then smirked as an idea came to her. She said, "Well, Jim, I hope you plan on marrying me."

            Jim blinked and said, "What!?"  
            "I certainly don't plan on being your latest floozy." Alyson gave Jim a mock glare, "You're marrying me if you want any more of my kisses."

            Jim seeing the humor in Alyson eyes, said, "Well… if I _have_ to." In face, Jim was to happy beyond words. Though he hadn't thought about it before, the thought of marrying Alyson was very appealing. In fact, he would be happy to marry the woman he loved. And who wouldn't?

            "Of course you do." Alyson said and brought Jim's lips to her own.

            Before they could get too far into their kiss, Kallen moved up to them with a smile.

            "I want to thank you." She said as Alyson and Jim parted, "I don't know how I would've done this without you."

            Jim helped Alyson up and said, "No problem, Kallen."

            Kallen glanced around at the people on the row of silver tables as they moaned, "Tonight we'll be leaving to go back to our home land. Once Maryland finds out Rubin is dead, a civil war is sure to start. Everyone will want his position. We will return to New York and I suggest that you leave to return home as well. You might be blamed for Rubin's death by his supporters."

            Jim nodded, "We will."

            Alyson looked at Kallen tearfully, "Goodbye, Kallen. I'll miss you so much!" Kallen moved into Alyson's awaiting arms and they shared a tight hug.

            Kallen brushed away tears, "Now, go. You'll want to be gone before dawn."

            Jim smirked at the young girl and took Alyson's hand, "Goodbye, Kallen." He said and dragged Alyson to the stairs.

            Kallen called to them, "Good luck to you and may your union be a happy one."

                        As they walked back to the castle, Alyson leaned against Jim and sighed happily. She wasn't sorry to be leaving Earth, it was a horrible planet. So full of greed and lust of power. She wondered if it had always been like this.

            Instead of dwelling on those thought, Alyson turned and smirked at Jim, "Looks like you won't be getting rid of me so easily, huh Captain?"

            Jim grinned and shrugged, "I guess not. But I think I'll live."

            Alyson sighed, "I really do love you." She said.

            Jim placed his arms around her shoulders, "I love you, too. Why do you think I'm marrying you?"

            Alyson shrugged, "Who knows? You're an odd one, Captain."

            "Look who's talking, Professor. Come on, let's go get the crew and leave. I wanna get home and marry you before you see some reason and decide not to."

            Alyson slipped her hand into Jim's and said with a love-filled voice, "Yes, let's."

            And that was how they walked back to the crew, hand-in-hand. They did not think about the past or what had happened. It was the past and you could not change the past, no matter how hard you tried. Instead they thought about the future.

            Half-way to the castle, Jim could not longer resist. He stopped and brought Alyson into his arms. Her head tipped back and their lips met for the third time in a long list to come.

            And everything was perfect.

                                                **The End…**

**                                                            Or is it?**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

                        Oh, no! I've done the _Or is it?_ ending! I bet you can guess what that means… yes you're are correct, sir (or ma'am)! A sequel! 

            That's right folks! I'm already planning the sequel! I've got most of it figured out (just a few more kinks to work out and I just want to work a little on my other fics). I want to post it soon so keep a look out. I'll answer a few questions that I purposely left hanging, like: what failure did Jim make in the Raeford galaxy and who killed Lady Typhena? They'll all be answered in the sequel! Just so ya'all know what's coming here's a little preview!

Final Nail in the Coffin

            **Summary: After six months of marriage, Jim and Alyson Hawkins are finally getting used to a married life. But then Jim is called off to investigate the mysterious murder of Academy professors and at the same time Alyson is asked to travel to a remote planet of ruins. The couple goes separate ways, hoping to see each other in a few weeks' time.**

            But, while at the remote planet, Alyson is kidnapped by an old arch-nemesis of Jim's. Pirate Randolph Nathaniel. Hoping to harm Jim greatly, Nathaniel plans to take Alyson back to his hideout and keep her from Jim forever.

            Now Jim must turn to the man he should trust the least to help him get back the woman he loves and capture one of the most dangerous pirates of the time. But one question will constantly float in the mind of James Hawkins: can I trust John Silver?

            "_Revenge… it was odd how it could control a man so badly it became an obsession. Even more odd was that it was now his obsession._

_            With a sick smirk, he lifted the ale to his lips. He closed his eyes in pleasure as the sweet tasting liquid slid past his tongue and down his throat._

_            On to more pressing matters, he thought, how to destroy Captain James Pleiades Hawkins. How could he do it? How could he make Hawkins bleed?_

_            The answer was simple enough. Before, Jim had been an Untouchable. He had almost no weakness. No way to hurt him except physically, which was very hard to do._

_            But now…_

_            Smirking once more, he fingered the picture in his hand he had cut out of a newspaper. Such a pretty thing… too bad she married the wrong man. Now she would have to pay for her husband's sins. Families had to pay for their family members._

_            Professor Alyson Christopher-Hawkins, he mused, what a pity._

_            Because if there was one thing he knew, it was that if you wanted to hurt a man right at his core you hurt his woman."_

                                                -Final Nail in the Coffin Preview

                        Well, what do you think? Interesting enough? Review me and tell me what ya think! I appreciate all you reviews and I hope to continue to earn your respect. Review me and stayed tuned for the sequel!

                                                _Well… it's over… on to the sequel!_

                                                            -Lizzy Rebel


End file.
